The Undesirables
by C. F Hamilton
Summary: My name is Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. People may know me by another name, but that doesn't matter now. Now I am just entering my first year at Hogwarts. This is where everything began...and where everything ended.
1. Prologue

**The Undesirables: Prologue**

Thomas Marvalo Riddle, I've always hated the name. The name of my muggle father, and as you may guess, I hate him. This professor, Dumbledore I believe is his name, says there are others like me. Others who can do magic, things muggles, I think they're called muggles, cannot. This school is my escape, my chance to become something, something great.

I know I'll become the greatest wizard there ever was, and no one will get into my way. I've already an advantage, I have asked professor Dumbledore and he's told me that he knows of no other living wizard who can talk to snakes. So as you can plainly see, I'm special, a desirable. No one will ever be able to change that. 

**A/N: **Hello readers, this story came to me today when I watched Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price today with my sister. Obviously I have read all the Harry Potter books; otherwise I would have no real standards for this story. Now, I may not be able to update very frequently, so I apologize if you really like this story, or at least the begging of it. But of course, I will do my best. Please, if you like this story so far, review, it will most likely motivate me to write more. And last, but defiantly not least, I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, and she has an amazing mind to be able to think up seven books for a single character and keep the readers hooked on these books. So props to you, J.K Rowling.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter 1: The Sorting Ceremony**

Everyone's staring, acting like they are so much better then us, just because they are older. Well they're defiantly not. Will this school really be any different than the orphanage? Or are these people no different from the muggles I left behind. No matter, at least here I can make something of myself, at least that's one pro to this place.

A professor, whose name escapes me, begins to call names on at a time. When their name is called each student walks up and sits on a stool, then the professor places the 'sorting hat', as they call it, on top of the students head. I recall some of the female students squealing with delight when the hat began to sing. The hat begins to shout out names, names of the houses they will be staying in. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, the hat shout out Ravenclaw for this student. We move up in line.

Personally I hope to be in Slytherin, their mascot is a snake, and since snakes talk to me, I cannot imagine a better match to be honest. I tune in to the names the professor is calling out, it seems strange that he goes out of alphabetical order, curiosity grabs a hold of me as I try to figure out some type of pattern he is reading from.

"Tom Riddle",

He calls out. I walk up to the stool and sit down; the professor barely places the sorting hat on my head when it shouts out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the far right side of the room claps and cheers at the announcement, I simply smirk.

Sitting at this table seems right somehow, like this is where I am meant to be. Soon I begin to drift off into my own little world, suddenly the table beings to clap and shout again. I look up and see a girl walking towards the table slowly, almost cautiously. She looks normal enough, shoulder length black hair, hazel eyes, average height, but if you look closely enough you will notice her hands twisting around in her robe nervously. Or the overwhelming fear in her eyes, and, though I am sure no one else has noticed, the healing bruise covering her right temple.

She walks towards me; I notice there is an empty seat next to me,

"H-Hello, may I sit next t-to you?"

I look up to meet her eyes and nod. Silently she sits beside me.

"What is your name?"

She asks without looking up from the table,

"It's impolite to ask for someone else's name without giving your own first",

I notice her flinch at my statement; a triumphant smile crosses my face, this is cruel of me I realize, but I can't help that. I gloat at my ability to make others feel uncomfortable or even terrified.

"I'm sorry",

She whispers, and I don't understand why but I feel bad for what I've said. Although the thought of her in pain gives me a thrill it does not last like it does with the others. Once the thrill is gone I feel awful about what I have done to her, and this frustrates me.

I twist on the bench so that I am facing her.

"Tom Riddle",

I respond to her earlier question. She looks up from the plates on the table and gives me a smile; the smile makes me happy, though I know not why.

"My name is Iris Ackers, it's a pleasure to meet you Tom".

I smile back at her; this is odd to me, since I've never smile at someone without causing him or her pain or suffering first. And yet somehow, smiling at her just feels right.

"The pleasure is all mine, Iris".


	3. Dorms, Secrets and Libraries

**Chapter 2: Dorms, Secrets and Libraries **

Once the feast was finished the Prefects hollered at us to go along and follow them to our house. We walked down into the lower part of the castle, to the dungeon if I'd have to guess. Iris was nervous, I wonder if she's muggle born and is becoming overwhelmed with everything here. This thought upsets me, what if she is muggle born? Then she would really be no different then the people I left behind at Wool's orphanage.

She looks over to me, a quick glance, and then looks away. The students in front of us stop. We have arrived at our house. The Prefect says the password to a statue and tells us to remember it. Beetle's beard, how odd, it's not much different on the inside, I think to myself. Sure it's better furnishings but still gives off a gloomy aura.

The Prefect tells us the way to our rooms, and that all our belongings are all ready there. Students begin to run to the rooms; planning to check all their belongings I'm sure. The only one's left is Iris and I,

"Don't you want to go see your room?"

"It will still be there when I get around to looking at it,"

She replies with a soft smile. I smile back; it occurs to me that I've been doing a lot of that today, smiling.

We sit down on a black leather couch that faces the fire. Curiosity overwhelms me, is she muggle born, or not? Is she simply a timid pure blood, or is she like me and is half blood?

"Are you muggle born?"

I ask bluntly, I never did like beating around the bush.

Iris looks at me, confusion in her eyes,

"No, I'm half. My mother was a witch, my father is a muggle,"

I nod, so she is like me. Only difference is, though I can't be completely sure, that my father was a wizard and my mother was a muggle. I tell her this and she nods,

"What do you mean when you say you can't be sure?"

"I'm an orphan,"

At this she looks apologetic and whispers an I'm sorry, I tell her it's fine and continue,

"My mother died after she had me, I assume that had she been a witch she would have saved herself from death. I never knew my father, he could still be alive, but he must have been a wizard,"

She nods, then something clicks in my mind, she said her mother _was _a witch.

"Did your mother die?"

Again she nods,

"Yes, when I was nine,"

This confuses me a little,

"Then why do you seem surprised by everything here?"

"My mother didn't tell my father she was a witch, she didn't even tell me, so when I received my letter, well you can imagine how shocked we were."

I nod,

"How can you be sure she was a witch?"

I have no right to ask this, how can she answer a question that not even I could answer about my father?

"I asked the professor who took me to gather my school things, he told me about her and said I could look her up in the library here if I wished."

This is a brilliant idea; the library must have something here about my father. I don't know why but learning about her bloodline, how similar it is to mine, makes me feel closer to her. She says something,

"Excuse me?"

"I said, would you like to go to the library sometime this week? We can look there together,"

This is an interesting proposition. I remain silent for a number of seconds before nodding. This makes her smile, why do I care so much about her smile? I shake my head slightly; these thoughts are becoming a nuisance.

Hearing footsteps we both turn our heads to the stairs that lead the dorms, it's the Prefect.

"You two still up? Go on get to bed. Classes start tomorrow you know."

Iris mumbles an apology to the Prefect. I simply stare. This seems to creep him out a bit, which gives me a small thrill.

Iris and I begin our way up the stairs. We stop at the split where we will have to part,

"Good night Tom,"

"Night,"

I reply. Iris starts up the stairs again, towards the girl's rooms. I stay there for a little while longer, then make my way to my own room. When I walk into the room I find that no one is asleep and I remind myself to curse that Prefect the next time I see him for making Iris and I separate earlier than necessary.

I walk over to the bed where my belongings are located. It's much nicer than the one I left back at the orphanage. I change into my bedclothes and climb into bed. I care not about the other first years that are talking to each other in such excited voices. A Prefect, a different Prefect, pokes his head in and tells us lights out. The boys make noises of frustration and climb into their beds.

The lights turn off and all is quiet, just how I like it. I stare up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to fall upon me. Suddenly I hear a whisper in my ear, I turn my head slightly and notice it's a snake. I smirk and listen to what it tells me

"_We've been waiting for you"_,

I nod and it slithers away. Looking back up to the ceiling sleep overwhelms me and I drift into a world of unknown desires.

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter. Just wanted to thank those who cared to comment. Come now people, over 40 hits and only two reviews? Not very encouraging if I do say so myself. **


	4. Potions and the Slug Club

**Chapter Three: Potions and the Slug Club**

I decided I must have woken up at least five times before everyone else in the bedroom had. Some stupid git in the bed next to mine snores like a troll with a cold. It was absolutely dreadful, one minute you think it can't get any worse; the next minute the git's snoring becomes louder!

A Prefect entered the room and told us to get dressed into our robes and make our way to the Great Hall for breakfast, and that once breakfast was over that we were to make our way to our classes. Soon the room was filled with loud groans of displeasure. They do that a lot, complain, I mean. After I dressed I made my way to the common room, Iris was already there. Strange considering, I was always under the impression that girls take an exceptionally long time to prepare themselves.

She noticed me and waved. I began my way over to her,

"Good morning Iris",

She smiled and replied with a,

"Morning Tom"

She looked like she was about to say something but the rest of the students chose now to descend from their rooms in search of food. Taking Iris' arm I began to lead her out of the common room.

By the time we arrived in the Great Hall the food had already appeared and the tables were bustling with conversations. Iris and I took our seats at the Slytherin table. I slowly began to fill my plate with food; there were so many options I wasn't sure which ones to choose from. I glanced over at Iris; she simply filled her plate with some eggs, toast and hash browns.

Once I had my full I realize that it was time for us to be going to class,

"What class do you have first?"

"Potions, and yourself?"

"Same",

I replied. I'm happy to have a friend in one of my classes; Iris' expression tells me that she feels the same. She stands first, and waits for me to join her before we make our way to potions.

Other first years seem to hardly be aware of where their classes are. Upstairs or down, left corridor or right? Thankfully we found the Potions room fairly easily, we were only fifteen minutes late. That's more than I can say for some of the other students who arrived over thirty minutes late.

"Sorry Professor, we got lost somewhere on the second floor,"

They apologized immensely, honestly I just want them to shut up and take their seats so we can begin.

The professor told them it was quite all right and to sit down,

"Well now that we're all here I believe introductions are in order, I am professor Slughorn".

He looks at us, examining us as far as I can tell. Iris can tell what he's doing too, she shoots me a worried glance.

"You will learn some basic potions this year",

Slughorn pauses, his right eyebrow slides down intriguingly. His beady eyes searching over us for something, though none of us know what he is searching for.

"Although",

He continues,

"I do hope that some of you will rise up and become masters in the world of potions".

Slughorn smiles at us. I feel a caress on my leg and look under the table to see what it is. It's a snake, why am I not surprised?

"_What do you want?"_

I ask, the snake replies,

"_That man is the Head of Slytherin House,"_

I nodded to the snake and he slithered away into a hole in the floor. I look to Slughorn, I wouldn't have expected him to be Slytherin, and he definitely doesn't seem the type. But, then again, Iris doesn't either.

Slughorn tells us to get out our books and turn to page forty-three. We do so, most in a sluggish manor, no pun intended. The potion was called Veritaserum, it is apparently a truth potion. This potion does not seem very basic; half of the class is trying to say the name. I laugh inwardly at the thought of how they'll fluster once they actually attempt the potion.

" Oh, and by the way, you may pair up with someone for this task",

Once he informs us of this Iris and I automatically walk towards the same lab table. It seems to me that we have an unspoken agreement now. That since we only know each other, and since I don't wish to get to really know anyone else, that we'll be partners whenever we can.

We were without a hitch until the potion asked for two eyes of newt and four pinches of pixie dust. I suppose we added either too much or too little of the pixie dust but I mean really, what was the author of this book thinking? Pinches aren't an exact measurement, how can anyone expect us to perfect this potion when we don't even know how much a pinch really is? Potions are frustrating.

Once everyone was finished with their potions Slughorn walked around the room, testing each and every single cauldron to see whose was best. His facial expressions told us that he wasn't impressed by anyone's potion. Finally he came to our table. He used his hand to waft the smell of the potion towards him,

"Aw, this seems to be the closest anyone in here got to a truth potion",

He chuckles,

"And that's the truth",

Some students laugh. Iris and I remain silent, waiting for Slughorn to finish.

"I am pleased though, that the students who came closest to perfecting this potion are from my own house. Five points to Slytherin."

Students from Slytherin cheered, others groaned slightly.

Slughorn showed the class how to properly create a Veritaserum potion. As well as tell us how to measure a pinch. Not many students pay attention to him. Iris seems a bit more than barely interested but not by much. I, on the other hand, can't wait to leave this class.

Finally time was up and we were able to leave,

"Not so fast, Mister Riddle, Miss Ackers, may I have a moment?"

"Of course, professor",

I answer automatically. Iris simply nods her head. Slughorn leads us to his office and sits us down across from his desk,

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but we'll be late for our next lesson",

"Oh, don't fret my dear, this will only take but a moment".

Iris nods at him. I can tell that she wishes she were out of this room, I feel the same,

"You see, I hold little parties for students who I think show certain potential and would benefit from these get-togethers".

We both nod, not quite understanding what he is talking about,

"The first one this year will be this Friday, after your classes. You need not go to the feast that night. The Slug Club, as we like to call it, provides the dinner",

Again, we nod. Not many questions run through my mind, and only one strikes me as of any importance,

"Professor, why do you think we show potential?"

Slughorn's eyebrow slides downward once again. He seems taken aback by the question, finally he responds,

"Because, my dear boy, you two are the only two first years to even come close at perfecting the Veritaserum potion. Not even some of my third years ever came so close, it's astounding."

I nod, I shouldn't be so surprised, and who wouldn't want me. I'm simply desirable.

"Well best be on to class, wouldn't want you both to be too tardy, even if it is the first day."

He smiles and waves us out the door. Once outside I look to Iris, she looks back at me and shrugs. I shrug back and we make our way to our next class, which we also have together, Charms.

**A/N: Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't mean to be pushy but I do wish more then one person would vote for each chapter. Oh well, what can I do? Anyway I would like to thank those who had reviewed. Thank you Magen-1, ToriLovesSirius, and Dark Goddess of Chaos. Oh and just thought I should mention this, The Undesirables is to Harry Potter as Wicked is to The Wizard of Oz. Not necessarily what may have happened but what ****could**** have happened to Tom while he attended school at Hogwarts.**

**Love, **

**Pastry~ **


	5. The Restricted Section

**Chapter 4: The Restricted Section **

Classes have been quite the bores all this week. All we basically have done is introductions to the world of magic. The only thing we've done that was remotely difficult was that truth potion Slughorn made us do on the first day.

After dinner was finished, Iris and I plan to go to the library and search for our parents to learn more about them. I can barely sit still while everyone eats his or her meal. Iris is the same; she's practically bouncing out of her seat.

Finally we are allowed to leave the Great Hall. We are given a maximum of three hours before we are required to return to our houses. The library is empty, save one or two people. Right away Iris and I got to work, scanning through old Hogwarts Award books to find anything connected to our parents,

"I found her!"

Iris exclaims. She begins to bounce up and down with excitement. I walk towards her and look down to the page,

"Which one is she?"

I ask, for the picture that is on the page contains three witches. Iris points her out, she's the middle one apparently,

"Tilly Bristow",

I read from the label next to the picture. I assume the names are in the same order they're standing in. Iris nods her head,

"It says that she was in Hufflepuff",

Her eyebrows furrow at this. I assume we are thinking the same thing, why was Iris placed in Slytherin? I ask her this and Iris takes a while before answering,

"The sorting hat just said that I could gain respect from others if it placed me in this house, that I would learn how to respect myself better".

I nod; the hat would say something like that. It's not all that surprising really. We return to the books. Now that Iris has found a book on her mother she begins to focus on finding something on my father. We scan through books upon books and still find nothing. After two hours I become overwhelmingly frustrated. There seems to be nothing in the library to have anything to do with a Tom Riddle. Iris seems to be losing hope as well,

"Is there anything extraordinary about your family? Something that we could use to narrow the search?"

She asks, this is a brilliant idea but I'm too flustered to think straight. I groan out a negative and look back to the shelves, there's a book with a snake etched into the binding of the book.

"Wait",

Iris looks up and waits for me to continue,

"Keep this a secret, okay? Dumbledore told me it wasn't normal for people like us to do this and I don't want the others to think I'm too different.

She nods. I think I can trust her,

"I can speak to snakes"

I see her eyes widen then she squeals a bit,

"That's so cool! No wonder you're in Slytherin. Oh, and don't worry, I promise not to tell anyone",

I give her a small smile.

We return to the books, searching for anything and everything that had to do with snakes and wizards who could speak to them. Again we found nothing that dealt with a Tom Riddle and we were almost out of time. I didn't care though about the curfew though, I'd keep looking until I found something.

"Tom, didn't you mention that your middle name was Marvolo?"

"Yes, why?"

"This book mentions a man named Marvolo Gaunt, it says he can speak parselmouth"

I walk over to her and pick up the book. What does it mean, parselmouth? The word is tagged; I flip the page to the back after marking the page with Marvolo on it.

Parselmouth- the language of snakes 

Well that explains a lot. The book also says at it is extremely rare, but makes no reference to a Tom Riddle, what is this nonsense!

Iris takes the book back and flips a couple more pages,

"What was your mothers name?"

"Merope, at least that's what the woman at the orphanage told me"

For all I know that woman could have been lying. Merope is such an odd name though, so it couldn't have been made up. That woman wasn't very original.

"Well, it says here that Marvolo Gaunt had a daughter named Merope, and a son named Morfin",

I read the sentence where this is stated,

"Does it mention who she married?"

Iris bites her lip and begins to search the many sentences. While she does this I begin to think. If my mother was a witch, then why didn't she save herself from death? Where was my father when she died? Is he even a wizard, or have I been wrong in my assumptions? I decided I had too many questions and not enough answers.

When I returned to reality I noticed that we were suppose to be back at the house over thirty minutes ago,

"Tom, I can't find anything about a wizard named Tom Riddle,"

Iris looks disappointed, most likely she feels sorry for me. Then she continues,

"But, look at what I've found,"

She hands me the book and points to a specific line on the page,

The Gaunt family is the last known remaining relatives of Salazar Slytherin

My eyes widen. I'm related to the great Salazar Slytherin! No wonder I can speak to snakes, and the hat, how it hardly even had to touch my head when it placed me in the Slytherin house.

Iris stares at me expectantly, waiting for me to respond in some way. I smile at her,

"How brilliant",

I manage to breathe out. I begin to look everywhere for books about Salazar and find only a few. I feel like we've gone through the entire library and I've barely leaned anything about my family. Eventually we discovered an extension to the library, it was locked off though.

"Alohomora",

This was one of the things we did learn this week. It was easy enough, well easy for _me_ at least. Can't say the same for some of the others though, they barely knew how to hold their wands correctly.

"Tom, we're not allowed in there! It was locked for a reason, you know."

I ignore her and keep on walking,

"Come on Iris, I just want to find some books on Salazar"

I hear her groan but it doesn't matter, I know she'll follow me. It was hard to determine what these books were about. Now that it was dark and after hours there were no lights leading the way. Eventually, we simply began to pick books that had snakes on their bindings. By the time we were sure we had enough we had at least ten books.

It was difficult to return to the house without being caught. Sneaking back in probably would have been easier if we weren't each carrying five thick books. By the time we were safely back in the common room it was well past midnight. Iris groaned something about tomorrow being excruciatingly long without a decent amount of sleep. I shrugged her off, I had what I wanted and it didn't matter to me whether or not I lost any sleep over it.

We walked up the stairs and stopped where they split,

"Goodnight Iris",

I didn't feel the need to verbally thank her for staying with me all night. She didn't seem to need to hear how I felt. She just nodded and smiled. I suppose she knew I was grateful for her company and help.

"Goodnight Tom, see you in the morning"

We parted ways, I knew I would arouse suspicion if I suddenly turned on the candles and began to read books that no one in the room would have ever seen before. I would have to wait until tomorrow to read through the books. Now I just hope that git with the awful snoring problem doesn't keep me up any longer then necessary.

**A/N: Not much to say today, hope you liked this chapter. Well thank you for the review Pickle1901! It's people like you who make me want to continue this story. Oh and to my friend Vee-cat… that Hufflepuff moment was for you.**

**Love,**

**Pastry~**


	6. The Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter 5: The Chamber of Secrets**

It has been a number of weeks since the night at the library, quite possible even two months now that I think of it. Thankfully that git in my room, whose name I've learned is Franklin something or other, has taken some sort of potion to rid him of his snoring. The books on the other hand haven't been as successful. Two of the books I've been reading aren't even written in English. The other two were just books naming off a number of poisonous books. I'm not quite sure why those two were in the restricted section, but they were interesting nevertheless.

I have yet found time to read the last one. Hopefully Iris has had more luck with her stack of books. We are currently eating lunch, again in the Great Hall; Iris seems to be listening to what those around her are saying. It's a bit of an annoying habit of hers, listening in on others private conversations. Though it may be useful later on in the future, you see, no one realizes she's listening, they simply assume she's zoning out.

I look around, making sure no one will listen in on our conversation,

"Did you find anything in your share of the books?"

"No, not really, the only thing I found was the type of snakes that the Slytherin family kept by their side. Would you like to see that one?"

"Sure, maybe that'll lead me to something",

I poke at my food. It's disappointing that I haven't found anything truly related to Salazar.

Iris nods, and also looks down to her food. This time she's not listening to others. I wait for her to finish her lunch before I stand up and begin to walk out of the hall. I know she'll follow me, she usually does. This gives makes me feel wanted. I'm not sure when I began to want to be wanted, I never felt this need with the children at the orphanage, so why now?

I shake my head and walk at a faster pace. We have some time before our next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, with professor Dumbledore. Personally I like this class. Here we learn things that we'll actually use when we graduate from our seventh year. Although, I do wish they would teach us more powerful spells, powerful like a killing curse.

Realizing that I'm rambling, I look back to Iris who is now walking beside me. We're finally at the entryway to our house,

"Beetle's beard",

I say and the passage way opens for us. I lead the way to the first year's room. Iris sat down on my bed, the book she told me about magically in her lap, no pun intended.

"Where did that come from?"

I ask while pointing at the book,

"Accio spell, we learned it last week in Defense, remember?"

I nod. I never thought that spell would come in handy; I simply assumed it was a spell for laziness but it can actually be helpful.

The book that I haven't read is lodged under my bed, away from the prying eyes of my roommates. I pull it out; it's thick and heavy, possibly even heavier then me. Iris scoots over so I can sit next to her. This book seems promising; it's telling me about how Salazar met Godric, Helga, and Rowena. There is also a family tree in the back. It's extremely long but very thin; I look all the way to the bottom and find the names of my grandfather, uncle, and my mother, even me!

It must be updated magically; I think I heard of a type of ink that updated things automatically. This is simply amazing. This book has everything! I start back to the first page and start reading, actually reading, line for line; not wanting to miss anything.

"Tom,"

I look up, almost forgetting Iris was right next to me,

"Yes?"

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?"

I furrow my brow. Why would she expect me to know what that is?

"How would I know?"

This is harsh but I don't apologize, it's an idiotic question. Iris glances at me then back to the book, ignoring my statement.

"You could have come across it while reading that book",

Oh, well yes, I suppose that could have happened.

"Well no, I haven't"

She nods. I mark the page I was on and begin to skim through to see if there's any mention of a Chamber of Secrets. There is, not much though, all the book tells is that this is a chamber built somewhere inside the castle. Claiming that before Salazar left the school he built the chamber, waiting for his heir to awaken the beast within it.

Iris looks at me expectantly,

"Did you find anything?"

Oh her curiosity never ceases to amaze me.

"Yes",

I hand her the book because I decide I am too lazy to explain. A bit ironic, isn't it? Iris hands the book back to me; I begin to wonder what the chamber looks like, what type of monster is residing in it, and where it is.

"I think a snake lives in it"

I stare at her blankly,

"What?"

"The monster in the chamber, I think it's a snake",

I mull this over. It would make sense, Salazar being parselmouth and all.

"But how would a snake be considered a monster?"

I wonder aloud. Iris shrugs,

"Maybe it's special",

I laugh at how she says this; even though it's a statement it comes out as a question.

I return to my marked page and start reading once more. It's hard to focus now though, my thoughts keep returning to the chamber,

"Where do you think it is?"

"The chamber? Could be anywhere",

I nod and look at the time. Bloody hell, we've run out of time. History of Magic begins in ten minutes and it takes a good five minutes just to get to the floor it's on. This class is such a bore, the way Binns teaches us, and it's unbearable!

Iris realizes what time it is and starts to leave for the class. She waits for me by the door, I walk up to her and we walk out of the house together. I try to prolong our way to class by walking slowly, but Iris has none of that. Once I begin to walk too slowly she grabs hold of my arm and pulls me forward. Eventually I give up and walk at a normal pace.

The class is rowdy when we enter. We find our seats along side our fellow Slytherins; it'd be social suicide if we sat anywhere else. Not that I care, of course, but one does have to keep up pretences.

Binns enters the room sluggishly. He's getting up there in the age department; I wouldn't be surprised if he bored himself to death. I begin to laugh cruelly at the thought of this,

"What's so funny?"

Iris asks, I shake my head,

"Nothing, just thinking"

Binns begins to speak and Iris' attention is diverted,

"Class today you will be learning about the Giant wars, so get out a piece of parchment and a feather pen"

I almost groan aloud. More lectures, what else is new?

"Yes, Miss Ackers?"

Well look at that, Iris has a question. I wonder why, I mean Binns hasn't even started the lecture yet,

"Professor, I was wondering if you could inform us about the Chamber of Secrets"

Who would have guessed Iris' curiosity would lead her to ask about that? I smirk, how amazing.

Binns looks like he's been taken by surprise. He asks why she asks this, Iris simply replies that she came across it in the library and was too curious to wait and ask after class.

"Well, The Chamber was created by the legendary Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin, as far as we know, created the room to purge Hogwarts of anyone who wasn't from a pure blood family. He believed we shouldn't accept those whose blood wasn't 'pure' into the school"

This is very intriguing and deserves my full attention. Although I am a little sore at the thought of my ancestor disapproving of me I still agree with him. He would understand, it's not my fault that I am half blooded, if he were to be angry with anyone it would be at my mother who mated with a muggle. Students with no magic ancestry shouldn't even be considered for acceptance here.

I am pulled out of my mind rant when I hear Iris ask another question,

"Does anyone know what the monster is inside of the Chamber?"

"No, as you may already assume, the Chamber was never found. I for one believe it to be a myth"

This angers me. The Chamber is not a myth! I just know it.

Since no one is asking any more questions Binns returns to his lecture on the Giant war. After what feels like forever, which in reality was probably only a normal amount of class time, we are free to leave. Well, I think, at least I learned more about Salazar and the Chamber.

I glance to my right and see Iris. I remind myself to thank her, one for bringing up the Chamber and two for asking about it in class so that I could learn more about it. For now though, all I can offer her is a small smile of gratitude. She smiled back, acceptingly.

Dinner rolls by quickly and we find ourselves trying to inconspicuously put the useless books back to where they belong. Although this is easier said than done, the hardest part of this is entering the restricted part without being noticed. Once we're in it only gets worse, we have no idea where we found the books. Eventually we decide to just leave them on a shelf and escape back to the house before anyone notices that we don't belong.

We retire to our rooms after wishing each other a good night. It is here that I do most of my deep thinking. Tonight my thoughts lead to the Chamber, and how Salazar would want me to finish what he started by releasing the monster. Suddenly I think of how much I dislike my name. I'm a junior, meaning I'm named after my filthy muggle father. I must change my name to something more respectable.

After an hour of staring at the ceiling and being unable to think of anything except of going by my middle name. My grandfather's name, sadly this is unacceptable to me as well. I want to have an original name, a name that when you hear it you automatically think of me, but what? I become too frustrated to think of this subject anymore; I turn over onto my side and close my eyes. Hoping something will come to me in my sleep.

**A/N: Hello again, as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Though I was a bit disappointed by the fact that I've only received one view on the last chapter and, even more disappointing, no reviews. Not to be crude but is it too much to ask for a few seconds of your time to write down what you thought of the story. Even if you disliked it, reviews are always welcomed. Unless you only review to be hateful, if that's the case you can just shove it.**

**Love,**

**Pastry~ **


	7. Feasts and Farewells

**Chapter 6: Feasts and Farewells**

Have you ever felt so frustrated that you want to rip out you hair? Well if you have then you know how I feel at this moment in time. We have reached the half way point in the year. Winter break is finally here. Dreadful weather and the nonstop chattering of what everyone will be doing over the break. It's mentally exhausting really; and to top it all off, Iris and I haven't even seen a sign of a chamber of secrets. The Chamber is here we just can't find it.

Iris is giving up hope. She knows it's here as well, she just doesn't think we'll find it. When she told me how she felt about this matter I called her a git and would talk to her for a good week. This was unwise; once I got over it and talked to her she ignored me for a good extra two days. I didn't like that. I was supposed to ignore _her _not the other way around.

Slytherins pass us too many times to count. Bringing all their belongings to the common room so it's easier for them to bring it to the train ride home,

"Will you be going home To—"

Iris stops herself before she completely says my name. I've told her to no longer call me Tom, that I hate that name and wish I had a different name. This confused her but she agreed to not call me by that name; she's almost slipped a couple times now. She doesn't know what to call me and it's frustrating her.

"Fat chance, I hate Wool's orphanage"

She nods and tells me she's not going home either. Though I already knew this,

"Why?"

I ask, curiosity once again getting the better of me.

"My dad doesn't want me to come home unless necessary. He thinks I'm a freak"

Even though she says this nonchalantly I can tell that this affects her greatly.

I don't say anything I can't say anything. I know nothing on how to console people. I can sympathize with her though; the people from the places we come from think the same of both of us,

"Looks like it will just be the two of us left here,"

She's right; most of the students in Slytherin have a place to call home.

"Excluding the seventh years who are staying behind to study for their N.E.W.T's"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them"

I smile and give her an amused chuckle. Iris leans back on the couch so that her head is resting on the armrest and slide her feet down so that they're almost touching my left leg. Awkward maybe, but her proximity is somehow comforting. These thoughts are too frequent to be normal for friends, I think. I try to pay more attention to my book.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hogwarts is silent. There are very few people here; most are back home, enjoying time with their families. Since the seventh years basically ignore us first years Iris and I are practically the only Slytherins in the castle. Meaning, we have the entire house to ourselves. Just the way I want it.

Tomorrow is Christmas, I wonder if I should have gotten Iris something. I wonder if she got _me _something. If she did, will I feel guilty for not giving her something in turn? Will she be angry? Why would she be? Iris knows where I've been; she knows I have little money from my family to buy something for her. She also knows that I have no way of buying her something. Still, I feel a bit obligated to give her _something_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally Christmas is here, and I still haven't figured out what to give her. You know what, screw it, if she got me a gift then good for her. I'm not going to bust my butt over something as trivial as Christmas gifts. I look over to where Iris is sitting. She's dozing off in the seat that lies in the corner of the common room. She wished me a merry Christmas this morning and I responded accordingly.

It's still early in the morning. I tried to go up into the girl's room but a wail of a scream stopped me in my tracks. Some seventh years laughed at me when I ran down the stairs. I put a hex on them; they didn't even realize that it was I who hexed them. Their faces were priceless the when they began to throw up slugs.

Apparently, though, Iris was still asleep when my presence activated the wailing. I was told that if a boy tries to enter the girl's room then the wailing would begin. An odd security device that was created by the founders who apparently thought girls could be trusted more than boys. In any case, the wailing woke Iris up, for the time being at least seeing as how she's falling back to sleep in the chair.

Perhaps I will simply not mention presents and wait for her to bring up the subject. She sighs as she opens her eyes. Smiling to me she whispers,

"Hey"

"Hey",

I whisper back. She stands up and walks over to me,

"Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure"

The Christmas feast doesn't begin until the dinner meal. So breakfast and lunch are no different today then they are any other day. I fill my plate with pancakes, sausage and a bagel; Iris fills hers with some eggs bacon and sour bread toast, we both drink some apple cider.

We both eat slowly. I'm simply trying to delay time, Iris well, she's just a slow eater. She also looks exhausted, how much sleep had she gotten last night? I decide it obviously wasn't enough once I see her nodding off with the fork in her mouth,

"You all right?"

I ask and she jolts awake.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep too well last night"

Well that's the understatement of the century,

"Why?"

"I was just thinking about stuff"

She answers vaguely and I decide not to push the subject.

The day passes by quickly; we spend most of it lounging around in the library. The feast was amazing. The options we were given reigned from roast turkey to cranberry sauce. I was happy we accidentally missed lunch because I was able to eat that much more; more than a fair trade if you ask me.

It's pretty late by the time we return to the house, around eleven if I'd have to guess. Iris leads the way to the couch and curls up into a ball while sitting up. I sit down beside her and stretch my arms and legs. I look to the clock that sits above the fireplace on the mantle. I was close, it's eleven forty-nine, and the day is almost over.

"I-I wanted to give you something",

Crap. This is what I was trying to avoid.

"You might want to rethink that. I didn't"

I start but then rephrase,

"I wanted to get you something but—"

Iris stopped me mid-sentence,

"It's fine, I understand. What I want to give you isn't exactly something concrete"

This confuses me. What could she possibly mean by not concrete? What abstract thing could she _give _me? I hear a rustling above my head; mistletoe begins to grow above us.

"Oh",

She likes me? Well, she _obviously_ likes me, but she fancies me? Do I fancy her?

"Not to say I fancy you or anything!"

She says quickly,

"I just couldn't think of what else I could give you, you know?"

I laugh at how ridiculous all this is. I should have realized sooner that she has nothing to give as well, nowhere to get anything, and no money to buy anything. Iris takes advantage of my vulnerable laughing self and quickly kisses me on the cheek.

Bloody hell! Since when has she become a Gryffindor and developed courageous aspects? I stare at her while my mouth hangs open like a fish out of water. She smiles and laughs at my expression.

"Your expression made that totally worth it",

I laugh along with her, albeit, my laugh is a little lackluster compared to hers but I am still in shock.

We talk a while longer about nonsense and nothings. Eventually she tells me that she's going to bed and wished me a good night. Leaving me to think over what has happened tonight. Although this is extremely I try not to fret over what has just happened. I mean, we're just friends, right? That was the only thing Iris could think to give me so no harm done. I groan loudly and decide to retire as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following week Iris and I mainly searched the castle in extreme detail. Looking for anything that seemed slightly suspicious in a Chamber sense. Sadly we couldn't find anything, and before we knew it the rest of the student body had returned from break. Their nonstop chatter upon their return was unbearable.

Neither Iris nor I have mentioned what had happened on Christmas. We act like it never happened. I guess the saying is true ignorance is bliss.

Slughorn has announced that he will be having a back to school slug club party. Iris and I have been invited to them all, and attended them all. They're a bit over the top, I think. Nevertheless I go and play the part of the perfect honor roll student. The only good part of going to these parties is that Iris comes with.

"So Tom,"

I cringe at the name,

"How was your holiday stay here at Hogwarts?"

"Uneventful, professor"

His signature eyebrow slides down thoughtfully,

"Oh really, well I do hope you spent some time studying. Finals aren't all that far away you know. I wouldn't want your grades to suffer"

I nod even though I don't really care about things such as grades.

He seems to think that my nodding indicated that I would study hard and let it go. He asked everyone the same thing while flicking his wand to serve us some dessert. Finally, I thought, this means that we'll be able to leave soon. Iris laughs a bit when Slughorn's face looks as if he's swallowed a lemon whole. Some other student said something quite rudely, if I had to make a guess it'd be that he would not be invited back to the club.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I suppose Slughorn was right when he said exams weren't that far away. Once classes started up again the professors went insane! Papers after papers, essays after essays, everyone practically spends all their time in the library now! I try not to seem stressed over the upcoming exams but the way everyone acts about them makes me think they're impossibly difficult. Iris hardly has time to talk about anyone, including me, all she does is read and write in the library. Only leaving when the curfew is activated.

Even when all the others left for Easter break, which wasn't really a break, all anyone did was study. The professors decided to give us loads of homework, three essays and a week after everyone gets back it's exam time. Really now, this is simply too much. We're only eleven!

I walk to the library. I'm assuming Iris is there. Studying is always better when you're with someone if you ask me. Your thoughts don't wander as much when you're with someone. I see Iris sitting at a table alone. The table is covered with books and scratched out pieces of parchments,

"How's you Transfiguration paper going?"

Iris looks up with a jolt,

"How'd you know I was working on the essay for Transfiguration?"

I point to the Transfiguration book that has been left wide open next to her,

"Right",

She laughs a little and rubs her eyes, obviously she's been too stressed out from the work to receive a good nights sleep.

I take the seat across from her and pull out my own essay and begin to write. Iris returns to her books and begins on another piece of parchment. She seems calmer this time around and is actually able to finish her essay without any more mishaps. I'd like to think it had something to do with my presence.

We finish most of our homework before curfew. Once we finish all of it we can focus on studying for the actual exams, which, hopefully, we will have a week to study for. Though I wish we could use this time searching for the Chamber. I must admit though, that I have become quite obsessed with this. It can't be very healthy for me. Iris must have noticed my obsession but never asks about it or even brings it up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Exams are tomorrow and the school is in chaos. I for one am fully confident in my abilities. I know I'll pass with flying colors. I'm also relatively sure that Iris will surpass expectations as well; she's the one who's worried. The thing I'm worried about is what will happen after the finals when it's time to go home. Will our friendship last the summer? I don't see how it wouldn't but still. I shake these thoughts from my head and walk up to the rooms, might as well get a good night sleep before the final.

Everyone's freaking out, as expected. They know they'll never get away with cheating but some are still trying to figure out how to. Even though we've already been handed the exam. The last exam to be exact, I laugh at them internally. Shouldn't they be happy that this is the last final? Oh well.

I'm waiting for the rest of the class to finish their tests; apparently I can't leave the room until everyone has finished, bullocks. I look down and notice a note lying there so innocently. I open it, it's from Iris, and she wants me to meet her in the owl tower once I'm allowed to leave. Though why she doesn't ask me to simply wait for her I don't understand, seeing as she's sitting four desks away from me.

Finally we're allowed to leave. I look over to where Iris should be sitting but it seems she's already gone. I shrug and begin my way to the owl tower. This place is so unsanitary it's nerve racking. Owl droppings literally cover the entire tower. Why Iris wanted me to meet her here I haven't the foggiest.

"Ah, you're here!"

Iris exclaims when I walk through the entryway. Owls are flying in and out of here with messages, though most are just sitting on their perches idly.

"Why did you want to meet me here?"

"I wanted you to see something"

How vague,

"Well, what is it?"

"Here"

Iris walks to an owl, holds out her arm for it to climb on to. It does,

"This is Fenrir, the Head Master has allowed us to take her home for the summers, so that we can stay in touch"

I smile. She must have been thinking about the summer just as I had. As well as figure a way for us to stay in touch.

"So which one of us gets to write to the other first?"

I ask with a small chuckle,

"Well, do you think you could take her first?"

"Alright, might I ask why though?"

"My dad, he won't take her if he thinks that I'm keeping her for the summer?"

I nod. This is understandable. Even though the orphanage won't like the fact that I'm brining home an owl they won't be able to do anything about it.

"I don't want to leave",

She confesses suddenly. I nod solemnly knowing how she feels,

"Neither do I",

We stand in silence; the only thing filling that silence is the rustle and cooing of the birds. We stay like this for an indefinite amount of time. The only reason we left the tower was because of the setting of the sun and we knew if we were missing during the feast they would send others to look for us. Which I think would be too much of a hassle to go through.

The feast is melancholy for all. The point of the feast is to celebrate the completion of a year but to most students it is a farewell to friends. Head Master Dippet has made everyone aware that this years house cup was won by the Ravenclaw house. Not that I care, but the only reason they won was because they won the Quidditch Cup. How drawl.

After the feast was over we were sent back to our houses. Tonight our curfew has been extended so we can spend extra time with our friends. Iris and I are in the boy's dorm; she's helping me pack since I have procrastinated doing it until now. I placed the book about Salazar and the book about the snakes at the very bottom of my trunk and sloppily placed all my clothes, books, and quills on top.

"I thought you wanted me to help you pack",

"This is packing"

I smile at her. Iris grimaces and takes everything I threw into the trunk out and begins to fold my clothes. I sigh and start to tie my books together, the way they were tied when I bought them. We packed slower then necessary, trying to spend as much time as possible together without making it awkward.

Eventually we finish with the packing. Iris walks to Fenrir's cage to make sure she has enough food for trip home and pets her. Fenrir is apparently not use to being cooped up in a cage.

Iris stays with me, simply talking, until the others enter the room; telling us it's time for bed. She smiles to me and gets up to leave. I have to stop myself from reaching out and making her stay with me longer. Our time left is scarce, now we only have the train ride together and then that's it. Until school starts back up again, that is.

I'm restless in bed. I don't want to leave this place to go back to Wool's orphanage. These thoughts keep me up for most the night. I hardly get any sleep, but I'm all right with it. The time passed quickly, perhaps too quickly.

We aren't given any breakfast. The trolley on the train is meant to satiate our hunger on our way home. I take Iris' arm and pull her along the halls until we find an empty cart. She smiles at me once we're seated,

"Promise to write me every chance you get?"

'Of course, as long as you do the same"

She nods. I believe she'll keep the promise. Our letters will be the only highlight of my summer. I smirk, well I could always terrorize the other orphans but that's not really a highlight. Nonetheless, I'll keep that idea in mind, and to myself. I doubt Iris would be pleased if she knew how I treated muggles.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We've finally arrived. Iris and I walk off the train and grab our luggage slowly. Not wanting to return to the muggle side of King's Cross Station. Sadly, we eventually must go through the platform 9¾ passage way. No muggle sees any of us magically appear through a solid brick wall, how oblivious. Fenrir is surprisingly quiet now. I see the orphanage car they sent to pick me up, Mrs. Herman waiting for me beside it,

"There's my ride",

I mumble. Iris nods and looks at me,

"I'll miss you",

She whispers and moves in to hug me. I awkwardly hug her back,

"Iris!"

We pull apart, Iris turns around answering to her name,

"That's my dad",

I nod. We say our goodbyes and part ways.

I make my way to Mrs. Herman,

"Hello",

She greets me curtly. I mumble a reply greeting. Bending down to grab my drunk and place it in the car her shrill voice stops me mid-way,

"What is _that_?"

"What is what?"

"_That_!"

She shrills some more while pointing to Fenrir,

"An owl",

I say this slowly, like one would to a child. She does not appreciate this.

"I know what it is Tom"

I smirk,

"Then why did you ask?"

She's glaring at me now,

"Why do you have the owl Tom?"

"To write letters to my friend"

"Could the post not do the same?"

I shrug and reply,

"This way is faster",

She sighs, apparently giving up on the argument, and walks to the drivers seat side of the car. I complete the task of putting my trunk in the car and place Fenrir's cage next to me in the back seat.

"You ready to go home Tom?"

I don't reply to this, the orphanage will never be my home. Mrs. Herman doesn't even wait for a reply and starts the car, driving away from the train station. Driving me farther from my real home, Hogwarts.

**A/N: Wow this was long. As always I hope you liked it. You may not like how I skipped time but realistically, if I spent over six chapters on each year this story would be freakishly long. Also, I'm sorry about the 0's but that's the only way fanfiction shows space so… yeah. So to save time I will add long chapters like this, not always though, and will skip insignificant things so as to stop myself from rambling on about nonsense and such.**

**Love,**

**Pastry~ **


	8. Summer Break

**Chapter 7: Summer Break **

I stare up at the ceiling of my room. It's been a week since my return to the orphanage and I'm already depressingly bored. Fenrir is flying towards wherever Iris lives right now, delivering a message. The letter I sent didn't say much, just that I was keeping the promise and wondered how she was doing. I hope Iris replies quickly so that I have an escape to my bored state.

Even though we're not allowed to use magic outside of school I can still talk to snakes. Technically parseltongue that is just another language, not necessarily magic. The only things I do now a days is harass the others like I did before I was told I was a wizard. Now the only difference is that I'm more careful now, I know my limits, how far the muggles can be pushed.

The sound of rustling catches my attention. I look to the window and see Fenrir with a letter in her talon. I smile and dash towards Fenrir, who, in turn, squawked at me in surprise, and grabbed the letter that was tied around her leg.

_Dear… Friend?_

I laughed at her heading, she still didn't know what to call me, and I had no idea of what I wanted to be called. I continue to read,

_I'm glad that we're keeping the promise, really, I am. I'm doing fine. My father stays out of my way, usually, and I stay out of his. Hope their treating you well at the orphanage, if not I think the ministry would understand if you hexed them._

I snort at this part. Iris knows the ministry would have a fit if I hexed a bunch of muggles,

_Wish we could meet up to hang out but…_

I know what she means, even though she lets the sentence hang off like that. There are several reasons, one would be the orphanage, and they can't allow me to out by myself. Another would be her father; most likely, just because he thinks she's a freak doesn't mean he would let his only child off alone into London. Finally, it would look awfully suspicious to people, like police officers, if they saw two eleven year olds out alone in the city.

I read the rest of her letter. There isn't much more and most of it is just her babbling, she signs off with,

_Your friend,_

_Iris_

This part might be the best part of the entire letter. My friend. Makes me feel wanted, sure I'm wanted in the wizarding community but not so much in the muggle world. Here I feel like an outcast, an undesirable. This is unsettling, once I am older and out of Hogwarts I'll make a name for myself, though I don't know what name they'll know me by, where everyone knows who I am and will never forget.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Letters have passed between us periodically through out the past several weeks. I swear the letters are the only things keeping me sane. How pathetic of me.

Fenrir appears at the windowsill once again. I walk towards her and grab the letter. She stares at me, I sigh and hand her a treat as a reward. If I don't she'll squawk the entire night, last time she did that Mrs. Herman threatened to call animal control and take her away. Like I would ever let that happen, it was just an empty threat.

I open the letter and begin to read,

_I don't know what you'll think about this but I think it's pretty brilliant,_

Iris had given up on headings a while ago, saying that it made her feel awkward by addressing me as simply 'friend',

_So I know how much you dislike your name and hate it when others call you by it so I tried to think of names that you can be referred to as. I mainly did this because I'm bored like no other by the way. _

_T__OM__ M__AR__VO__L__O R__ID__DLE_

_I am Lord…_

_I didn't get any farther than that sadly. I thought the Lord part was brilliant, as you are the heir to Slytherin and all. Maybe you can figure a name out of the left over letters. Well that's all I have to say for now. Except for the repetitive question of how are you doing? _

_Your Friend,_

_Iris_

Wow, is all I can think. How bored can someone get? I mean I appreciate her help, as always, but how bored is she? Is she doing all right? It can't be healthy for one to be this bored, can it?

I try to ignore the ever-twisting knot in my stomach as I attempt to rearrange these letters into something that can be considered remotely English.

Tomorvle?

No.

Levotmo?

No.

These 'names' aren't intimidating, only silly and ridiculous.

Voltemord?

Kind of creepy, not really, but I'm getting closer.

Voldemort?

Hmm, Voldemort, it's definitely interesting. I admit, it rolls of the tongue. Voldemort. Yes, this'll work.

I pull out a quill and a blank piece of parchment and begin to write a letter back to Iris, telling her that I've chosen a name. Fenrir sees the letter and gives me a dirty look. She knows how late it is. I sigh; she won't be taking any letters to anyone tonight. I'll have to wait for morning before Fenrir even considers delivering a letter.

Falling back onto my bed I glare at her. She glares right back. Eventually she loses interest and begins to eat her dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm worried. It has been over a week since I sent that letter to Iris and she has yet to respond. She never takes this long. Iris replies right away, always. Three days of waiting at the most. She never takes a week.

I pace around in my room. I've had to scare away numerous muggles who would try to force me to the kitchen for meals. Eventually they give up and send the food to my room. They can't let me starve now can they?

I growl out in frustration, what is taking her so long? Just as I was about to kick my bed Fenrir appeared in my window. Finally! I practically pounce on her for the letter. She snipped at me, unhappy with my advancement toward her. Right now I could care less. I throw her a treat and sit down on my bed.

_Hello Voldemort,_

_That's a very interesting name, highly original of you. Think I could simply call you Morty? Voldemort is a bit long, besides it'll be my term of endearment for you. Of course, I won't call you Morty if you don't want me too. _

I laugh at this; Iris is always thinking of how others feel. How un-Slytherin of her. I notice that the letter is shaking. Then I realize the letter isn't shaking, my hands are.

_Sorry it took so long for me to reply. Believe me it wasn't intentional. _

I am frustrated that she doesn't explain why she took so long to reply. Actually this is all she wrote. Which is strange considering Iris usually babbles for a good half a page before signing off.

I let out an annoyed sigh and lay back onto my bed. What could have happened to her to make her delay writing the letter? Better yet, what would make her not tell me why she took so long to reply? I make a mental note to ask her these questions next time I see her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iris' letters were never late after that. They were always returned in no more than three days after I would send them. I told her that it was fine if she called me 'Morty', I also attempted to ask her why she wouldn't tell me why it took he so long to reply on that one particular letter but she would never reply, or even acknowledge the question. Eventually I stopped asking.

On July 31st I received the letter that tells me which books I need to buy for my second year. This is a good sign, it means summer is almost over and I'll be free of this hellhole once more. I grimace when Mrs. Herman tells me that she'll be accompanying me to buy my supplies. I nod slowly, trying to figure a way to get out of her coming with.

Mrs. Herman is uncomfortable, I wish she would have just stayed back at the orphanage but no; she has to act like she actually cares about me. Hardly, she thinks I'm a freak. She's only escorting me because it's the law.

We arrive at Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. It's the easiest way for muggles to enter the wizard market realm. Mrs. Herman sneers at anyone who comes too close to us.

She tells me that she'll wait in the Leaky Cauldron while I buy my supplies. So much for her escorting me. I walk to Flourish and Blotts to purchase my textbooks, went to Pottidge's Cauldron shop for the obvious, and finally Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop for stationary items. I can only buy the bare minimum of supplies since the school funds buy my things. Thank goodness I didn't grow much this summer, I don't know if the school will pay for new robes anytime soon.

Even though I had finished my shopping several minutes ago I decided to look around other shops to waste time. I do not want to return to Mrs. Herman. I was looking at the Divination section in Flourish and Blotts when I was practically tackled to the ground.

"Morty!"

I hear. I turn around so that I face Iris. She hugs me automatically, I hug her back, this time it is less awkward.

I smile down at her she keeps her gaze to the floor. This confuses me, why is she avoiding looking me in the eyes?

"Iris? Look at me",

She doesn't respond, like she didn't hear me. I lift her chin up, forcing her to look me in the eye. My brow furrows at the sight,

"What happened to your eye?"

There's a bruise forming just under right eye. It looks fresh, unlike the one that seems to be fading under her jaw,

"What happened?"

I all but yelled. I can begin to feel my blood boil, who did this to her?

"Car accident"

She replies lamely, then continues,

"That's why I took so long to return that letter"

This is complete bull and she knows it. Those bruises don't match up with her story,

"Iris",

I start but that look in her eyes stops me from asking.

"Iris, who's your friend?"

A man asks. I recognize him to be her father. Is he the one who did this? Iris breaks away from me,

"This is Morty, he's in the same house as me at school"

He smiles, to anyone else he would seem like a caring father, pleased to meet a friend of his child's. I noticed the slight twitch in his smile, the pulsating vein in his neck. He's as happy to be here as Sir Nicolas is happy to be called Nearly Headless Nick.

He places a hand on Iris' shoulder. She shudders. I assume there's another bruise on her shoulder. I glare at him furiously.

"Well we'd best be going now dear",

He says and begins to pull her away from me.

"See you soon, Morty",

Iris says, once again not making eye contact. I nod and only turn away when they're out of sight. If he really is the one beating Iris, because her injuries obviously aren't the result of a car accident, then I swear I'll kill him.

I look to the time. Mrs. Herman must be getting impatient. I walk back to the Leaky Cauldron and spot her in a corner reading a book that she brought along with her. She finally becomes aware of my presence when I stand next to her,

"You ready to leave, Tom?"

I nod and begin to walk back to the car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally it's September 1st. The day everyone returns to Hogwarts. Mrs. Herman, once again, is left with the responsibility of escorting me. I wonder if they take bets on who'll take care of me and Mrs. Herman keeps losing. She helps me place my trunk and Fenrir onto a cart and sees me off. It's almost ten o'clock; I have over an hour before the train leaves. I don't mid though; the earlier I'm here the faster I'm free from the orphanage.

I walk through the passage that is platform 9 ¾. After placing my belongings with everyone else's to be placed onto the cargo cart, I enter the train and begin to look around for Iris. She may not be here yet but it never hurts to look.

I realize that she isn't here yet and found an empty room and take a seat inside. This is an advantage to arriving early, you have first pick at room carts. I pull my wand out of the pack sack that I brought onto the train. It also contains a change of school clothes, a snack, and a book if I become bored. Now that I'm on the train I am allowed to perform magic.

Around eleven o'clock more students begin to pile into the train. Some second years, like myself, ask if they can share the room cart. I act civil and tell them that I'm saving it for friends. They nod understandingly and walk away without a second thought. Eventually Iris finds me and enters the room cart to sit with me,

"Hey",

She greets, as if the incident at Diagon Alley never happened.

"Hey",

I reply, looking her over, seeing if she has any new bruises. She doesn't, and the bruise under her eye is barely noticeable. No one will ever know.

She sits across from me and asks,

"What are you reading?"

Several minutes before Iris appeared I had put my wand away and retrieved my book,

"Just a potions book for school",

Iris nods and says nothing else. I hate that she's not talking to me. How can she act like everything is fine?

"Does you father hit you?"

Like I've said before, I don't like beating around the bush. Iris looks shocked, not expecting the question,

"Morty",

She begins but then pauses, unsure of how to continue.

"I told you—"

"That you were in an accident. You and I both know that to be a bunch of bull, Iris"

Iris looks like she's about to cry. However my resolve doesn't waver, these questions have to be asked.

"What do you expect me to say Morty?"

"The truth",

She sighs and curls up into a little ball,

"So what if he does? It changes nothing",

"Use magic to protect yourself! The ministry wouldn't expel you if it was self defense!"

Her statement makes me so angry _I _could hit her. I refrain, take a deep breath, and calm myself,

"They wouldn't see it as self defense if it were against a helpless muggle"

Even though she's probably right I refuse to accept this response. Nonetheless I move on to the next best question,

"How long?"

She looks to me; she knows what I mean,

"Since I received the letter telling me I'm a witch. I've told you before, he thinks I'm a freak",

Iris says this as if it justifies what he does.

"It's not as if he hits me everyday, Morty. In fact it's pretty rare that he does"

She continues to justify his actions. Why does she not seem to hate him? She can't possibly think it's her fault, can she?

I let the subject drop, for now. It's finally eleven o'clock and the train starts to take off. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I'm on my way back to Hogwarts, back to my home.

**A/N: Hello, hope you liked the chapter, as always. I appreciate all the visitors I received. Over 25, way to go fans! Now about those dates, I got them off Wikipedia. I know Wikipedia isn't reliable; I've even had to edit some of their pages. But since my books are in storage at the moment (we're moving) I have to rely on Wikipedia.**

**Love,**

**Pastry~ **


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home**

It's late by the time the train arrives at Hogwats. The majority of the ride was spent in silence. Iris remained in her ball position until the trolley lady came around and asked if we wanted anything. I said no but Iris bought a couple of treats and shared them with me.

I still don't know how to convince her to do something about her father. These thoughts are troublesome and are interfering with my welcome-back-home happiness. For the moment I'll leave it alone, I suppose.

This year we won't be entering Hogwarts by boats like we did last year. We've been told that that way of transportation is for first years only. For everyone else carriages that are pulled by magic transport us. At least, I think they're pulled by magic.

The wait for the first years is so boring it is almost painful,

"I can't believe that it was just one year ago that we were first years",

Iris reminisces. I nod, still unsure of what I should say to her. She picks up on this and turns her gaze onto the plate sitting in front of her, like it suddenly became interesting. Finally the first years are lead into the Great Hall by professor Dumbledore. The hat sings its song, a different song I noticed, and then Dubledore calls names one by one to be sorted. I clap, like everyone else, whenever someone is sorted into Slytherin. Though I'm hardly paying attention to what's going on around. I just respond to those around me; if they clap, I clap.

When the last student has been sorted the food appears and the feast begins. The kid sitting next to me gasps in surprise and loads his plate with so much food it could feed three obese children. This kid is pretty skinny too, is he starved or something? Then he begins to talk to anyone who'll listen,

"My name's Connor, Connor Bryne, isn't this place so cool? I've never seen anything like it. How does the ceiling show the sky like that?"

He continues on like this, not stopping for anyone to answer his questions. I grimace when he turns to face me,

"What's your name?"

I look to Iris; she's staring at the kid, wondering how I'll respond,

"Tom,"

I say eventually. That's how everyone here knows me by. I feel no need to confuse them and have the professors chastise me about telling lies to first years.

"That's a bit of a boring name now isn't it? How about you? What's yours?"

He asks too many questions. Now he's targeting Iris,

"Iris",

As always she's polite but I can tell she wants him to leave her alone. Too bad I'm still annoyed with her because of the train ride otherwise I would tell the kid to shove off.

"Well that's a bit more interesting then Tom,"

He nods to himself,

"Are you two second years or higher?"

"We're second years",

I answer a bit curtly.

"That's cool, you know, I've heard that the potions teacher, can't remember his name, chooses the elite to have dinner with him every now and again. Isn't that cool? I'm going to be in that club, He'll love me, obviously"

I laugh when I hear Iris make a gagging noise.

"What makes you so special that professor Slughorn will invite you to join the club?"

I can't help but ask,

"I'm a pureblood, of course",

I snort. This actually surprises me. Even though he may be a pure blood doesn't mean he knows what's going on in this school.

Iris scoots closer to me, whispering into my ear,

"Will this kid never shut up?"

I laugh and whisper back,

"Only if we hex him",

She frowns, contemplating this. Iris doesn't like hexing others just for fun,

"Oh come on Iris, he's going to be hexed sooner or later"

Iris probably would have submitted and allowed me to hex him had the Head Master not told us it was time for the Prefects to escort us to our houses. Either way we're free of Connor. The Prefects tell us the password, Scalawag Serpent, and step aside to let us enter.

Not much has changed. A few things are new; they replaced the carpet in the common room that was ripped at the end of last year, as well as some of the run down furniture. Once again Slughorn isn't here to greet his students, so we're left in the care of the Prefects. Iris and I walk up the stairs to see that our belongings are in order. She tells me that she'll meet me in my room, since I can't go into hers, before we have to part on the stairs.

By the time I get to my room, which is apparently with the same people as before, I notice that Fenrir's cage is missing. I ask around to see if anyone had taken her by mistake. They respond by telling me there was no owl by my things when they came in.

"Iris",

I call when she enters the room,

"Do you know what has happened to Fenrir?"

"Yes,"

Thank God, I thought the school had lost her or something. That's a relief,

"We only have her for the summers. The house elves returned her to the owl tower",

I had forgotten about that. Iris then pulls out her syllabus and hands it to me. I look it over, and smirk,

"Good, we have majority of our classes together"

She smiles. Apparently over what had happened on the train. I suppose I should let it go, for now at least.

"What classes?"

"Potions, I suppose we have Slughorn to thank for that. Defense, that's good, this year we begin dueling. Charms, History of Magic, and Astronomy"

She nods. Pleased with this outcome,

"That means we have Transfiguration and Herbology separately?"

I nod. This is acceptable.

Iris takes back her syllabus and begins to leave the room. If she doesn't the Prefects will come in telling everyone it's time for bed and then she'd have to deal with them for a good five minutes about how its unseemly to be in the boys dorm so late in the evening.

"Good night, Morty",

She mouths before walking out of the room entirely. I smile and walk back to my bed. The Prefect pokes his head into the room and tells us it's time for bed. The others, as expected, groan but changed into the bedclothes nonetheless.

I slide into bed and notice that same snake slithering it's way towards me, most likely to welcome me back again,

"_Welcome back, master"_

I nod and whisper back a question,

"_Do you know where the location of the Chamber of Secrets?"_

I'm actually surprised that I've never thought to ask a snake this question before. Sadly, he shakes his head,

"_No, the Chamber's location is unknown to most here. We were not here when it was created"_

I nod and it slithers away. Turning onto my side I sigh. Though what the snake said was discouraging I will not give up in my search for the Chamber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first week passed as always, in a boring stupor. I don't really care though, this week we'll be dueling in D.A.D.A. This is what I've wanted to do since the first day of school of last year. Iris and I enter the class earlier than necessary. So early, in fact, that we are able to help professor Dumbledore set up,

"When do you think Slughorn will have the first slug club party?"

Iris asks while we're pushing the tables to the side of the room,

"Soon, most likely. He just needs time to figure out who's 'worthy' of an invitation this year",

She nods in agreement.

Once we finish setting up the class, the rest of the students walk in. How convenient. Dumbledore tells us to pair up and begin practicing the correct stances and foot work for dueling. Iris and I pair up without question.

This part is idiotic. Who cares about the 'etiquette of dueling' in real life? When your up against a dark wizard I doubt he'll care about how many steps you take, or if you raise your wand when you turn your backs to each other. He, or she, would kill you without hesitation if you ever turn your back on them. Dumbledore is supposed to be the greatest wizard, as of right now, in the world. Why is he wasting our time with 'etiquette'?

Dumbledore calls upon our attention,

"I will call you up two at a time, you will follow the etiquette of dueling and will only use spells to disarm, not harm"

I groan. That's not fun at all.

"Mr. Riddle, Mr. Palmer, please come here"

Even though it's no fun to simply disarm someone it is good practice. Will Palmer walks up onto the stage on the left side; I walk up onto the right. We meet in the middle where Dumbledore tells us to bow and begin the proper etiquette.

We turn around, raise our wands, and take three steps. We wait for Dumbledore to count down to one from three before we begin.

"Three, two, one",

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Finite Incantatem!_"

This is too easy. Palmer is so predictable

"_Impedimenta!_"

Palmer doesn't know what hits him as he trip and fall to the ground,

"_Accio wand!_"

The duel is finished. I have Palmer's wand. Successfully disarming him.

Dumbledore seems pleased. He waves the both of us away and calls upon two more people. I make my way off the stage and towards Iris. She's standing in the front and smiles at me when I'm next to her,

"Someone's been practicing"

"I've just been reading about spells over the summer, I haven't actually practiced any of them until now",

I smile at her, she smiles back, and we stare at each other for a while until Dumbledore calls out the next couple.

Since one of the names wasn't Iris' we continue to talk. Mainly about how well the others produce their spells or betting on what spell we think they'll use on each other. The only time we paused our conversations was when Dumbledore would call out names. I could tell Iris was becoming impatient,

"Ms. Ackers and Mr. Thorn",

Great, I think, she's finally called upon and she's up against a male, a Gryffindor male nonetheless. I hope she can handle herself.

They make their way onto the stage. Go through the exact same exact steps that everyone else did and wait for Dumbledore's countdown,

"Three, two, one"

"_Incarcerous!_"

Thorn is immediately tied up by ropes, I don't know how he'll be able to get out of that any time soon,

"_Avis Oppugno!_"

Strike that last statement. Clever, birds appeared and begin to attack Iris, causing her to lose focus and free Thorn from the ropes.

"_Protego!_"

A barrier appears and protects Iris from the birds,

"_Relashio!_"

This time Iris doesn't give him an opportunity to fight back. She directs the spell to force Thorn's wand out of his grasp.

Dumbledore nods and dismisses them. Iris duels very well. I know I shouldn't be surprised but I am. I chuckle; I guess I'm not the only one who's been reading spell incantations over the summer.

Once Iris was by my side we picked up on our little bets on what spells other will you. I win majority of the time but every now and then Iris will guess something so random it just has to be correct. I begin to wonder when we'll learn how to cast spells without actually saying them. Will they even teach us how to do so? Or are we simply supposed to learn on our own time?

Sooner then I prefer the class ends and Dumbledore tell us to be on our way. First and second years have two classes left before dinner. Mine are Transfiguration and Potions. Iris' are Herbology and Potions. Slughorn must have decided that Iris and I be in the same class. Then again, this is presumptuous of me.

Iris is always excited to attend Herbology. She loves anything that's living; it's so weird. We walk along side each other to our classes until the paths to our destinations force us to separate; well unless we want to be tardy we separate.

Professor Zillah begins to bark orders at us the moment class begins. Grab a goblet, pull out your books, and ready your wands etcetera, etcetera. Transfiguration can be an exciting class at times, but today is not one of those times. Today we'll be transforming water into wine. How biblical.

Just as I was about to fall asleep we were dismissed. I bound down the hallways toward the Potions classroom. I'm the first one to arrive, as always, even professor Slughorn isn't here yet. He's probably in his office gathering books and ingredients we'll all need for this period. Slughorn, as well as all the other teacher's, have decided that I'm a perfect student and expect nothing short of perfection from me. Although this makes me feel wanted I can't help but feel the stress from all of their pressure. The only teacher who seems to think a bit differently than the rest is Dumbledore.

Iris is the next to arrive, along with a couple others who have nothing better to do. She walks toward the table I'm sitting at and takes the seat next to mine,

"How was Transfiguration?"

"Dull, all we did was transform water into wine. Nothing spectacular",

She nods. Iris, most likely, had to do the exact same thing when she attended her class prior to mine,

"How was Herbology?"

"Alright",

This is surprising. Iris usually overly conversational when she returns from Herbology, I wait for her to continue but she never does,

"Just alright? I thought it was pretty interesting. Lantana Camara is used in many potions. We've already used it plenty of times in this class"

She was about to say something but the rest of the class chose that moment to join us. Slughorn appeared from his office as well. He gives us the names of three potions and expects us to complete them by the end of class. These potions aren't all that difficult; they just take a long time to prepare. I, along with the rest of the class, begin to gather the ingredients we'll need. Instead of doing each potion one at a time I pull out three cauldrons and start all of them at the same time.

A few others notice what I am doing and begin to do the same. I doubt they'll be able to keep up though; they'll probably mix up the ingredients and fail miserably. They'll be angry that that won't happen to me but that's just too bad. I'm superior to them; of course I won't screw up the ingredients.

Iris decides to complete the task the conventional way, one at a time. She's superior to the others in this area simply because she admits that she would screw up the ingredients and chooses the best way for her, unlike so many others in this classroom.

After I organize everything properly and begin the first step on all the potions I bring up our last conversation,

"So why didn't you like the Herbology class?"

Iris looks up from her cauldron. She replies without pausing her potion making,

"I didn't like the conversational topic that the class was stuck on"

I groan, why is it whenever Iris answers a question I always feel more confused then before she answered,

"What was the topic?"

"How muggles use the plant. What they use to do with it, more specifically",

I put down my ingredients and stare at her. She takes notice and continues,

"They use the plant to kill livestock. Rumor has it they would also place the unripe berries into their children's food. You know, if the children misbehaved or if they couldn't take care of them and didn't want them to suffer, most of the time they were mental and would do it simply for their own personal jollies",

Oh, I see. I almost forgot how much Iris hates the subject of death. Now that I think about it child abuse was always a touchy subject. I'm surprised I never put it all together. I change the conversation to a nature of a lighter subject. We smile, laugh and talk about trite things for the duration of the class.

Finally, with five minutes to dismissal, Slughorn tells everyone to put down what they're working on and begins to walk around the class to check our results. I, of course, had finished my three potions with plenty of time to spare. Iris cut it close but was able to finish them all before Slughorn called everyone to a standstill.

Slughorn begins with our side of the classroom. He nods to those who have completed the task successfully. Grimaces at those whose potions have turned out horrid; not surprising, those gits didn't organize their ingredients properly. Slughorn smiles pleasantly when he looks at my cauldrons,

"Perfect, as expected from you Tom",

He makes a pleasant, yet creepy, noise when he looks at Iris' cauldrons. Silently telling her that even though her potions are better than most there are not as good as mine. She shrugs, used to this type of thing by now.

Slughorn finishes reviewing everyone's potions and dismisses us,

"Tom, Iris, may I have a word?"

We answer his question silently by staying in the room. I assume this has something to do with either our potions or slug club,

"I have delayed slug club this year, as you have already noticed I assume. This is because of how unimpressive the first years have been so far. Last year the school was at its prime I suppose, bright children in every year. Now not even a single first year knows how to begin a potion, much less perfect one".

He pauses, why is he telling us this?

"I am telling all of my returning club members this, so please don't feel uneasy",

Well there's my answer,

"The next club meeting will be this Friday. I have invited a large amount of first years to this and once it is finished I will be leaving it to you club member to decide on who'll stay and who'll go. Do you understand?"

We both nod. Who wouldn't understand? He thanks us and wishes us a pleasant dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the week passed semi-quickly. D.A.D.A is the highlight of my day now. Tonight is slug club, meaning Iris and I get to skip the dinner that everyone usually goes to. Since this club meeting is the first and apparently a large one we are allowed to wear non-uniform clothes.

I walk down to the common room to find Iris waiting for me,

"Ready to go?"

I nod and we make our way down to the potions room. Slughorn complains at every club meeting how he wishes to have a bigger office so he could hold the parties in there and not in the potions classroom. He only has small club gatherings in his office. I'm indifferent, it's not like the place where the club is held will make the club any more interesting. I only attend these parties for pretences. The teachers do expect a lot from me after all.

We arrive at the party exactly on time, which, for us, is a bit late. I notice only a few other students have already arrived most are first years. Connor happens to be one of them, great. Iris and I walk over to the dining table and take our seats. I feel no need to converse with the others; they're a bit insignificant to me. Iris' conversing companions have yet to arrive, and even if they were here she would never leave my side. She's too insecure to talk to others like that, don't know why though.

I groan when I notice Connor walking over to us. Iris notices this as well and sighs,

"Hello again, I didn't know you two were in slug club. Oh well, didn't I tell you I would be invited? Hope you two didn't doubt me, that'd be a bit embarrassing"

I nod. Like I remember what he said. I wonder if anyone has hexed him yet,

"How has your first two weeks been?"

I ask, curious to know if he really has been hexed yet.

"Great, thanks for asking. The only bad thing is that some prick jinxed me last week. Heard he got a weeks detention, lousy git"

Well that's surprising, someone actually took time to place a jinx when they could have hexed him and the git probably would have gotten away with it.

When everyone arrives Slughorn invites everyone to the dining table for dinner. Connor takes a seat next to Iris. I snort when he begins his non-stop talking to her; Iris' face is priceless. Slughorn introduces all the new comers to the returning members while appetizers float around us, waiting for our ok to give us whatever is in their dishes. Most people, including Iris, accept the salad. I wait for the soup to make its way towards me.

Slughorn attempts to find anything of interest from these new students. I assume he only invited these students because of who they are related to. Connor is apparently related to someone important in the ministry. Doesn't seem to be helping him though, he's such a babbling git. Slughorn looks at him with disdain; he hides it well though.

Eventually the dinner is over and the first years leave. Now it is time for the rest of us to decide who stays and who goes. I really don't care about them, I just want to make sure Connor won't be returning. After the voting is over Slughorn nods and dismisses us. I smirk; it was a unanimous vote for Connor to not return.

The Slytherins walk back to the house together. Iris chats a bit with another girl who she has become acquaintances with over time. The other girl, whose name escapes me, laughs and says even if someone's a pureblood that doesn't mean they're not a complete git. I assume they're talking about Connor but who can really tell?

By the time we return to the house it is already time for curfew. I wish Iris a good night and walk to my dorm room. Tonight I am exceptionally tired. I think Connor non-stop chatter took more out of me then I thought. The moment my head hits my pillow I'm out like a light, good thing it's the weekend tomorrow and I can sleep in.

**A/N: Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a heads up but the next chapter may not be up until late tomorrow. I'll try to get it in today but the way things are going that is highly unlikely.**

**Love,**

**Pastry~**


	10. Second Years, Duels, and Connor

**Chapter 9: Second Years, Duels and Connor**

Tomorrow is the first day of winter break. This is my favorite time of the year, almost everyone is gone and I practically have the entire castle to myself. Iris helps me look for the chamber whenever she has free time. During break she decides to get ahead on upcoming homework so she won't stress as much during exam time. Though how she convinced the teachers to tell her what the upcoming assignments were I'd never know.

Today is one of the days that Iris is not in the library studying her butt off. We start off on the seventh floor today. By using _Alohomora_ we are able to enter every empty classroom that would be inaccessible otherwise. I love magic.

"What are you two doing?"

Iris jumps in surprise. Great, it's Connor. What is he even doing here? Shouldn't he have left yesterday with the others? Most purebloods do,

"What's it to you Connor?"

I'm tired of acting civil to this git. If he starts babbling I swear I'll hex him.

"I was bored so I started wandering around the castle, I saw the two of you and decided to see what you were up to. I don't think we're supposed to be here. Wasn't it locked?"

And the babbling begins. I grab my wand from my pocket and begin to think of some hex,

"_Langlock!_"

I'm shocked. Iris has her wand pointed at Connor. Since when does she know how to hex someone? Connor's face twists with confusion. I'm just happy to have him shut up. He points at Iris disdainfully and then runs out of the room.

"You know he's going to tell on you",

I warn her. Detention isn't very pleasant, what with the torture and all.

"Then I'll have to cover my tracks"

She smiles, we walk out of the room and I cast,

"_Colloportus!_"

On the door, relocking it successfully.

"_Deletrius_"

I have never heard of that spell, I ask her what it does,

"Removes the evidence of previous spells I've cast, like the _Langlock_, I came across it while in the library"

Interesting, I think, now I begin to wonder, how many spells are there? I decide it would be wise to stop our search for now and head back to the common room. We almost make it when professor Slughorn calls for us. Turning around I noticed that Connor was next to him and his mouth was free to babble away.

"Iris, Mr. Bryne tells me that you hexed him and broke a number of school rules, is this true?"

"No",

She doesn't even blink.

"That's a lie! I saw you two unlock that door, that's trespassing. Not to mention hexing me!"

Slughorn grimaces at Connor's loudness. I feel the need to say something,

"Where exactly did she hex you? I've been with Iris all day and we haven't even seen you 'til now"

I smirk. Slughorn looks to Connor, thinking twice about what he's been told,

"Mr. Bryne, Tom is a top notch student. He would not lie about something as serious as this"

I have to hold back a snort. He acts like he actually knows me,

"Check her wand professor! She hexed me!"

Slughorn sighs and asks for Iris' wand. She hands it over with out complaint; knowing that he won't look closely enough to see if she really had placed a hex on Connor. Slughorn sighs and looks to Connor disappointingly,

"Mr. Bryne, lying is not accepted here at Hogwarts"

"I'm not lying!"

"I'm sure someone hexed you, but it wasn't Iris. Her wand shows no sign of hexing activity. Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Bryne"

Connor makes a face and stomps away,

"Good decision you all made, voting that boy out of slug club. Saved me a number of headaches",

I snort once Slughorn is our of earshot,

"He'd believe me even if I had told him that he was the one to hex Connor"

"Most teachers would. They all adore you, you know"

Yes, I know. It can be a bother sometimes but in times like this it can become useful.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Iris finished all her upcoming homework, and after giving me the assignments, we devoted all of our time trying to find the Chamber. Alas, we could not find a single thing to suggest there even was a Chamber. However, same as last year, I refuse to give up.

The Christmas feast is amazing, as expected; Iris and I fill our plates with turkey potatoes and many other side dishes. Again I was unable to obtain anything worth giving to Iris. I wonder if she got me anything, doubtful. She may just peck me on the cheek again, like last year.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We sneak some dessert into the common room after the feast ended. All of the prefects had gone home for break and Slughorn wouldn't care as long as we offered him something. Iris eats a couple of sweets and then says she's had enough. I snort at the thought of her stopping because of something like 'watching her figure' and reach for her sweets.

After I finish eating I stretch out and lie down across the couch. Successfully resting my legs on Iris' lap. Hey, if she's not complaining then I'm not moving. She sighs and makes a comment about how my feet smell. I shrug and lay my head back on the headrest.

I feel Iris relax and I begin to doze off. I could very well have fallen into a deep sleep if it hadn't been for the crackling of the fire. Not sure why that'd keep me up though. Time passes in silence until Iris stretches and lifts my feet off of her lap, almost forcing me to wake,

"I was comfortable like that, Iris"

"That's too bad Morty, It's almost midnight and I for one would like to have a good night sleep in my bed"

"We could have had a good night sleep here, you know"

"I'm so sure",

She replies sarcastically.

I open my eyes to mach-glare at her. This doesn't faze her however. All it does is make her smile at me,

"Merry Christmas, Morty"

She says before kissing me on the cheek and walking up the stairs to her room. I touch my cheek, wondering if this will become a tradition between the two of us.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before everyone returned I decided to work on the homework assignments Iris told me about. It was one of the best decisions of my life. Now, while everyone else is freaking out about the vast amounts of homework, I can relax and focus on the upcoming exams.

Now that we know what to expect from exams it is much easier to study. Even though that is true, Iris and I still spend most of our time in the library. We can't technically study for D.A.D.A this year though. Our grades will be determined on how well we duel. I'm perfectly confident in my dueling abilities. Dumbledore has yet to pair me up with someone who has even come close to disarming me. I wonder whom he'll pair me up with for the exam. He'll most likely decide on Thorn. Thorn is very outgoing with his incantations and will try anything to win.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over Spring break I complete all the unnecessary homework they give me as quickly as I can so that I may practice perfecting my spells for the upcoming duel. Iris decides to focus more on the homework than her incantations. Making sure that every essay they gave us is as perfect as she can make it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yet again everyone freaks out about exams. I try not to but the pressure is becoming exponential. My first final, Charms, passes uneventfully. So do many of the others, such as History of Magic, Transfiguration, even Herbology passes by without a hitch. Classes like Astronomy take a bit more attention to pass.

I find it strange how the teachers change your schedule around for exams. I suppose to throw you off and to attempt to make you study harder in the future. D.A.D.A is my last exam, seeing as how I just finished my potions exam. I make my way towards the D.A.D.A room, my excitement overflowing.

Apparently I'm not the only one excited. Though I'm sure the others are just excited to finish their last exam. While I think about this that melancholy feeling returns. Once this exam is finished we'll have the feast and then tomorrow it will be time to return to the orphanage. I wish I could just stay here for the summer.

I am brought out of my mental ramblings when Dumbledore calls the class to order. Iris is standing beside me now, almost as excited as I. Dumbledore begins to call off pairs and Iris and I fall into our system of betting, without money of course, on who will win and what spell they'll use.

As the numbers of students who have yet to duel begin to dwindle I begin to wonder who Dumbledore paired me with. Thorn has already dueled someone, as has every other good duelist in the class. He couldn't have paired me with an incompetent duelist, could he? I hope Dumbledore didn't simply pair me with some idiot just because he knows I'll win either way. That's no fun at all.

I groan when there's barely any students left. The others, who have finished their exam, were not allowed to leave but instead congregated on one side of the classroom. Making it easier for everyone to see who hasn't dueled yet. Finally when there are less than four pairs left Dumbledore calls out,

"Riddle".

I walk up to the stage and await the name of my opponent,

"Ackers",

Bloody hell. I never expected Dumbledore to pair me up with my friend! Does he get some sick pleasure from this? Everyone makes some sort of sound. Well I asked for it. I wanted a difficult duel. Neither Iris nor I have yet to lose. Now everyone is paying attention to what is happening on stage. Iris walks onto the stage, we meet in the center,

"Ready Iris?"

I ask, sarcasm coating my voice,

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that, Morty?"

She replies with just as much sarcasm. I smirk. We turn, take our three steps and raise our wands. Dumbledore begins his countdown,

"Three, two, one"

"_Incarcerous!_"

Iris is bound by ropes, but not for long,

"_Diffindo!_"

The ropes cut open and release her. She goes on the offence,

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Finite Incantatem!_"

Dead lock,

"_Serpensotia!_"

I smirk. My snake appears and begins to slither its way towards Iris. The moment she saw the snake she froze, unsure of what to do,

"_Geminio!_"

When did she learn that spell? Iris duplicated my snake, not very smart though, when you think about it,

"_Obey me. Retrieve that girl's wand"_

I whisper to the snakes. They nod and once again make their way towards Iris. She huffs in frustration,

"_Incendio!_"

I cringe when the snakes are burned in her fire. She'll pay for that one,

"_Levicorpus!_"

Iris screams when she is dangled upside down. She blushes as she attempts to keep her skirt down but holds fast to her wand,

"_Liberacorpus_!"

She is immediately placed back onto her feat,

"_Obscuro!_"

Crap! I can't see!

"_Diffindo!_"

I quickly cut the blindfold from my eyes,

"_Stupify!_"

I cast, this is a long shot, but it's worth a try,

"_Protego!_"

Damn, no good. At this rate nothing will happen. Iris hesitates, giving me the advantage,

"_Rictusempra!_"

This is pathetic, but I am out of spells. Iris begins to laugh because of the spells effects. As a result she loses concentration and drops her wand,

"_Accio wand!_"

I cast immediately. Iris does nothing to stop me. I win. Iris stops laughing, was she faking?

Dumbledore congratulates me and calls up the next pair. Iris walks up to me,

"Congratulations, Morty, that was a tough duel"

"Did you drop your wand purposefully?"

I ask right away, not bothering to congratulate her back. She smiles to me knowingly and replies,

"Who knows?"

I groan and make a mental note that the next time we duel I will win without her giving up first. Giving up just because it was never going to end is unacceptable! I will tell her this new rule next time we duel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The main topic of our conversation during the feast is why she gave up,

"Let it be, Morty"

She tells me sternly, but I persist,

"Tell me why you allowed you wand to drop!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, it was an accident. I was being tickled! I had no control over what I was doing!"

"I don't believe you"

She sighs and doesn't respond. This is her way of avoiding something, not talking. It's frustrating and I drop the subject, yet again.

"We're writing each other this summer, right?"

"Of course, unless you don't want to"

"I want to"

We begin to talk about how we think we did on our finals. I tell her that I probably passed with flying colors. She tells me she thinks she did well on most of them.

The feast finishes with Head Master Dippet announcing to us his wishes for our safe trip home. Like he actually cares. We're dismissed to our houses and Iris and I walk to the couch. We talk about nothing truly interesting and I can't help blurting out,

"I don't want him to hurt you"

Iris looks startled by my outburst. When she figures out what I mean she smiles softly to me,

"I told you Morty, he doesn't hit me often"

"But he still hits you!"

I all but yell,

"Morty, leave it be, please? I will only be there for about three months. Technically I only have fifteen months total when you think about it. We're here most of the time, and I'll move out once I'm seventeen. It'll be ok"

"But what if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen, I promise"

"You'd better keep that promise. I'll hold you to it"

She smiles at me. I can't help but smile back. I hope she keeps that promise. Although she may not realize this, Iris is my only actual friend here. I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost her.

I lock away these thoughts, freeing my mind of them. The Prefects are putting curfew into affect and we must retire to our rooms. This year has gone by so quickly and it all is beginning to sink in. I'm not surprised when the effects begin to kick in, keeping me awake. I'm not sure when but eventually I fall into a dreamless sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The train ride back is uneventful as usual. I dread each moment that forces me farther apart from my real home. Nonetheless I watch by without complaint.

Before I know it we've arrive at King's Cross-Station. Iris and I walk out into the muggle world without a hitch. I look for whoever was sent to pick me up. This time it is Mrs. Walter who 'lost the bet'. I say my farewells to Iris and make my way towards the car. After I have successfully stored my trunk in the car I look back to where Iris is standing. I glare at the sight. Her father is there with her. No hug, no smile, nothing. He begins to walk away and she follows him.

I slam the car door in frustration and take my seat next to Fenrir's cage. Mrs. Walter looks like she is about to say something but decides against it and starts the car. I make no sound during the car ride. I simply stare out the window and wait for the car to stop so that I know we've arrived. I have a feeling this will be a long summer.

**A/N: Hello, as always I hope you liked it. I would like to say a big thank you to all those who have visited my story. Over 150 visits!! Go fans! Also, I was surprised at how many people viewed yesterday; 7/28/09 it beat the weekend record. That was a huge shocker to me this afternoon. Also, I know the Langlock spell was created by Snape, but I had already typed it and when I went back to check the spelling I saw that it was created by Snape. Don't hate me! It was too perfect for Connor, you know? Anywho, I would like to thank Gemma () for reviewing. **

**Love,**

**Pastry~**


	11. Summer Crushes

**Chapter 10: Summer Crushes **

In the past I would spend the majority of my time here at the orphanage by learning about new spells. This time around, however, I'm not. In the book that I stole from the school's library about Salazar I noticed that a chapter mentioned the other founders of Hogwarts. As well as what special objects they owned while alive.

Salazar had a ring and a gold locket. Godric owned a Goblin-made sword that is adorned with rubies and the sorting hat. I find it strange that none of this was mentioned in our History of Magic classes. Helga had a small golden cup with her symbol of the badger emblazed on it. Rowena had a diadem that enhances the wearer's wisdom.

The book mentions to whom these objects were handed down to. Obviously the sorting hat is at Hogwarts and apparently so is Godric's sword. Salazar's belongings were handed down to his family. Strange, why don't I have them? Helga's golden cup was also passed down to family. Rowena's, on the other hand, has gone missing. Apparently her daughter, Helena, stole it and it has remained missing to this day. I wonder where it is.

I want these items. Especially Salazar's belongings; they belong to me. I look to the back of the book where my family tree is. Perhaps it will lead me to who my family's belongings were given. While reading it I notice I had made a mistake. I had originally thought that I was the last living heir of Salazar. I'm not. I have an uncle, Morfin Gaunt. He must have the items. I start to make plans to visit him next summer. This will be a difficult task but I'm up for it. The book tells me where to find the Gaunt family. It's practically done half the work for me.

I write my plans to Iris. Half of me wants to convince her to join me in this quest but the other half, which I believe to be the stronger half, wants me to go alone. To find discover my family on my own, without anyone's help. The stronger half is relieved when Iris writes back saying how she wishes she could join me but mentions that she wouldn't be able to because of her father.

Thus begins a whole new subject. How is she, has he hurt her, how badly has he hurt her, and so on. She writes back saying that she is fine, that he hasn't hit her this summer. I release a heavy sigh when I read this. I've been worrying about her most of the time. When I wasn't preoccupied with my research, of course. I hate to say this but I think I've developed a bit of a crush on Iris. Ridiculous, I know, but I can't shake this feeling.

I try to hide my feelings in the letters I send to her. It is becoming harder to hide with each passing note. She seems to be oblivious to my feelings. I am both angered and relived by this. Her last letter to me requested that we choose a date to meet up and go shopping for school supplies. It's the middle of August and we have already received our list of supplies from the school.

We decide to meet at Flourish and Blotts this upcoming weekend. This is an acceptable date for whoever is to escort me. I believe Father Kerr is the one who will be taking me. Hopefully he doesn't tag along past the Leaky Cauldron. He would just make everything awkward.

I'm in luck. Father Kerr stays behind in the Leaky Cauldron, allowing me to do whatever I please. Diagon Ally is as busy as ever. I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't find Iris in this crowd they call customers.

Then again, I'm not some muggle git who gives up when things become difficult. I find Iris in the back by the magical creatures section. I frown; my heart begins to beat faster with each step leading me closer to her. If this is what its like to have a crush I'd rather eat slugs. Iris turns around,

"Morty!"

She walks up to me and hugs me, why does she have to hug me? It's only making my heart beat faster,

"Hello Iris"

I hug her back. Trying to make it seem that I don't find this embarrassing or awkward in the least.

We spend all day buying the books we need as well as parchment and quills. I take some time to buy new stationary for next summer. I guess the school staff knew I'd grow over the summer because they sent me extra money for a new set of robes. For this I am thankful, seeing as how I've grown a good three inches.

We still have a decent amount of time before we're expected to return to our designated guardians. I notice an alleyway that I've never seen before. My curiosity gets the better of me and I make my way down the street, away from Diagon Alley. Iris grabs onto my hand, too scared of the alley to notice my blush.

"I don't think we're suppose to be here Morty"

"Iris, it's fine. I just want to see where it leads"

There's a sign. Stating this alley as Knockturn Alley. I wonder why it's so deserted. Iris is beginning to shake with fear. Is she afraid of the dark or something?

I realize why Iris is shaking a bit too late. Witches and Wizards were following us. Coming at us from all sides. I place my hand on my wand, ready to defend at a moments notice. If it's self-defense then we won't be expelled. I pull us into a shop, not bothering to look at the name. It's dark and menacing; nothing like Diagon Alley's shops. The people who were following us seem to have disappeared. I hear Iris sigh in relief.

This shop is stocked with dark magic. I'm a bit hesitant to touch some things here. One of the items looks like it wants to bite my head off if I come too close. There's another person in the shop. Apparently haggling with the owner over something. A piece of jewelry if I had to guess,

"I won't pay over one-hundred galleons for this locket"

"Ms. Smith, I don't think you understand. This locket once belonged to the great Salazar Slytherin"

This caught my attention. If what he's telling her is true then that's _my _locket! Why does this man have it and not my uncle?

"Like that means anything to me. I'm Helga Hufflepuff's descendant for bloody sake!"

Is she really?

"I'm aware of that fact Ms. Smith, but this is still a valuable locket"

"Then I'll take my business elsewhere"

She beings to walk away, it's obvious she wasn't really going to leave but the man behind the counter still yells out,

"Fine, one-hundred galleons. It'll still be a profit"

He mumbled the last part to himself. What could he possibly mean by that?

"Great!"

She pays the man and he hands her the locket. I want to grab the locket from her meaty grasp. She doesn't deserve it. The man behind the counter finally notices our presence,

"What do you want?"

He is very curt. I guess he's only courteous to rich and powerful customers,

"We're lost. Could you tell us the way back to Diagon Alley?"

I ask, he snorts. The lady who bought the locket takes pity on us and says that she'll show us the way back. Great.

"What house are you two in?"

She asks when we exit the shop; Borgin & Burkes says the sign.

"We're both in Slytherin"

Iris answers,

"Really? What a coincidence, I just purchased something that once belonged to Slytherin. Would you two like you like to see it?"

We both nod, though I suspect Iris is indifferent. She's only curious because she knows I'm related to Slytherin.

She looks around quickly, to make sure there are no thieves around. Salazar's locket is amazing. Not too gaudy, not too petite either. You can tell that it is smooth just but looking at it. Six small flowers are engraved around the border on the front. A small snake curled into the shape of a 'S' is in the center. Beautifully detailed, any git could see that. I _must _have it.

"What did the shop keeper mean? When he said that he made a profit anyway. After all, you seemed to have haggled the price down immensely"

Iris asks this very important question,

"Well I heard that he bought it off some pregnant woman. I'm not sure if she was a descendant to Slytherin or not. He apparently bought it from her for a measly ten galleon! Poor fool, that's only a fraction of it's actual worth"

How dare he! That woman must have been my mother, but why would she allow herself to be taken advantage like that? I fume over this newly acquired information the entire way back to Diagon Alley.

By the time we return to Diagon Alley the sun is setting. How much time passed while we were down there? Father Kerr won't be pleased when I return to him. My heart feels like it does a back flip when I think of how angry Iris' father will be. Ms. Smith leaves us by Flourish and Blotts.

Iris looks to me and is about to say her farewells but I cut her off before she can even say my name,

"Don't go back"

"What?"

She looks genuinely confused,

"We're late. Your father will be angry, right?"

Iris takes a minute to reply,

"Morty, it's fine. Besides, wouldn't it be worse to not go back?"

I know she's right but I still don't want her to go back,

"Please"

She smiles warmly and hugs me,

"Everything will be fine. I'll see you September first, okay?"

I nod. Not wanting to let go but eventually I must.

We part and I make my way back to the Leaky Cauldron to find Father Kerr talking to a man dressed in, what it would seem to him, the most disgusting outfit known to man. Strike that, known to muggles. He actually looks happy to see me for once. Father Kerr says his goodbyes to the man and rushes out of the door, dragging me with him. He doesn't even scold me for being late.

That night my mind is conflicted. Part of me is livid about the newly gained knowledge of my mother and Salazar's locket. The other part is distressed. How is Iris doing? Is she hurt? I attempt to push all these thoughts from my mind so that I can sleep. Sadly, this proves to be a difficult task. I hardly get any sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am anxious to leave. Mrs. Herman is becoming sluggish in her old age. It is almost ten and we have yet to leave the orphanage. I groan when she stops to talk to another staff member. Why is this taking so long? Mrs. Herman hears my groan and shoots a look my way. Like that's going to scare me. Finally she tells the other woman she needs to get going and makes her way for the car again.

I have to run to Platform 9 ¾ but I make it. I would have been absolutely livid if Mrs. Herman had made me miss the train to Hogwarts. I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy if I had missed it as well. Then she would have had to deal with me for the entire school year.

The walkways of the train are crowded as usual. Everyone is flocking towards one another, happy to see each other once again. I have to forcefully push my way through the crowds to get to the passenger part of the train.

I find Iris in a room cart, sitting by her lonesome. When the door opens she looks up and smiles. A breath leaves my lungs; she doesn't have a mark on her.

"Hey",

I whisper,

"Hey, why are you so late?"

"Mrs. Herman became a procrastinating git over night, apparently"

I tell her the story of how Mrs. Herman seemed to have it out for me this morning with all of her attempts to slow us down. Iris apologizes for her, never understood why people did this but it makes me feel a little better.

For the duration of the ride we simply talk. Which is perfectly fine, when it's just us talking it's nice. Iris doesn't move much, I notice. Did her father really leave her unharmed? I try not to think about this. When the trolley comes by we share the treats. The ride is peaceful. I am tempted to tell Iris about my crush but I hold myself back. Telling her could ruin everything. I don't want to risk it. No, I won't risk it. Not now, not ever.

**A/N: Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, Tom is becoming a man. Yes, this is all completely possible, not to mention plausible. I would like to thank all those who visited. I love you my fans!!! And special shouts out to pickle1901, a repeated reviewer, thank you! Also, the next chapter may take some time. I have to reference the books, not wikipedia, on this one thing. By the way, would anyone care if I did tweak the books a bit? Simply for the sake of the story. Not a huge, life-changing, tweak; just a minor one. I would appreciate your thoughts on this so please review. **

**Love,**

**Pastry~**


	12. Love at Last

**Chapter 11: Love at Last**

The carriage ride to the castle is eerie. It seems like no one is really talking, only whispering. I wonder what's going on with everyone. Is there something out there? Are we supposed to keep quiet? All these thoughts that cross my mind leave the moment we're inside the castle. Where we are safe.

The tension that everyone had outside has apparently dissipated. Everyone is happy and care free. The way things usually are at Hogwarts. Well for everyone other then the first years that is.

There are a lot of them this year. At least it looks like there are. There's one in particular he's huge! Is he really human? The hat sings and Dumbledore starts to call out names. A couple has been placed in Slytherin. Not many though,

"Rubeus Hagrid"

So that's the kid's name.

The hat contemplates a bit and finally places him in Gryffindor. Good thing too, wouldn't want to his face everyday had he been sorted into Slytherin.

Iris nudges me in my side. She knows me too well. She can tell when I'm making fun of someone just from looking at my face,

"Don't be mean Morty"

"I wasn't be mean, Iris. Besides everyone's thinking the same thing"

She rolls her eyes and tells me how childish that sounded. I retort with a,

"Right, and rolling your eyes is completely mature"

She sticks her tongue out at me. Disregarding whatever statement she just said. Eventually all of the first years have been sorted. Everyone expects the feast to appear but it doesn't. Head Master Dippet stands to make an announcement. Calling for silence from everyone,

"Though I do not wish to alarm anyone this has to be said. There have been a number of werewolf sightings near Hogsmeade. I advise you to be wary when leaving the school grounds. This, of course, mainly applies to third years and above. Now, please enjoy your dinner"

Enjoy our dinner? How are we supposed to do that? Werewolves, I've only ever read about them before. They're a dangerous bunch. I wonder who the werewolf once was. Has anyone realized who he is and attempted to apprehend him during the day? The food appears and chatter soon begins to fill the Great Hall. Throughout dinner, I can't help but wonder what would it be like to take on a werewolf.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Third years and up are allowed to travel to Hogsmeade if you are able to have your guardian sign the permission slip. I didn't even attempt to ask any of the staff members at the orphanage. I found a paper with Father Kerr's signature and traced it onto the permission slip. No magic necessary. I think Iris did the same, can't be sure without asking her though. That's a conversation that I could live without.

I've heard about some locations there that I'd like to check out. I'd like to see The Three Broomsticks, The Hog's Head and the Shrieking Shack. I'm especially interested in the Shrieking Shack. It's rumored to be the most haunted building in England.

For once in my entire time here the first week passes too slowly. I want the weekend to arrive so that we can go to Hogsmeade. This is slowly becoming torture.

Eventually it is the weekend and Iris and I are in the line to pass in our permission slips. I look over at her. My heart begins to pound when I realize this could be considered a date. Do I want it to be a date? The line moves up and I am next in up. Dumbledore takes my permission slip and doesn't even glance at it. Does he know it's a forgery? His eyes meet mine and he gives me a small wink. He knows. I mumble a thank you to him before I pass along.

The walk to Hogsmeade is not very long but no one is walking alone. Everyone is in a group of at least two people. I guess they're all afraid a werewolf will attack. Which is ridiculous seeing as how it's the middle of the day. Honestly people, grow brains!

Hogsmeade is everything I've heard and more! We stopped into Honeydukes Sweetshop to grab something to snack on. Then spent some time at Gladrags Wizardwear and caught a bit to eat at The Three Broomsticks. I am able to convince Iris to visit the Shrieking Shack. Although she agrees to go she refuses to walk within one hundred feet of the place. I laugh as she makes a face while saying this,

"It's not funny!"

"Sure it is, you're scared"

"What if I am?"

"How can you be scared? You attend a school infested with ghosts. You're a witch! Muggles fear us!"

"I don't care! That building is haunted!"

"It's _rumored_ to be haunted. Wouldn't you like to see if it really is?"

"_No!_"

I flinch,

"No need to blow my ear drums"

"Can we just go? It's getting dark"

I sigh. It is becoming dark, I nod and we start to walk back to Hogwarts. The thought of a full moon coming out tonight gives me an idea. I whisper to Iris that tonight really is a full moon and the werewolves will be coming out to eat. She has to stop herself from screaming aloud; she glares at me and begins to run off. I simply laugh and begin to run after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iris refused to talk to me for a week after that incident. At the time I had shrugged thinking she wasn't seriously going to ignore me. Let's just say I won't be teasing her about werewolves or the shack any time soon.

Weeks begin to pass and we have returned to Hogsmeade every chance we get. This weekend, however, we can't. I have loads of homework from my Arithmancy class and it finally caught up to me. Iris works on some of her homework, though hers isn't due this Monday, to keep me company in the library. She's either doing Herbology homework or Care of Magical Creatures homework. I can never tell.

A crash sounds through the entire room. I look over my shoulder to see that oaf Hagrid fumbling around with a mountain of books. It's obvious that he tried to carry one too many books and they came crashing down. The git,

"I hope he's okay"

I give Iris a look, why does she care?

"He's just a git"

Now it's her turn to give me a look

"Morty"

Death whisper time apparently.

Hagrid runs off into the stacks. He looks like he's about to cry. I have to stifle a laugh or else Iris would have my head. Iris tells me that she needs to get a book. I nod and she walks into the shelves.

I have no idea what could have possibly happened in those stacks but next thing I know Iris is walking back to our table with her book and Hagrid. Bloody hell?

"Morty, this is Rubeus. He'll be studying with us"

"Hello"

His voice is rough and scratchy. Hagrid extends his arm to shake my hand. I reluctantly shake his hand,

"Tom, nice to meet you Rubeus"

"Friends call me Hagrid"

He mumbles. I nod.

"I thought your name was Tom. Why does Iris call you Morty?'

I stifle a groan. He would be the only person to notice that.

"Long story"

He nods. I silently thank him for leaving it alone, it's too long to explain.

We mostly study in silence. That is if you don't include Iris' attempts for Hagrid and I to 'bond'. Honestly, why did she bring him here? The only useful information he presented to me was that his mother was a giant. That was only useful because it explained his size.

I become green with envy when Hagrid and Iris realize they have a common interest. Hagrid is obsessed with magical creatures. Iris isn't as obsessed but is still interested in them enough to hold a deep conversation. How nauseating. I want to curse him into the next year but I knew that if I did Iris wouldn't talk to me for a good month, maybe more. I can't keep risking that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's a week before Christmas and my anger has grown tremendously since that day in the library. Even though Iris spends most her time with me she doesn't spend it all. She'll hang out with Hagrid in the library sometimes. I think he's developed a crush on her as well. This is becoming a threatening matter. Even if he is just a first year he could still ask Iris out. Unlikely, I know, but what if she says yes? Then she'll spend all her time with him. That would be completely unacceptable.

I figure I have to do something to stop this idea, or versions of this idea, from happening. We're making our way to Hogsmeade to stock up on sweets for the holiday. I hope I'll be able to keep Iris busy so she won't have time to hang out with Hagrid. Obviously I'm overreacting but I can't help it.

Neither of us realizes the time when we walk out of the shops. It's late, not curfew late but late enough for the moon to be out. I look up to the sky and wouldn't you know it, it's a full moon. Iris sees this as well and begins to fidget. It's one of her ways of silently freaking out. I pull out my wand, take her hand and start along the path back to Hogwarts.

Why does this path have to be so close to the lake? Why am I now noticing the distance between the path and the lake? Why am I asking myself such inane questions? I shake my head and pick up my pace. My brain not even comprehending that I'm holding hands with Iris. A rustling noise echoes in the distance. Iris makes a whimpering sound.

"I'll be right back"

Iris looks at me like I've gone insane

"Where will you be going?"

"I'm going to see what made that sound"

Iris groans as I begin to walk off. Onto the frozen water, though I fail to notice this. I hear the noise again. I'm closing in on whatever it is

"_Lumos!_"

My wand alights. Not too helpful though. It's too foggy to see anything. I feel a tug on my coat and twist around. I let out a gust of air when I see that it's just Iris.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got scared"

I couldn't say anything about that. All I could do was nod,

"Did you find anything?"

She whispers walking out in front of me, trying to see past the fog

"No, we should probably get back to the trail"

Iris doesn't turn around right away. When she does my heart almost stops,

"_Confringo!_"

Iris spins around, wondering why I would cast a spell. Finally she sees it, the werewolf, not even fifteen feet away from her. The werewolf saw the fire coming and sprang out of the way. Coming closer to Iris. I freeze, what spell can take down a werewolf? Everything takes a turn for the worse when the werewolf lands back onto the ground. The ice begins to crack around him. He apparently doesn't notice and looks to Iris, growling.

The ice breaks. I let out a breath when he falls under. Thinking that it is all over now. It's not. The ice continues to break, bringing Iris under the frozen water as well.

"IRIS!"

I scream and try to bring her back up from the hole she fell through. She's not there. I move the snow from the ice, trying to locate her. There's a pounding sound coming from below me. I push the snow away and see Iris. My eyes widen. She can't breath! What do I do?

She motions for me to move out of the way. Iris taps her wand to the ice and it explodes enough for me to be able to pull her out of the water,

"_Anapneo!_"

Iris begins to cough up all the water in her lungs. It's freezing out here, she'll die of hypothermia if I don't do something! I shoot a flare into the air, hoping someone will see it and find us. Iris is convulsing with shivers now. Why were we never taught any spells that would be helpful in situations like these?

I place my coat on her, trying to warm her up, and start a signal fire. Is this helping at all? I try not to think of what would happen if she died. No, I can't think like that.

"Is anyone out there?"

Yells a voice from the path,

"Help!"

I yell back. It's a professor whose name I really don't care about at this point in time,

"Oh my, what happened?"

"She fell through the ice"

He nods and picks her up saying we need to get back to the path. He casts some spell that I'm unaware of and a shroud of warmth envelops us.

We arrive at the castle not long after. The professor orders me to return to my house. I am about to argue when he glares at me, silencing me. He walks away with Iris' life possibly hanging in the balance. Eventually I make my way back to the house. No one is here; they've all gone home. I've never felt so alone in my life.

I lie in my bed after I've changed into warm clothes. This is useless. I won't be able to sleep until I know Iris is safe. How could I have let this happen? I should have just stayed on the path and not gone to see what was making that sound. If I had then maybe Iris wouldn't be in the infirmary. These thoughts cross my mind throughout the night, forbidding me to enter the realm of sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning I practically run to the infirmary, completely disregarding breakfast. I spot Iris in one of the beds on the far side of the room. She's sleeping. I notice that her skin looks healthy, not pale, cold and dead like it did last night.

I pull up a chair to her bedside. She looks so peaceful. Like last nights events had never happened, if only that were true. I want to take her hand but I just can't bring myself to do it. These thoughts leave my mind the moment Iris begins to move. I unintentionally hold my breath.

Her eyes flutter open and she notices me. Iris smiles at me and greets me in a scratchy voice,

"Hey"

I'm not sure what came over me but when she said that, like nothing was wrong, I just had to embrace her. She is stiff at first but then responds by wrapping her arms around me,

"I thought you were going to die,"  
I mumble into her hair

"I won't keel over that easily Morty"

She mumbles back. I can't help but snort,

"Don't you ever scare me like that again",

She nods into my shoulder and I relax. We stay like this for a long time. Way past lunch time, if I had to guess.

The only reason we separated at all was because the nurse who was checking up on Iris nearly screamed bloody murder when she saw me on Iris' bed. Iris laughed at my expression when I glared at the nurse while she was leaving. I refused to leave Iris' side all day. Not even Head Master Dippet could pull me away from her bedside. Everything was going fine until Iris got another visitor.

How could I have forgotten that oaf Hagrid? Apparently he had heard from the professor who had found us on the ice that Iris was in the infirmary and just _had _to see if she was all right. Isn't that sweet of him? Stupid Gryffindors.

The next day Iris is released from the infirmary but was told to take it easy for the next couple of days. So we spend all of our time in the house. Even though this is cutting into my 'Chamber Search' I'm ok with it. Iris tells me that it wasn't my fault that she fell into the water. How could it not be? I was the reason she went onto the ice in the first place.

I only go off to search for the Chamber when she practically throws me out. Telling me over and over again that it's fine if I leave her alone for an hour or so. Though I never stay away for more than an hour. At least I know she's safe in the common room when I leave. Not only is she safe but also now that Hagrid git can't hog her attention. I smile at the thought of that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally Christmas is here. Iris tells me that she's up for eating in the Great Hall so we make our way there. The Great Hall's ceiling shows a soft snowfall drifting down. It is quite peaceful really. I fill my plate with my usual and Iris does the same. Though she only nibbles at her food. Iris hasn't been able to eat solid food yet so she's taking it slowly. I'm sure she's happy to be free of three soup meals a day though.

We talk about my upcoming summer plans. Where I'll be going, how I'll get there, etcetera etcetera

"Will the orphanage even let you take leave for the summer?"

"I don't plan on asking them. Before school ends I'll make a double of myself to send back to them"

Iris nods. She looks like she wants to say something but won't,

"Will you be able to take Fenrir with you?"

I hadn't thought of that. I'll most likely be traveling a lot over the summer; Fenrir's cage will be too large to travel with.

"No, I won't be able to"

She looks down. I know what she's thinking, it's the same thought I'm having. How will we keep in touch?

"I'll"

She stops but then starts up again,

"I'll write to my father. Ask him if he'll let me take her home"

"No"

"No?"

"What if the question makes him angry?"

"It shouldn't"

"But it could"

"Well, yes, it could. But—"

"No, no buts, we're not risking it"

She says nothing. I assume her silence means she won't write to him. It had better.

The day passes quickly. Iris accompanies me in another search for the Chamber. Sadly we find nothing, yet again. We spend the rest of the night in the common room. Eating the sweets that we brought back from the sweet shop in Hogsmeade. As the time ticks closer to midnight I can't help but think if Iris will kiss me on the cheek like she has done in the past before going to bed. I look at her; she seems oblivious to my feelings. Does she even feel the same about me?

It's almost midnight now and Iris yawns almost every other second. I don't know what I'll do if she does kiss me. What can I do? Iris notices me staring and smiles at me. I've noticed that she only shows me that particular smile. Is that a sign?

"I think I'm going to go up now, goodnight Morty"

She moves in to kiss my cheek. What do I do? My mind goes blank and I lose control of my body. Right as she was about to kiss my cheek I angle my face so that our lips connect.

Iris becomes stiff but doesn't move away. I take this as a sort of 'okay' sign and move my mouth. Angling it to become more comfortable. She begins to move, but not away. Iris slowly begins to kiss me back. It's a soft, sweet, first kiss. For me though, it ends too quickly. Iris pulls away and lets out a shaky breath,

"Morty—"

"Iris, I fancy you!"

She blinks a number of times after I say this. Does she not fancy me back? Have I just ruined our friendship with my idiotic feelings? She smiles that dazzling smile and rests her forehead on mine,

"I don't fancy you Morty"

My eyes widen. My heart stops beating. I think I might cry,

"I'm in love with you, and well, being in love with someone is very different then insignificantly fancying someone"

I can't help it; I bring her into my arms. Holding her as tightly as I can without hurting her. Iris decides not to go to bed. She decides to stay with me. I worry this might harm her health but she assures me that she's fine. Once pulling her into a comfortable embrace we simply talk and watch the fire crackle.

I am so relieved that she returns my feelings. Her head rests on my shoulder and my head rests upon hers. It' so peaceful I never want to move. I wish I knew a time stopping spell. Iris shifts a bit. I look down to see she's fallen asleep. By using the _Accio_ spell I am able to summon a blanket and some pillows to help comfort us.

I don't want to sleep now. I simply want to bask in the moment that is now. Sadly, even though this is what I want to do, I fall asleep anyway. Not too bad though, even though I have no dreams I don't need them. After all, who needs dreams when life is perfect?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Weeks have passed since that night. Though the memory is still fresh in my mind. Everyone now knows that Iris and I are dating. I had never noticed how many admirers Iris had before this. I smile at the thought that she turned them all down for me. It's a wondrous feeling, love is. It makes you feel like you can fly!

Even Slughorn has heard the news. Although, he claims he knew all along that we would end up together. Hagrid seems to be taking the news a bit harshly. I guess he really did have a crush on Iris. I'm just glad he never acted upon his feelings otherwise who know what could have happened. Though I doubt Iris would have gone out with him, but still.

We spend most of our free time snogging each other. Iris blushes whenever I bring this up. Sometimes I bring it up just to see her blush though, it's very cute. When we're not snogging we're spending our time studying for upcoming exams. I know how worried Iris is about the upcoming summer and how we'll stay in touch. I'm not sure what to do about that, honestly.

It's the final day of Spring Break and Iris and I are in the Great Hall for breakfast. The owls begin to fly in for what little post thee is to deliver. A newspaper drops onto the table next to me. I pick it up and begin to read what is going on in Wizarding World. I look up to Iris and see that she's holding a letter,

"Who's that to?"

"What?"

This is suspicious. Why is she spacing out so much? Is it because of that letter?

"The letter, who's that to? It can't be to you, can it?"

"Well, yes, it is for me"

"Who's it from?"

Her eyes shift from mine,

"My father"

Why would her father write to her? Then something in my mind clicks,

"Iris, you didn't!"

I snatch the letter away from her and begin to read it. Bloody hell, I told her not to ask her father if she could bring Fenrir home! Even though the letter seemed innocent enough I still have a bad feeling about it

"I told you not to write to him! What were you thinking? Tell me, what could have made you do such an idiotic thing? Honestly! How thick can you get?"

Iris looks as if I have just slapped her in the face. I realize what I said was harsh but part of me doesn't care. That is until I saw Iris' eyes glaze over. Crap. I made her cry.

"I just wanted to find a way to keep in touch with you. Sorry if that was _such _an idiotic thing to do"

This comes out as a whisper but the venom behind it is heart clenching. I can't help what happens next, everything happens all so quickly. One minute Iris is sitting next to me, almost crying, and the next she's halfway down the hall running away.

"Iris!"

I yell but her pace doesn't even falter. I groan and begin to chase after her. When did she get this fast?

It's hard to keep up with her while going up the stairs, seeing as how they move every five seconds. I am successful in keeping her in sight though. She seems to be making her way to the seventh floor. I know a way up there that doesn't include changing stairs. Hopefully I can get up there quickly enough to cut her off.

I'm almost there. I can see Iris running up to the landing floor and taking a left turn. She's a distance a way but I think I can catch up to her. After all, I do have a greater endurance then her. I turn the corner after her but stop in my tracks. She's gone!

This is strange. I was right behind her, how could she just disappear like that? I look around me to see if there's any place that she could be hiding. The only thing here is the enormous tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Where could she have gone?

I don't know what to do. I try to think of a spell that would locate her. Sadly, there's only one I know and it's not very accurate. But I suppose it's worth a shot,

"_Homenum Revelio!_"

Well this is weird. The spell is telling me that there's someone in front of me but that can't be possible. There's just a brick wall. This can't be right. I know I said the spell correctly. What is going on here?

I place my hand on the wall. Is there something behind here?

"_Specialis Revelio!_"

A door appears on the wall. So there is something behind here! I open the door and walk into the room. The room is overcrowded with junk and other magical items. I follow the sound of soft whimpers. Iris' has tucked herself into a ball in a random corner of the room,

"Iris"

I whisper. She doesn't respond and I take a seat next to her. Iris flinches a bit when I try to touch her shoulder. This angers me but I refuse to yell at her again. Instead I wrap my arms around her, practically bringing her into my lap,

"I'm sorry"

She sniffs,

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, for yelling at you earlier"

This seems to shock her. I'm not surprised about her reaction though. I hardly ever apologize, this must seem extremely out of character to her. She nods. I assume that means she accepts my apology.

"I just want to stay with you Morty. Is that so wrong?"

I chuckle,

"Of course it's not. I just worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt"

She opens her mouth, to say she won't get hurt, but closes it on second thought.

"He said I could bring Fenrir home. I don't think he's all that angry. You make him seem like he's some sort of wild animal"

I snort. Her father is an animal. What father hurts their only child? This bring on all new thoughts, what if he hurts her so badly she dies? I tighten my arms around her. Iris looks at me worriedly. Only she's not worried for herself, she's worried about me. I can't bear to think of what I would do if she died.  
"Morty, are you all right?"

I try to answer her but my voice catches in my throat.

Iris sees that I'm struggling and wraps her arms around my neck. I can't help but rest my head on her shoulder. She remains this way even when I begin to dry sob. Lightly, she rubs my back in an attempt to calm me down. Telling me that everything is okay. Even though she can't be sure about that. Her efforts do make me feel better though.

We stay like this throughout the night, mainly because I refuse to move. While passing time I ask Iris about this room. She tells me it's the Room of Requirement. You simply walk past the wall while asking for a room with things you need. Something like that, I wasn't paying all too much attention.

"How are you feeling?"

She asks with worry in her eyes,

"All right, you know what would make me feel even better?"

Iris looks at me suspiciously,

"What?"

I look at her knowingly,

"You know what"

She sticks her tongue out playfully,

"You're ridiculous Morty"

"Oh hush, you love me for it"

Iris smiles and leans in to kiss me. When we kiss I always feel better, no matter what. This even feels better than magic.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finals pass without a hitch. Hagrid apparently decided he would still remain 'friends' with Iris. Great. He spends as much time as he can with her before we have to leave. He's even sat with us at the Slytherin table. Let's just say no one was happy about that. Hagrid really cuts into 'us' time. I swear, whenever I want to go and snog Iris he appears! I wish he would just leave. What's worse is Iris won't let me hex him! She tells me that I have to be 'civil'. Bloody hell.

Well I don't care what she says. It's the last day we'll be together for three months! Hagrid's not getting a single second of Iris to himself. Today her attention will be focused on me.

We spend the day in our house. This way Hagrid can't interrupt us. Iris helps me pack, once again. I try to distract her from the luggage but she just laughs and says she won't snog me until all my belongings are neatly packed away. I groan and tell her that's not fair. She laughs some more and kisses me on my cheek. Telling me that that one little peck should hold me over. Bullocks.

Once my packing is finished I grab her and pull her into a kiss. I can feel her smile against my mouth; she's trying not to laugh at my impatience. She pulls away for a breath, smiling coyly at me. I can't help but sigh at the thought of leaving her for the summer,

"So, I'll be using the _Geminio_ spell tonight"

"Tonight? Couldn't you wait—"

I cut her off,

"No, I can't. I have to cast the spell before school ends. That'll be tonight, at midnight"

"But how do you expect to get on the train when there's two of you? The school won't knowingly let you take a _Geminio_ home with you"

I say nothing. A terrible feeling overcomes me when I see the hurt in Iris' eyes once she realizes what I'm saying.

"You're leaving tonight!"

This is no question it's an accusation. I can't find my voice so I simply nod. She didn't expect me to be leaving so abruptly. Iris probably thought she'd have more time with me, more time to say good-bye for the summer.

I know this probably isn't the best time to ask something of her but I must,

"Iris, I need you to look after the_ Geminio_ on the train and make sure whoever the orphanage sent picks it up successfully. It won't be all that bright, you see"

"Fine, whatever"

I hate the look that she's giving me. Looks of complete disdain and hurt and fear. Although I can't completely understand whom she is afraid for, is it for me? Or does she fear something else entirely?

I walk towards her, planning on bringing her into my embrace,

"Don't"

I stop. My arm feels like it's been stranded mid-air.

"Iris, please"

What has happened to me? Before I knew her I would have killed myself before apologizing, much less begging. Now I worry that I've pushed Iris too far. Have I pushed her away? Iris then runs up to me and pulls me into her arms,

"You idiot!"

She cries into my shoulder,

"Don't you ever look at my with those eyes again!"

I let out a shaky breath. That was what she was going to say? That's all?

"You looked as if you had lost me or something"

She whispers. I had forgotten how well she could read me. I'm just so happy that my thoughts hadn't become reality.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer. If the mere thought of her leaving me affects me this much I can't imagine what would happen if it were to actually happen. I might go insane. One thing's for sure; I will never willingly let Iris go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iris stayed awake with me until around five in the morning. By then I had already created the _Geminio_ along with a _Geminio _trunk to go along with it. Once Iris fell asleep I sent her up to the girl's dorm. Successfully avoiding any shrieking that would be created by my presence.

Before anyone else is awake I make my way off the castle grounds. As long as Iris successfully escorts the Geminio back to King's Cross-Station everything should be fine. I 'borrowed' some muggle money from Mrs. Herman a while back. This should be enough to take me to Little Hangington. The place where my family once lived, the place where I will be able to find my uncle Morfin. The place where I can find out exactly where I came from.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as always. This took a bit longer simply because I couldn't sit down at the computer and actually work. There were a lot of distractions. Finally, I would like to give thanks to Alice =) for the review.**

**Love,**

**Pastry~ **


	13. Summer Travels

**Chapter 12: Summer Travels**

Little Hangleton is a small town. Small even by muggle means. It's quant though. Most of the houses are small but all look different from one another. Nothing like the buildings in London where everything looks grey and the same. There's one house that stands out amongst the others. It's a mansion with wondrous gardens. For a second I wonder whom the home belongs to but this curious thought doesn't last long.

I walk into the town center where all the people are bustling around their markets. The people hardly notice me. I am old enough now for people to not question why I am somewhere by myself. I ask a woman selling fruits if she knows where the Gaunt house is. She does, though she asks why I want to know. I don't answer and she gives me the directions. Once thanking her I walk off in the direction that the woman pointed to.

The house of Gaunt is a poor excuse of a home. It's a run down and broken old shack. I knock but no one answers so I enter the house. The floor is littered with the bodies of dead snakes. Strange. I examine them a bit more and see that their deaths are not natural. Their lives have been squeezed out of them.

A noise in the back of the room catches my attention. Someone is sitting in the dark, clutching a snake to him or her like a rag doll. How pathetic. I walk closer to the figure and see that it is a man,

"Are you Morfin Gaunt?"

He looks up at me from his seat,

"You look like that muggle prat. You his son? Didn't know he got hitched with anyone after Merope"

What is he talking about? I give him a look over and see Salazar's ring on his overgrown finger.

"My mother's name was Merope Gaunt. Are you Morfin Gaunt, my uncle?"

He begins to laugh insanely. The light hits his face and I see that his eyes point in different directions,

"Past tense! Merope is dead! Father! That little whore of a daughter is dead! Serves her right, fraternizing with the muggle Riddle"

Morfin is obviously insane. He does not deserve the ring of Salazar.

"You know who my father is?"

"Everyone here does. Little prat! Muggle believes he's better than a pureblood! Him and his family, I curse them!"

I notice his wand lying on the ground across the room. Seems like he hasn't cursed anyone in years. Though what he says is interesting. Who is my father? Morfin begins to rant about their life before he and my grandfather were sent to Azkaban.

The more he talks the angrier I become. How dare he treat my mother like that! Obviously she was not a squib, he admits, she was able to charm my father into marriage and love. So what happened? He continues telling me that my father left my mother while she was pregnant with me. How could he! That bastard! And this man did nothing to help, only made her life hell.

He tells me that Tom Riddle Sr. lives in the mansion I passed back in town. I am overcome with rage. My vision turns red and I lose control of my body,

"_Stupefy!_"

Morfin falls unconscious and I pick up his discarded wand. It is almost nightfall when I exit the house. Still my vision is blurred with anger, I march my way back to the village. The mansion is within sight. I enter the garden through the back and unlock the door with _Alohamora_. The house is almost dead silent. The Riddles are eating their dinner. I see them but they don't even notice me. I don't care; it'll just make this that much easier. I raise Morfin's wand,

"_Avada Kadavra!_"

Green lights shoot through the room. They're all dead. The red begins to clear from my vision. I don't regret what I have just done. They deserved it.

I make my way back to the Gaunt house. Morfin is still unconscious by the time I return. I place his want next to him and pull mine out of my pocket. After placing a Confundus charm on Morfin, so that he believes that he was the one to kill the Riddle family, I took the ring from his finger and left.

While walking away I don't look back. This experience has changed me. All muggles are the same. They're horrid creatures that think only of themselves. They feel no compassion for anything. There is nothing I would like more right now then to see them all die. Even muggle-borns are awful, maybe even worse. Salazar was right, only purebloods should be allowed into Hogwarts, or at least non-muggle-born. There should be some form of magic back round for students to even be accepted into Hogwarts.

I am far from the town when I pitch up my tent. It's a magical tent that is more spacious then it looks and as long as I don't use magic to pitch it I won't get into any trouble. I snort. I'm fretting about getting caught for using magic on a tent when I've just killed three people. How odd how the thought of killing doesn't bother me in the least. I wonder what Iris would think of me if she knew. She would probably hate me. I decide to never tell her about this. After all, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Right as I become settled an owl flies through my tent. It's Fenrir. She lands on my stomach and I take the letter that is tied around her leg. She nips at my hand until I hand her a treat. I open the letter from Iris. The only thing I will ever regret about these events is deciding not to tell Iris what has happened. I don't like keeping secrets from her but it's what has to be done.

The letter doesn't say much. She tells me that she misses me and that the _Geminio_ was successfully handed off to the orphanage escort. That's basically it and that confuses me. She usually writes random nothings to fill up space on the parchment. Has something happened? The last time she wrote so little her father had hit her.

I write back immediately, telling her that I miss her as well and ask if something is wrong. I wonder if she'll tell me if something had happened. I don't write about anything that has happened today. Fenrir is annoyed that she has to fly out again so quickly but it's not as if she can stay the night. Nevertheless she takes my letter and flies off.

I walk to the kitchen that is located in the back of the tent and make myself a sandwich. While I eat I begin to plan where I'll travel to next. The first thing that pops into my mind it Salazar's locket, that lady who bought it said her name was Smith. Also, that she was a descendant oh Helga Hufflepuff. I decide to find out where she lives and pay her a 'visit' soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Within the next couple of weeks I discovered that the woman's name was Hepzibah Smith and that she lives in a mansion not too far from Borgin and Burkes shop. It's a hassle to get there but I do within a day or so. The real annoyance is my trunk. Next time I'll have to remember to pack lightly.

I don't waste my time sleeping anymore. It just cuts into my traveling time. I'm sure this makes it harder for Fenrir to find me but she rarely ever comes. Even when I do take rest somewhere Fenrir will be nowhere in sight. Is Iris unable to write to me? Or does she just know that I don't have much time to spend writing so she's limiting her letters?

Either way I keep on with my travels. I see Smith's house. It's very over the top. I decide to wait until nightfall to enter her house. By using a charm spell I mute any alarm charms that she may have placed onto the house. I use _Accio_ to locate the locket, though it doesn't reveal itself to me that easily. A wooden box shakes, the locket trying to escape inside. I use the _Specialis Revelio_ spell to make sure there are no hexes or magical protections on the box. There are none. Smith must have assumed no one would be able to enter, and that if they had they wouldn't know what to look for so they would never find this box.

I open it and grab the necklace though I am tempted to take Hufflepuff's cup as well. Instead I leave it and make a mental note to come back for it one day. After placing the necklace into my coat pocket I run out of the mansion. Don't want to be found near the scene of the crime now do I?

The next morning I walk around town. I pass by a newspaper shop and check the date. Will you look at that, it's mid-August? I walk to a park and take a seat on a bench. When I am seated Fenrir comes down and hands me a letter. I tell her that I have no treats for her so she squawks at me angrily. I open the letter. My schedule and list of books fall out. Iris wrote to me saying that the _Geminio_ mailed it to her somehow and so she sent it to me. The letter says nothing more than that. I look at the date again and realize we have no time to set up a date to go shopping together. Instead I write back briefly that I'll see her in September on the train. Now I make my way towards The Leaky Cauldron so I may enter Diagon Alley and purchase the books I need.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally it is September first. I am already on the train ready to go. My _Geminio_ was meant to only last until it returns to King Cross-Station so there should be no problem with anyone seeing double. Now that I'm no longer focused on my travels I can take this time to relax and think about Iris.

Eventually the door on my cart room opens and I look up to see Iris. She smiles to me and I immediately stand up to embrace her. She embraces me back as well as gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. I hadn't realized how much I had missed that.

I give her a squeeze and she flinches microscopically. This worries me,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing",

She smiles to me and tries to distract me by kissing me. It works. I pull her closer to me, intensifying our kiss. The train starts up and we fall back onto the cushioned bench. Iris is under me and I smile at her. Pulling her into another heated kiss. While this goes on I notice that her hair has grown. It is now past her shoulders by an inch or so and it seems like she's grown an inch,

"I missed you"

She whispers when we break for air,

"I missed you too, you have no idea how much so"

"I believe I do"

She giggles and pulls my head down to kiss me again. We keep on snogging until the trolley comes around. Iris is thoroughly embarrassed when the lady pushing the trolley interrupts our snogging session. I, on the other hand, am frustrated to have to separate from her.

We buy some sweets and begin to talk about what we've done over the summer. I tell her a bit about my uncle and what happened in Little Hangleton. Obviously I left out the important details but she doesn't notice. I sigh when I see Hogwarts out the window. Now it doesn't matter what has happened in these last couple months. Now I am at peace with the girl I love here at my home.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. It is a bit rushed but I have a good reason in which I will have to go into further detail next chapter. Also, the next chapter may be a little late. I will have to use the library computers and it will take a significant amount of time to write it there. Hopefully not too long though, that would make me feel guilty.**

**Love,**

**Pastry~**


	14. Horcrux

**Chapter 13: Horcrux**

Fourth years, meaning we only have three more years here at Hogwarts. Then we can become something. We can become great wizards or witches and do whatever we please. These are pleasant thoughts.

Nothing here has changed, which I am grateful for. The only thing that really ever changes is the sorting hat's song. Iris and I are sitting at the Slytherin table. We clap whenever a first year is sorted into our house. I'm not really paying all that much attention though. At this moment my attention is on Hagrid. The git keeps staring at _my_ girlfriend. How frustrating.

Iris knows that I'm frustrated, she just doesn't know why. She doesn't see Hagrid staring goo-goo eyes at her. At least she's uninterested in him. If she weren't that would make my frustration all the worse. Iris takes my hand under the table and smiles to me, the smile that she reserves only for me. I smile back and kiss her cheek.

Finally the ceremony is over and we are allowed to dig into the feast. As always I fill my plate to the brink with food. I look over and see that Iris barely has anything on her plate. I give her a look that she returns with a stare, acting like nothing is wrong.

"You need to eat more Iris. You're turning into a stick"

"I am not a stick, Morty. My appetite is perfectly fine for someone my age"

I snort and begin to place food on her plate. She groans but I ignore her. Although she eats it all slowly, picking at the food carefully, she eats most of it and that pleases me.

We make our way to the house once the feast is over. As always Iris and I make our way to the couch by the fireplace. Iris lays her head on my shoulder and begins to nod off. I suggest that she go to bed but she has none of it.

"I haven't seen you in over three months Morty. I won't go to bed just because I'm a little sleepy"

I sigh but don't push it. I pull her close and watch her as she tries to keep her eyes open. Eventually the Prefects order us all to our dorms for curfew. We wish each other a goodnight on the stairs before we have to separate.

Once I'm in bed the snake slithers up to talk to me. I nod when it makes a bow motion and turn over for sleep. It feels different being here. I assume it's because of what I've done over the summer. Have I really turned into a cold blooded killer? I pay these thoughts no heed and begin to think of Iris to calm me down. This does the trick and within moments I am fast asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Weeks begin to fly by and I am having a difficult time holding onto the days. Classes have become harder. Though this is not a problem for me it is for many others. They groan and complain all day, never shutting up. What's really frustrating is that Hagrid's persistence seems to have created some sort of hope for the others who fancy Iris. She claims not to notice but its hard not to when they're waiting at every door for her.

All they've done is thrown me into a possessive state. I walk with Iris to all of her classes, which really aren't all that hard considering we have identical schedules, simply to make sure no one confesses to her or slips her a love potion. It's almost worse in the library. Here's when Iris becomes angry. She'll be trying to study or finish some homework and they'll all be there pestering here with questions like 'can we get something for you?' or 'do you need help with that problem?' She's already had to snap at them to leave her the hell alone.

We are in the library and for once no one is bothering us,

"Looks like your little snap the other day has caused your suitors to disappear for a while"

She gives me a look,

"Maybe, but yours haven't"

"What?"

"Oh please Morty, don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Your fan club, you even have seventh years vying for your attention"

I look around us. There are a lot of girls here but that doesn't mean they're all after me,

"See that girl past my shoulder? Her name is Myrtle. She's been trying to get you to notice her since our first year"

I look past Iris and sure enough there's a girl staring at me. She's not very attractive though. Ravenclaw, it seems, with brown hair held up into pig-tails and the most atrocious glasses anyone has ever seen.

"All these girls are part of your fan club, you know"

This surprises me,

"How can you tell?"

"Whenever you look away they can't tear their eyes from you"

"Really?"

"You're quite desirable, Morty"

I smirk. That much is obvious,

"What about the guys who like you, do you have a fan club?"

"No,"

"No? Iris, what about all of those git's who follow you around like lost puppies?"

"There's only like three of them. You have at least ten girls who fancy you. I'm no where near as desirable as you. I'm the undesirable, Morty"

I think about this. Am I really that desirable? I mean, I knew I was desirable when it came to magic but am I desirable sexually as well? This new information makes me feel a sense of pride.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I feel a bit disgusted right now. I've asked some of the other Slytherins about that Myrtle girl. She's a mudblood. How revolting. She shouldn't even be here. Had Salazar had his way she wouldn't be.

Once I heard about Myrtle I made my way towards Iris,

"Hey"

She says, and then notices something about my face that makes her ask,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

I answer quickly. Iris doesn't buy it but she leaves it alone, which I am thankful for. I pull her in for a kiss and she complies one-hundred percent. The kiss makes me feel better. When we're together we are no longer half-breeds. We are united as one perfect pure blood. I deepen the kiss by pushing Iris down to the couch in the common room. I don't care who se us snogging. Iris twists her hand into my hair, pulling me even closer. My hands rest on her waist and I begin to draw small circles with my fingers. Iris giggle a bit, ticklish, but then flinches with pain,

"What's wrong?"

I ask immediately after she pulls away,

"Nothing, tender spot"

I don't believe her, but it's not as if I can just pull up her shirt to see. If anyone walked in on us we would be in detention for months.

"Iris"

I say this menacingly, she needs to tell me what is wrong,

"Seriously Morty, I'm fine"

She pulls me back down for another kiss. This time I am not distracted. I pull away and give her a look; she gives me one right back. Right as I am about to push the subject a Prefect enters and warns us to get to class.

As we walk down the hall to our Potions class I wrap my arm around her shoulders. In turn, Iris wraps an arm around my waist. Now that we're in the hallway, along with the rest of the student body, I decide to wait until we're alone before continuing the conversation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I really haven't had a chance to ask Iris more questions. I've tried to push the subject when we walk to Hogsmeade but someone always interrupts. There have also been a couple incidents where a gang of girls from my supposed fan club begin to gang up on Iris when I'm not around. Even though it is rare that I'm not around here it does happen. When I'm not around Iris' friends from slug club interfere with my fan club. I use the word friends lightly though. Iris doesn't really hang out with them unless we're at slug club or if they have a study session when I'm elsewhere.

Tonight is the slug club Christmas party. We're all supposed to dress up and some form of gift for Slughorn. Iris and I decided on a basket of sweets that Slughorn likes. We added a few charms to it as well. One charm was that once the basket was empty whenever you wish for a certain sweet it will appear in the basket.

Iris looks beautiful in her emerald green dress. It's hard for me to take my eyes off her. Something is missing from her outfit though. A piece of jewelry would look nice with it. I think back to Salazar's locket in my trunk upstairs. Perhaps I'll give it to her for Christmas.

When we arrive there are already a number of people there,

"Ah, Tom, Iris, how good of you to come"

Slughorn makes his way towards us, I hand him the basket and he looks pleased with its magical properties,

"Thank you. This is a marvelous gift"

He opens the wrapping on the basket and takes out a pineapple sweet. We walk into the crowd of students. Iris' friends wave for her to go and talk to them. She nods, kisses me on the cheek and tells me she'll be back soon.

As soon as she walks away from me a fellow slug club member walks up to me. I suppose you could say he is my friend. Though I don't really talk to him outside of slug club,

"Tom, god to se you"

He shakes my hand and I reply,

"God to see you too Avery, what have you been up to?"

I act civil and polite as always. No one, except Iris of course, ever realizes that I'm faking. The night goes on without a hitch. Slughorn accepts more presents from other students. You can tell who will and who will not be returning to slug club based on Slughorn's expression when he accepts their gifts. I find it amusing to watch Slughorn's face when he receives a present that he doesn't like.

The party is almost over when Iris returns to my side. I wrap my arms around her waist and she warps her around me neck,

"Did you have fun?"

"Not really. Avery kept on talking to me. That was a bit annoying"

Iris laughs and kisses me ever so lightly,

"You know he adores you. You're like a role model to him"

I snort. That's one of the cons of being a perfect student I suppose. I sigh and look up to the ceiling. My eyebrows furrow, there was no mistletoe there before. I look to Iris and ask,

"Did you create the mistletoe?"

She looks up, just as confused as I,

"No"

I smirk,

"The least we can do is use the mistletoe to its full worth"

I say suggestively. Iris laughs and stands on her tiptoes to kiss me. We are interrupted by Avery elbowing me in the ribs, telling me useless things such as 'way to go'. How annoying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is Christmas morning and I have decided to give Iris Salazar's locket. Seeing as how the locket is meant to stay in the family and how one day I plan to have Iris join my family I see no problem with it. During Christmas break Iris and I stay in the common room so we don't have to separate when sleeping in out rooms. This way we're always together.

There still has been no sign of the Chamber so tomorrow Iris and I plan on returning to the restricted section tomorrow to see if we can find anything. Now that we're fourth years we are allowed into the restricted section without having to sneak in. So far this break seems to be going very well. Especially since Iris and I are all alone with no fans or admirers to interrupt us.

We use the _Accio_ spell to bring us food so that we don't have to waste time walking back and forth between here and the Great Hall. I chuckle when I think today is technically our one-year anniversary.

"Guess what today is"

I can't help but laugh while I say this. Iris looks at me with confusion in her eyes,

"Christmas?"

"Besides that"

"What?"  
I laugh and say,

"Maybe this will remind you"

I lean in and kiss her almost the same way I kissed her last Christmas,

"Oh"

She whispers when I pull away. Iris smiles and leans back in. When compared to the last kiss this one is much more aggressive. How wonderful. Right as I am about to pull Iris in closer she pulls away,

"Happy anniversary"

I don't respond I simply pull her back in. I lose myself in bliss as our heated mouths move against each other. My hands find their way to her waist as her find their way around my neck, fingers twisting in my hair. She moans into my mouth while I move my arm up and down her side. I smirk as she pulls away,

"Morty, stop, that tickles"

I smirk and trace her side again, this time adding a bit more pressure. I stop when I see her face contort in a second of pain,

"Iris"

She looks at me,

"What?"

"Why has your side hurt ever since September?"

"What are you talking about?"

I glare at her,

"You know what I'm talking about"

She sits up and says nothing. I sigh and pull her closer to me. Iris lets her guard down and I slightly lift up her sweatshirt,

"Morty!"

She cries in shock and pulls her sweatshirt back down. It's pointless though; I've already seen what she's been hiding. Even though these bruises must have been made months ago they still look fresh. There are also small scabbing cuts that seemed like they would reopen whenever she took a large breath of air. Her father must have done this,

"I'll kill him"

I whisper. I know now that I will actually do it too. I pull her into an embrace and look her in the eyes,

"You're not going back to him"

She looks at me and touches my cheek,

"I'm not"

This makes me freeze. She's not?

"You're not? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. You were so excited to be traveling and finding out about your family"

Her voice wanders off. So that's why she didn't write me?

"I've already sorted everything out"

"Oh really?"

I find this hard to believe,

"Where will you live? What will you do for food? Have you told the school about any of this? Or did you simply decide this on a whim?"

She glares at me,

"I'm not an idiot. I'll be working at the leaky cauldron. They allow all their employees who have nowhere else to stay reside in one of the inn rooms. Head Master Dippet already told me that it would be fine"

This is shocking. She really did have it all planed out. I suppose this would be the best time to give her the locket. Now though it will serve as a present and an apology.

"Iris"

"Yes?"

Great. She's still peeved at me. Though not as much as I would have expected,

"I have something for you"

She looks at me. A bit confused,

"Here"

I hand her the locket. Her eyes widen,

"You can't be serious. This is your locket! Why would you give it to me?"

I snort,

"For one I will never feel the need to wear a locket of all things. Two, Iris, I love you and I want you to have it. Also, I want people to know that you belong to me"

She smiles at my possessive statement and kisses me sweetly,

"I love you too, Morty"

I smile, knowing that she's the one person in the world who really means it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today Iris and I make our way to the library to look for something about the Chamber. The librarian doesn't even glance at us as we enter the Restricted Section. As always the books are a mess and it is almost impossible to find something.

One of the books I skim through has an intriguing word in it. Though it explains what this word is it's very confusing.

"Iris, do you know what a horcrux is?"

She looks up from her book and walks over to me,

"Where does the book mention that?"

I point to the word,

"I don't know what it is but it's obviously dark magic if it rips your soul in half"

I nod but even as we leave the library I can't stop thinking about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At tonight's slug club I decide to as Slughorn about the horcrux. It would be more plausible to ask the D.A.D.A teacher seeing as it's dark magic but I am Slughorn's favorite and he won't question me too much about it. He also won't turn me away.

Tonight is the only night I can ask him. Iris is unable to attend tonight's meeting due to some essay that is due tomorrow and she has yet to start it. Which is very strange for her. I am silently thankful though because if I am to ask Slughorn I will need to be alone with him and if I told Iris to go on without me she would become suspicious. I grab a box of pineapple sweets and make my way towards Slughorn's office, where the meeting is being held.

Due to my impatience the meeting seems to be taking an extraordinarily long time. Avery won't shut up about something he did in Transfiguration class. How very annoying. Eventually Slughorn tells us it's almost curfew and to head off to our houses. While his back is turned I flick an hourglass that is quite peculiar,

"Tom, what re you doing here?"

"Sorry professor, I was simply intrigued by your hourglass"

"Oh, well yes, it is an intriguing piece of magic"

I walk away from the hourglass and look into the fireplace,

"Actually professor, I came across an interesting piece of dark magic in the Restricted Section that I couldn't quite understand. I was hoping you'd be able to explain it to me"

"Odd, you usually understand everything. However, don't you think your question would be better asked to a Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yes, well, I had considered that but you see, I don't believe they would understand. They might get the wrong idea, you see"

He nods. Like taking candy from a baby.

"What was the name of this dark magic?"

"I believe it was called a horcrux"

"Well Tom, a horcrux is any object that you place you soul into. Meaning if you die part of your soul lives on"

I begin to play with Salzar's ring, which is on my ring finger,

"How do you go about doing this? Splitting your soul, that is?"

"I believe you know that answer to that Tom"

"Murder"

This is no question. I had a hunch that would be the case but I had to be sure.

"Professor, is it possible to create more then one of these horcrux's? Say several?"

"Several? Tom, isn't the thought of murdering one person bad enough?"

He pauses and then continues,

"This is all hypothetical, isn't it Tom?"

I look over to him and plaster a fake smile on my face,

"Of course Professor"

He nods and I bid him a goodnight. I begin to think of what it would be like to split my soul. I've already murdered three people. Can I create a horcrux from those deaths or will I have to kill even more people? Questions like these keep me up most of the night. It's a bit frightening, the thought of ripping apart your soul. I think about Iris. As long as I have her I believe I'll be able to resist the temptations of creating a horcrux.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Exams pass easily enough. Next year will be a bit harder though, we'll have to take our O.W.L's. Nevertheless we are finished with our fourth year. This summer I will be returning to the orphanage. I am unaware of the location of Ravenclaw's diadem. Therefore, my only option is to return to Wool's orphanage.

I worry about how Iris will do on her own but it has to be better then if she were staying with her father. When we arrive at King's Cross-Station Iris walks me over to the car where Mrs. Herman is waiting for me. She hugs me goodbye and while the car drives away I watch her out the back of the window until she's too far away to see. This summer she has Fenrir, she insisted saying that she'll have more room for Fenrir's cage.

I sigh as Mrs. Herman attempts to make small talk. Asking how my year was and such. I just want this summer to go by quickly so that I can return to the place where I belong with the people who belong with me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Special shout outs to Gemma, who has reviewed twice now. I tried my best on the horcrux conversation but since my books are in storage I had to rely on my memory from the movie, which is probably way off but oh well. Also, the tweak has arrived. Although Voldemort wasn't supposed to obtain the locket until after Hogwarts I couldn't help but have it so he gives it to Iris. It was just too cute to pass up.**

**Love,**

**Pastry~ **


	15. Summer Fun

**Chapter 14: Summer Fun**

After last summer on my own this summer feels especially long. I am hardly a month into it and I feel so bored that I could kill myself. Not that I ever would, of course. I've heard that my uncle was sent to Azkaban once again for killing a family of muggles. Once I heard this I couldn't help but laugh since it was truly I that killed them. Those idiots at the ministry don't have a single clue as to that they're doing down there.

Iris sends me letters almost everyday. These are what really keep me entertained. In her last letter she tells me how she loves working at The Leaky Cauldron,

_Even though it is hard work, what with maintaining the inn rooms and keeping the pub clean and all. The customers here are very interesting, to say the least. One man already came here, already drunk, in the middle of the day and asked for a bottle of rum! Some people that come in here also attend Hogwarts. This one girl, Eileen Prince stayed here for a number of weeks. She said her family was renovating their house of something. She's so nice. Our age, too, I think she's in Ravenclaw but I'm not sure. _

_Hagrid has sent me a letter or two. I thought that was a bit strange. Don't know how he found out where I was staying. He told me something about a creature he swears he saw the other night. His description tells me it was some sort of hippogriff. _

_I usually spend my days off in Diagon Alley or riding trains to nowhere. I may have passed your orphanage the other day but I can't be sure. What's the name again? If I were certain it was the right place I would have gone to visit you. _

_Also, did you know about Gringotts? It's a wizarding bank. They protect everyone's money! I found out that my mother left me some money in a vault. Not much but enough for my school supplies for the next three years or so. I can finally buy new robes! Head Master Dippet mailed me my key. Don't know how he came into possession of it though. Maybe it's a privilege of his. This made me think. I wrote him back asking if there was a vault in the name of Gaunt. He said there was. That means whatever is in there is yours! If you tell him who your mother was I'm sure he can give you the key, just a thought, mind you._

_For now I keep most of my earnings, which isn't much yet, and Slytherin's locket safe in my room. I check up on them every now and then each day. The only reason I don't wear it while working is because the owners warned me that drunkards might try to steal it. I didn't want to risk it once I heard this._

_Love,_

_Iris_

This is her latest letter. I get up from my bed and make my way towards my desk to write her back. I was quite surprised when Father Kerr said that I needed a desk in my room now that I'm fourteen. He said it was a belated birthday present. Very belated, I thought, seeing as how my birthday is on December 31st. However, I kept my mouth shut and took the desk semi-graciously. I pull out my quill and a piece of parchment and begin to write,

_I'm glad that you're having such a wonderful time working at The Leaky Cauldron. As for me it is nothing but dullness here. I wish you had visited. That would have lifted my spirits tremendously. It's frustrating to hear that Hagrid has written to you. Seems to me like he's a stalker or something. Though I must admit it would be something to see a wild hippogriff. The name of the orphanage is Wool, by the way. _

_I had heard of Gringotts but seeing my uncle live in such a poor shack of a house I think there is no true objects of value in that vault. I may just open my own account though. That would probably be for the best. If you want it can be a shared account between the two of us. It would be a lot simpler, I think. _

I write some more about the other children here at the orphanage and about how Father Kerr gave me a desk as a sort of present. I sign of the same as her with a,

_Love,_

_Morty_

I hand the letter to Fenrir and she flies away with it. Mrs. Herman calls everyone down for dinner. I sigh, another night of cold porridge probably.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sigh into my pillow, another day at the orphanage. I await another letter from Iris. The only other thing to keep me busy is reading about spells and such. Though Father Kerr has brought me a pile of books from the local library. I don't understand his behavior. Before he acted like I never existed. Now he's trying to be all buddy-buddy with me. And they think _I'm _the freak.

I walk to my desk and pick up a book from the library. I've read all my magic books so many times I've practically memorized them. Just as I am about to finish the fifth chapter someone wraps their arms around my neck. I stiffen but the relax when said person laughs,

"Guess who",

I spin around, knocking my chair down, and wrap my arms around her waist. Bringing her close to me,

"Iris"

I whisper. She laughs and replies,

"Good guess"

I snort. I kiss her quickly, before she pulls away. She smiles into the kiss, twisting her fingers into my hair.

"What are you doing here?"

I ask when we part. She pouts playfully,

"Do you not want me here? Guess I should leave then"

Iris pretends to begin to walk away. I know this and yet I can't help but pull her back into my arms.

"Not funny"

Even though I say this we both laugh a bit,

"I wanted to visit you. I have today and tomorrow off so I thought why not visit my boyfriend?"

I smile and kiss her lovingly.

"Want to go to Diagon Alley?"

I nod my head vigorously. This place has become suffocating. She smiles, takes my hand, and leads me out of my room.

I glare at the older orphans when they ask questions like,

"Where'd you find her?"

Or,

"How'd you manage to get a girlfriend?"

Iris glares as well. She also yelled at Mrs. Herman when she wanted to know where I was going and who Iris was. All in all it was very amusing. Iris only acts this way towards people who bother me. I've complained to her thousands of times about Mrs. Herman and how nosey she can become.

We take the train back to The Leaky Cauldron. She nods to the man tending to the bar and we make our way to the back of the pub. Here we can enter Diagon Alley. I notice that Iris is wearing the locket today. This makes me smile,

"What?"

She asks when she sees that I'm starring,

"You're wearing the locket"

"I told you that I don't wear it only when I'm working"

I knew this and yet it still makes me smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That day started something new between the two of us. Whenever Iris had a day off she would come by and visit me. Or sometimes I would show up at The Leaky Cauldron and we talk while she's working.

Finally today is September first and Father Kerr and I make our way to King's Cross-Station. This year is especially exciting. Along with my letter of books I would need to require I also received a badge with a gold 'P' on it. I am now a Slytherin Prefect. How fitting. I had asked Iris if she was a Prefect. She's not. This was a bit disappointing but I was also happy to hear it. Now I have more power, even if I had all along.

I arrive at the station and take my things through the platform portal as usual, nothing new about that. Once I situate my trunk onto the storage in my carriage in the Prefect section I make my way through the train to find Iris. Even if she's not a Prefect she will still be sitting with me at the Prefect carriage.

I spot her down the hall talking to some girl. I assume she's Eileen. Iris sees me and waves me over,

"Morty, this is Eileen. Eileen, this is"

"Tom"

I cut her off. It's troublesome when Iris introduces me to someone. She's become accustomed to calling me by that name she always forgets that others know me by another. Eileen notices the name change but smiles to me anyway,

"Nice to meet you"

I nod. Thankful she doesn't ask about the switch. I invite them both to the Prefect carriage. Eileen politely declines. I think she knows that I want alone time with Iris and that's why she excused herself. She's bright, must be a Ravenclaw. I could get use to her hanging around. She's not that bad. Plus she's a pureblood, that's never a bad thing. If I do say so say so myself, and I do.

The train begins to move. Iris and I talk and laugh the entire way there. Not to mention a little snogging every now and then. Yes, this year seems to be very promising indeed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I don't have much to say this chapter. Well, other then the fact that I realized I messed up Hagrid's age. He should be a second year right now not a third. Whoops. Oh well, not that big a deal. **

**Love,**

**Pastry~**


	16. Myrtle's Mistreatment

**Chapter 15: Myrtle's Mistreatment**

While we wait for the first years in the Great Hall Iris sits on my left while Avery sits on my right. Avery sticks to me like glue now apparently. He knows I'll become something great, I'm sure, and wants in on it. I smirk. Avery may be annoying but he's as useful as he is smart. Which is saying something.

The Hall becomes quiet as we watch the first years walk in. Something catches my eye. It's Myrtle. I grimace; she's waving at me. Probably trying to act seductive and failing miserably at it. Iris sees my face and laughs quietly once she sees why. I place my arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. Hopefully this will get Myrtle to understand that I'm not interested. She sees this and glares through her huge classes at Iris. That's probably not a good thing, I think.

I look away when the sorting hat begins its song. It is light and playful. There's no warning about any danger that may threaten us this year. Many sigh at this, relieved. When the song is over we all clap. Dumbledore begins to call up names. I notice that they've finally discovered the order called 'alphabetically'. I begin to zone out when the hat is sorting them. Clapping has become an automatic thing lately. You clap when your peripheral vision sees other clapping, quite easy really.

I return to reality when Iris tugs on my sleeve. Telling me that it's time to go to our houses. The three of us walk down the familiar passages. I have to make sure no first years fall behind every now and then, the job of a Prefect.

Once I see that all the first years are settled in I make my way to the common room where Iris and Avery are talking about Quidditch. Although the sport is entertaining at times I'm not all that interested in the rankings at all. I believe Slytherin won the Quidditch cup last year, not sure though.

I take a seat next to Iris on the couch while Avery sits in the armchair. Iris snuggles into my chest once I wrap my arm around her shoulder. Avery smiles when I give him a look and wishes us goodnight. Didn't I tell you he was smart? I look to Iris and lean in to kiss her. She kisses back as usual. I smirk. This year is starting on a very good note.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fifth years are required to O.W.L's this year instead of exams. You may think this seems like a good thing. It's not. O.W.L's are much harder then regular exams. Though I am reluctant to say this, it is even becoming difficult for me to keep up with the homework the professors give us in preparation for them. A couple of students have already had some mental breakdowns. It's terrible, really.

Iris has been spending her studying time with Eileen. Since she's in Ravenclaw it is assumed that she's brilliant. She offered to help Iris study and Iris accepted gleefully. Eileen and I have a couple conversations when Iris is late or searching for a book. I've discovered that she's a pureblood. This makes her acceptable. Though she did tell me that even though she's a pureblood that doesn't mean her family is filthy rich. In fact, they're close to dirt poor. This is frustrating to me. Purebloods should be valued and privileged. It's a disgrace to the wizarding world when witches or wizards with barely any magical background have ten times more money then those who deserve it.

The four of us are in the library when suddenly a booming noise rings out through the entire castle. What is that? It sounds like someone's crying. But who could cry this loudly? Professor Dumbledore appears and calls for Iris to come follow him. What does he want with her? She tells me she'll catch up with us later and walks off towards Dumbledore. Avery shrugs and continues working on his homework while Eileen and I stare down the hall for a bit longer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I become worried when Iris misses the afternoon classes and lunch. She finally shows up at dinner looking very exhausted.

"What was that all about?"

I ask with frustration in my voice,

"Hagrid's dad passed"

She murmurs. So that was his crying shouts. I should have known.

"So why did Dumbledore call for you?"

"Hagrid had asked for me and a few other of his friends. He needed comforting"

I don't feel bad for Hagrid. Don't see why Iris feels bad for him either. I've been an orphan my entire life and I've never cried like that. And Iris' mother died when she was nine. We both got through it, why can't he just suck it up?

I don't tell Iris these thoughts. Even though I want to every time the git comes around crying asking for her. And she just goes with him! She's says he needs the comfort. Bloody hell! He just likes her attention, I'll bet.

Another reason I don't like Iris to go off with him is because Myrtle always sees this as a chance to make a move on me. Filthy mudblood. Like I would even look her way. She's even come crying to me! Bawling how Olive Hornby always picks on her about her glasses. If I had a hat I would tip it to you, Miss Hornby.

Apparently Myrtle didn't like my ignoring her and begins to take it out on Iris however she can. She's tripped her, slapped her, even bit her! I've tried to put an end to this but Myrtle just won't quit. Iris has had to hex her a number of times when Myrtle would 'accidentally' take it too far. Like 'accidentally' almost pushing her off the astronomy tower. This is getting ridiculous. The only time Myrtle stopped for a period of time was when Eileen pulled house rank on her and told her to shove off. Myrtle even challenged Iris to a duel for 'my love'. There was no contest. Iris is an amazing duelist, as good as I, Myrtle didn't stand a chance.

Iris has had to conceal the locket under her tie ever since Myrtle tried to rip it off her neck. Crazy girl. I hexed her with the slug curse when I heard about that attempt. She hasn't tried anything since then, thankfully. Maybe she's given up.

Once again we are in the library. It is almost Christmas break and I will finally have Iris all to myself. I think Hagrid's going back to his father's house to sort everything and such. That means no interruptions,

"Do you have a book for the astrology homework?"

Iris asks. I look and shake my head in a negative. She sighs and tells me she'll be right back. I see Myrtle go into the same stack as Iris but think nothing of it. What can she do? Iris has her wand – crap. Her wand is on the table next to me. I stand up to make sure Myrtle won't try anything funny when I hear a crash.

One after other the shelves begin to fall. What the hell happened? Madam Lynch, everyone in the library and I make our way to the first fallen stack.

"What is going on here?"

Yells Madam Lynch, livid by the fact that her library has practically been demolished. I see Iris holding her head. She's slumped on the fallen stack and it seems like Myrtle was the one to push her into that state. I make my way to her and see that her head is bleeding. Madam Lynch realizes what has happened and pulls Myrtle by the ear saying something about detention for a month. She yells back for someone to take Iris to the Infirmary.

Madam Lipton, the nurse, heals Iris' wound up in a minute. Saying that there's no more damage but there will be some stinging now and again. We make our way to the house. My arm is around her. I am livid. How dare that mudblood hurt Iris who has never done a single thing to her. Hell, Iris is probably the nicest Slytherin in the history of the school! I refuse to let Iris leave me the entire night. She complies, knowing this is the surest way to calm me down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While we search for the Chamber, once again, over Christmas break I tell Iris my idea,

"The pipes"

"What?"

"Think about it. How would Slytherin manage to sneak a monster in and out of the castle and expect his heir to be able to do this while not being caught."

"You think the Chamber is in the pipes?"

"No, not exactly. I think the passage to the Chamber is through the pipes. As in bathrooms."

Iris understands now. We walk in and out of each bathroom looking for something though we don't know what for. We don't even know how many bathrooms there are. It is helpful that I'm a Prefect. The Prefect bathroom would have been off limits before. Though it seems like that one is a dud as well.

This is how we spend our break, although we take the day off for Christmas. Iris gives me a present this year. Now that she has some money and all. She gave it to me first thing in the morning. It's an emerald green leather book that has pictures of us inside. I look it over it seems very expensive. I smile at the moving pictures from when we were just first years to now. She asks if I like it, I reply,

"I love it"

She smiles my smile and kisses me passionately. What a wonderful Christmas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The weeks pass by in a hurry. Our O.W.L's only a couple days away now. Iris and I have studied nonstop for them since after Christmas break. Thankfully we've been able to concentrate. Hagrid is worried about his own finals while Myrtle hasn't come near us since her detention. Though I doubt we've heard the last from her.

Eileen is a great fortune to have right now. She explains difficult things we need to know in a common sense way. I don't understand why the professors can't teach us the same way though. Either way I am completely confident in my abilities to pass with Outstanding's. Iris believes she'll be ale to get at least an Acceptable on everything. She's such the underachiever, I swear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally the saddest day of Hogwarts has arrived, the last day. Although it won't be as bad as before, this year I have something to look forward to. What with Iris being only a train ride or so away. Now the though of returning to the orphanage doesn't seem quite as suffocating. I just hope it'll stay that way when I return to it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This chapter seems short but the next few will hopefully make up for it. Also, to Alice in China, aww shucks, of course you can translate. The next chapter may not be up for a couple of days just because I'll be busy tomorrow and I want to make the chapter really good.**

**Love,**

**Pastry~ **


	17. Summer Friends

**Chapter 16: Summer Friends**

It's good to have something to look forward to over the summer. Though I still wish I could stay at Hogwarts during the break. I spend majority of my time in London now. Borgin and Burkes hired me for a summer job. The pay isn't much since I'm just starting out but it's an initiative. I am there every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Whenever my lunch break comes around I make my way to The Leaky Cauldron to spend time with Iris and have myself a nice sandwich. On my days off I usually go to The Leaky Cauldron just to have something to do.

When both Iris and I have days off we spend our afternoons at Diagon Alley. Usually we head straight to the bank first. Iris and I created a joint account at Gringotts when the summer began. We've earned a couple silver sickles and one or two gold galleons as well as a plethora of bronze knuts. It's quite the achievement if I do say so myself.

Today we're off to Diagon Alley to once again deposit our weekly earnings and to maybe buy some things. Iris insists that I buy a pet snake. We walk into Magical Menagerie, a pet shop, and I make my way towards the snake section while Iris walks toward the cat section. She adores kitties. Most snakes are asleep when I see them. There's one baby snake that happens to catch my attention,

"_Hello"_

I whisper. The snake looks up to me and nods a bit. I wonder if it, like young babies, knows how to talk yet.

"_What's your name?_"

I ask. It's eyes flash with knowledge. It knows how to say this,

"_Nagini_"

"_That's a pretty name_"

It nods. The name tells me that it is a she. I think she's perfect.

"_Would you like me to buy you_",

This is an awkward question but she nods enthusiastically anyway. I smile to her and she winks. I look to see how much she is worth. Not too much but above the usual considering she's a newborn. I ask the shopkeeper what type of snake she is. He tells me she's a cobra. Fascinating. I wonder how big she'll become.

Iris makes her way back to me. She smiles once she sees that I'm purchasing Nagini.

"What'd you name it?"

"Her name is Nagini"

"Interesting. How'd you come up with that name?"

"I didn't"

Iris looks confused,

"She told me it was her name"

She understands. The shopkeeper, on the other hand, looks at me like I'm a loon.

The glass cage that Nagini will live in is small. I think it is meant to magically grow along with her. Iris finds this to be amazing. It's easy enough to carry around, which I am thankful for. Nagini seems to be flamboyant at the fact that she's no longer in the store and seeing new things for the first time. Iris finds her 'adorably cute'. Nagini seems fond of Iris as well. That's good.

We enter Flourish and Blotts and I buy a book about how to raise snakes. I remember that I still have that book about the type of snakes my family kept beside them. I wonder if Nagini's breed is in there. Iris buys some creature books for Hagrid, to 'cheer him up'. Great.

Surprisingly we both still had money to deposit so we make our way to Gringotts. It's exceptionally busy this time of day but we stand in line nonetheless.

"Good idea of yours to make a joint account. Otherwise we'd be waiting in line twice as long"

Iris says. I smile and nod. She smiles back and squeezes our linked hands. Finally it's our turn in line and a Goblin appears asking for our key. I hand it to him and he tells us to follow. It's a liability thing I suppose, the reason why we have to go into the tunnels as well, to ensure that our money has actually been placed inside of the vault safely.

The tunnels are large and confusing. They are meant to puzzle those who mean to steal. Though I believe that if I wanted to I'd be able to steal from the vaults and walk out unharmed with the help of the proper spell, of course. Iris hates this part, the part where the carts zoom past at high speed. She almost threw up once. I couldn't help but laugh.

Eventually our business with Gringotts is complete and we make our way back to The Leaky Cauldron for some dinner. Iris gets the food for free since she works here. Usually we eat after closing time so the owner is happy to give us the leftover food that would go bad in storage otherwise. Tonight we have roast beef with potatoes and spinach. It's very good. You wouldn't think so due to the appearance of the pub but their food is top notch.

We drink our butter beers and begin to talk about what classes we want to take this year that will lead us to a career. Of course it all depends on how we scored on our O.W.L's,

"I'm not sure what I want to do, honestly. I might keep on working at Borgin and Burkes and learn the business"

"Well I think you should think about becoming an Aurora"

"Why?"

I can't help but ask,

"Because you love to duel and prove that you're more powerful then others. Who better to prove that to then the darkest wizards and witches",

I nod. She has a good point but I can't help but think that I want so much more then that.

"How about you? What path do you want to pursue?"

"I want to work in Romania with the dragons"

I nearly choke on my butter beer,

"What?"

"They're fascinating creatures and only a select few are allowed to even see them anymore! I want to be able to learn their habits, what they eat, how many kinds there are and it would be amazing to see a dragon hatch."

She seems very set on this. Nothing I say will sway her resolve. It's one of those things that I both love and hate about her. Dragons are dangerous but now that I think about it they're no more dangerous then the life of an Aurora.

By the time we finish our dinner I notice how late it has become. The trains have closed down for tonight and I don't feel like calling the Knight Bus. Iris tells me that it's all right if I stay the night with her so I find a pay phone and call the orphanage so they needn't worry. Though I doubt they would care either way. Mrs. Herman tells me that it's acceptable and I hang up without even so much as a goodbye.

Iris takes me up to her room when I return. It's small but very neat so it looks cozy. Luckily the bed will fit the both of us. Would have been troublesome otherwise. Iris removes some books from her desk to make room for Nagini's cage. Since we both have to work tomorrow we make our way to the bed once we've prepared for the night.

I'm in the bed first, waiting for Iris to join me. She's opening the window for Fenrir to come and go throughout the night as she pleases. Once Iris is ready she makes her way to my awaiting arms. She looks me over and laughs,

"Since when do you sleep shirtless?"

I smirk,

"Since I have you to keep me warm. Plus I don't want my clothes to be wrinkly for work tomorrow"

She makes a noise that sounds a lot like a snort. I suppose she's picked that up from me. Iris pulls the covers over us once she's settled and then curls into my side. How cute.

It takes me longer then usual to fall asleep. I can't help but stare at Iris' sleeping form. She looks so peaceful, so innocent. I begin to listen to her breathing, trying to match our patterns. This action causes me to fall asleep as well, falling into a serene slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I awaken to something nipping at my face. My eyes open to a pair of yellow eyes. It's an owl, an owl that's not Fenrir. I sit up in the bed and take the letters that the owl is handing me. It looks at me expectantly and I grab five knuts from my pocket and hand them to it.

Iris begins to stir when the owl takes flight,

"What was that?"

She mumbles into her pillow. Not yet completely awake,

"An owl from Hogwarts. I think it's our O.W.L marks"

The moment I say this her head shoots up. I laugh at her disheveled look and hand the letter to her. I open mine and smirk. All my grades are O for outstanding, not surprising at all,

"How'd you do?"

I ask,

"Mostly E"

Exceeding Expectations,

"I did get an O in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures"

That's good. Now basically nothing stands in our way of pursuing our chosen careers.

Iris gives me good morning kiss and begins to crawl out of bed. I roll over onto my stomach, not wanting to go to work. Iris returns to the room from the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth,

"You're still not up?"

I just smile at her,

"You're going to be late for work"

She chastises. I know she's right but I still don't move. Iris makes her way back into the bathroom and I hear the water run. I blush when I realize she must be showering. I become conscious of the fact that Iris would begin to yell at me if I was still in bed after she was finished with her shower.

I walk over to my folded shirt and throw it on. I feel no need to do anything special with my hair or anything else. I look exactly the same as I would any other morning. I suppose it's a guy thing. Iris walks out and smiles when she sees me dressed and ready. She towel dries her hair and then takes my hand to lead me down stairs.

There are already a couple people in the pub. Another worker smiles at Iris and hands her a breakfast bar,

"That's your breakfast?"

"For today. Bacardi",

She points to the man, who handed her the bar,

"Needs me to take the morning and afternoon shift. It's his daughter's third birthday and this is the easiest thing to eat while working"

I don't really like this but she seems to be okay with it. Iris walks into the small kitchen with a stack of dirty plates. She comes back out with a hot plate full of food and places it on the able that I'm sitting at,

"On the house"

She smiles,

"Is that okay?"

I ask,

"Of course"

I nod and begin to eat. By the time I finish it's time for me to make my way to Borgin and Burkes. Iris tells me to have a good day and I respond her I'll come by later to pick up Nagini.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Work was uneventful as usual. I merely ran errands all day like collecting on debts and purchasing rare items such as Goblin made armor. Though I do find these rare objects highly interesting. One day I plan to own objects such as Goblin made armor as well as many other rare items.

When I enter The Leaky Cauldron I see that business is slow today. There are maybe five people when there are usually around ten or so. Even though it is way past the afternoon I see that Iris is still working.

"I thought you got the night shift off"

"Odell"

The owner I believe,

"Passed out with a fever. Scared the living daylights out of me"

She tells me this while scrubbing down the bar. I nod and begin up the stairs to Iris' room to grab Nagini. Nagini's glad to see me and starts to tell me all about her day, which wasn't much. I apologize to her about not spending much time with her. She's just happy that I'm here now.

When I return downstairs I see Iris closing up the pub and cleaning the tables. I realize she'll have to stay up all night for any late customers who need a room and I am tempted to stay the night with her to make sure nothing happens. Before I propose this idea to her she hugs me, which I return, and kisses me good night. Telling me to hurry or I'll miss my train.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day I set out to see how Iris is doing with Nagini wrapped around my wrist. She wouldn't stop whining when I told her she couldn't come with and eventually I caved in, pathetic, right? Mrs. Herman almost had a heart attack when she saw me walk in with Nagini last night,

"You're gone an entire day and you come back with a snake!"

I fell sleep feeling accomplished that night.

Bacardi is tending to the pub when I walk in. He sees me and tells me that Iris is asleep up in her room. I walk up the stairs and don't even knock on the door before entering her room. He was right. She is asleep. I sit down against her bed and wait for her to wake up while stroking Nagini with my thumb.

Eventually Iris begins to stir but doesn't actually waken. Eventually I have to return to the orphanage. Before I leave though I place a tender kiss on her cheek. She mumbles something incoherent but still remains in the world of sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We wait until possibly the last minute to buy school supplies. I plan to buy mice and other types of snake food for Nagini at Hogsmeade hence our first stop is to Gringotts so we can withdraw the amount of money we need to purchase the requirements as well as some extra for fun during school. Iris groans as we walk into the building.

Once we finish with Gringotts I tell Iris to go to Flourish and Blotts ahead of me because I have to buy new robes. I've grown at least a foot over the summer. I now tower over Iris. Iris still has a little ways to go before she stops growing height wise. Though I couldn't help but notice, over the years, her grow in different ways, womanly ways. These thoughts are unnecessary and embarrassing.

By the time I meet up with Iris at Flourish and Blotts she's already gathered all of her required books and is waiting for me to gather mine,

"So you're pursuing the career of an Aurora?"

"Sort of, I'm covering all the basics. Just in case I find something that I'm really interested in"

Iris nods and notes how smart that is. I smirk; of course it's smart.

Eventually we finish all of our shopping and make our way back to The Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Herman told me that I could stay with Iris over the night so it'd make the trip to King's Cross-Station easier. Since the school year starts tomorrow Iris' summer job requirements are over therefore we can spend the night talking with each other. Along with Nagini, who has taken up the habit of calling me 'papa' and Iris 'mama'. And this is exactly what we do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iris and I meet up with Avery and Eileen on the train once we arrive. Although this isn't entirely 'allowed' I invite the three of them into a Prefect carriage. The train begins to move and we chatter on about what we've done over the summer.

Eileen traveled with her family. She went to Albania, China and Australia. Following the World Quidditch games throughout the summer.

Avery visited his cousins at their lake house in Scotland. He spent most of his days by the loch searching for the monster that it's rumored for. He swears by his wand that he caught sight of it on his last day there.

Iris tells them about working at The Leaky Cauldron. Avery made faces at some of the details of the customers she tells us about. Eileen simply smiles and adds comments at all the right places. She's a good audience.

I tell them about my errands for Borgin and Burkes. Avery seems extremely interested in the objects I tell them about. I also tell them about Nagini and she chooses to poke her face out from my sleeve. Avery thinks she's wicked while Eileen thinks she's cute 'while she's little, at least'. Those are her words.

We spend the ride laughing, mainly at Avery, and talking about what we want to become in the future and what classes we'll be taking. I smile when I think that these are my friends. This is a random thought but it satisfies my heart. I smile even more when Iris puts her arms around me and kisses me. Avery laughs and makes a sort of howling noise. Iris laughs when she sees Eileen blush and look away embarrassed. Yes, these are my friends indeed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I would like to thank Gemz.B and maybe-lena for reviewing. I'll be taking some time on the next chapter as well. Just a heads up the story is coming to an end very shortly. The next two chapters are going to be a continuation of each other and then the epilogue. I'm still deciding whether or not I'll have two epilogues. There's a very high chance that I will. If this confuses you then just don't pay attention to me. You'll most likely understand what I mean after I write it.**

**Love,**

**Pastry~ **


	18. Tealeaves

**Chapter 17: Tealeaves **

Iris keeps fidgeting in her seat at the Slytherin table. I take her hand and give it a squeeze. What is wrong with her?

"Are you okay?"

She looks at me and flashes a shaky smile,

"I'm fine. Guess it's just back to school jitters"

This seems to be the best answer she can give me. Strange, this has never happened before. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close. This seems to calm her down. She places her head on my shoulder and kisses my jaw. I shiver, and not from the cold. Avery snickers and points to the Gryffindor table. I hold back a groan when I notice Hagrid stealing glances at us. Is he really that thick? Can't he see that he'll never get Iris? She's mine! No one will ever take her away from me, especially not some stupid oaf.

Everyone watches as Dumbledore walks through with the first years. As usual they look scared, nervous, and frightened. They're in awe once the sorting hat begins his song. This year it sings about accepting misfortune and moving on without hatred in one's heart. Odd. Why is it singing about that? Will someone die this year? I pull Iris even closer to me. She kisses my jaw once again and whispers,

"Don't worry, everything will be fine"

I nod. Of course it will, I think to myself.

Dumbledore begins to call out names to be sorted. The first three all belong to Hufflepuff, great, more students that will be destined for absolutely nothing. A few more kids then last year are sorted into Slytherin. I can see Slughorn from where I sit looking over all the first years. He's deciding whom he'll be inviting to the first slug club.

The last child is sorted and Headmaster Dippet says a few words and then tells us to enjoy our feast. At last the food appears and we're allowed to dig in. Iris and I separate slightly and begin to pile food onto our plates. Avery fills his with everything that's within his reach. Iris laughs as he chokes a bit on a chicken bone. Of course she only laughs after she knows that he's all right and won't die.

By the time dessert comes around I am so stuffed I feel like hurling. Avery seems to be a black hole today. I swear if he could he would eat all the food on the table. Iris and I split a piece of chocolate fudge cake and a glob of vanilla ice cream.

I laugh when Iris begins to 'fork battle' me for the last bite of cake. Our forks clash as we try to take the piece from one another. Avery ogles the piece of cake and groans in frustration. He takes matters into his own hands and grabs the cake with his fork and pops the piece into his mouth,

"Hey!"

Iris whines. Avery and I laugh at her expression.

Headmaster Dippet excuses us from the Great Hall and all of the food disappears. Iris takes my hand as we walk towards our house. This year I allow another Prefect direct the first years. Though I do bark at them to keep up and stay together every now and then.

"Don't be so hard on them, Morty"

Iris says while grabbing onto my arm,

"They're only first years"

"That's no excuse. And I refuse to be at fault if one of them goes missing the first night"

She only sighs at my reply.

The barren wall that is our house entrance moves aside once someone says the password.

"I'll be right back"

I tell Iris and Avery. They nod and walk over to the couch. I have to take the first year girls up to their rooms while another Prefect takes the boys. When I walk back down into the common room and take a seat next to Iris once Avery moves to the armchair as usual.

"So what classes are you two taking this year?"

Avery asks. I let Iris go first,

"Herbology, D.A.D.A, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination"

"What about you Tom?"

"Same with some exceptions, of course. Iris and I are assisting Dumbledore teach second years how to duel"

Avery nods and tells us his classes, which are basically the same as mine. We all talk some more before Avery tells us he's going to hit the hay. Once he is out of the room I pull Iris into my lap. She squeaks in shock.

"Yes?"

Iris asks once she's over the surprise. I chuckle,

"Can't I hold my girlfriend?"

I ask with a playful tone. She smiles and rests her forehead against my own,

"Who could stop you?"

I smirk. What a very excellent point. She wraps her arms around my next and starts to play with my hair. The little tugs every now and then makes a tingle run down my spine. I smile and stretch my neck up and press my lips against hers. Iris responds and shifts a bit to become more comfortable. I break away for air and whisper,

"Never leave me"

I'm not completely sure where this pathetic, needy question came from but I don't care because she replies,

"Morty, I will never ever willingly leave you"

I sigh in relief, though I'm not sure why.

After she says this I notice the time. If we don't go to bed now then we'll be groggy for our first day of classes and that just will not do. Iris slides off my lap and we make our way to our designated dorms. Everyone, even Avery, in my dorm is asleep. I feel Nagini wake up and slither out from my sleeve. I put her in her glass cage. She goes willingly but not without complaint. I can't help but laugh and promise her that she'll be with Iris and me all day tomorrow. This soothes her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first day back the teachers don't really teach us anything new. They basically just see how much we remember from last year. Especially since we're sixth years and we won't be taking our N.E.W.T's until our seventh year. Due to this fact this year will be a breeze.

During our first potions class, Slughorn informs us that he'll be holding the first slug club next Friday. The three of us tell him we will be attending. He smiles and then begins to teach the class.

After my Arithmancy class I double back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room to assist Dumbledore with the second years. I arrive in the classroom before Iris. Not surprising really, considering her Care of Magical Creatures class takes place outdoors. The second years are excited. I reminisce on my second year. We had some good duels back then. Now that I think about it, Iris and I never did have that rematch. We'll have to change that, now won't we?

Iris walks in last minute and makes her way to my side. We're sitting on some desks in the back while the second years are all meshed together up in the front. Dumbledore walks in and smiles. I wonder if he'll even let them duel today or simply teach them the motions.

"Welcome to your second year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. As many of you are well aware, this year you will be learning how to duel"

At these words some of the students begin to bounce up and down. Iris smiles tenderly at them, it kind of makes me sick.

"I have asked two older students to assist me with teaching you all. They are the best duelists in their class, perhaps in the entire school"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle in our direction. I can't help but smirk while feeling accomplished.

He continues on about how there will be no real dueling today. They groan in frustration. I knew it; they'll merely be practicing etiquette and such. Dumbledore has us show them how to execute the steps. Iris and I walk up onto the stage and meet in the middle,

"You know what I've recently realized?"

"No, what?"

"That you owe me a duel"

"I do?"

I nod and Dumbledore tells us to begin. We turn away from each other and take the designated steps. Dumbledore informs us that this is enough and we step off the stage. He tells the second years to pair up and practice. Iris and I are told to watch over them and help them if needed. Dumbledore walks back into his office. I wonder what he's doing in there.

There's not much for Iris and I to do really. No one's stupid enough to not understand what to do. I mean, come on, it is just a couple of steps. A couple of girls keep crowding around me, asking questions and such. I think they're attempting to flirt with me. Iris notices and laughs at the grimace on my face. Though I do detect a hint of possessive jealousy under that laugh. This makes me feel better.

When classes are over for the day Iris, Avery, Eileen and I find make our way to the library. Since we have no homework yet we all just waste our time. I try to find books that may deal with Salazar and the Chamber. I'm unaware about what the others are doing. All I care about is that Iris is playing with Nagini who has, apparently, wrapped herself around Iris' neck. No worry, Nagini is still too small to completely wrap herself around someone's neck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night of slug club has arrived and Iris and I wait for Avery to meet us in the common room. Since it's the first gathering of the year we are obligated to dress in somewhat formal wear. Iris wears a simple blue-sleeved shirt that falls past her waist and a long cream skirt with dark brown boots. Salazar's locket is a nice touch to the outfit. I merely wear a collared shirt and sweater vest. Neither of us dresses exceedingly special. Avery, on the other hand, walks down wearing dress robes,

"You all right mate?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

I snort and Iris places her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing,

"What's up with the fancy clothes?"

He looks down,

"Too much?"

Iris nods her head frantically,

"Why would you think it wasn't?"

Avery rubs the back of his head nervously,

"Well, you see, there's this girl I sort of fancy"

Iris squeals and asks,

"Who?"

"Linna Burns"

I snort and Iris jabs my side,

"Isn't she in Hufflepuff?

I ask. When he nods I grimace. She's a mudblood, can't have that now can we?

"I think you could do better"

This is the truth but Iris scoffs and gives me a look. Avery shrugs and mentions,

"I'm not saying I'll marry her or anything",

While taking off the dress jacket and tie and is left in a simple white collared shirt and black dress pants. Much better.

Finally we're all set and commence our way to the Potions classroom. I wrap my arm around Iris' shoulders. She is reluctant, most likely because of the Linna thing, but eventually she wraps her arm around my waist.

Slughorn greets us the moment we walk through the door. Although we're not late everyone else seems to already be here,

"Tom, Avery, Iris. I was worried you weren't coming"

"Sorry professor, we simply lost track of time"

Iris apologizes,

"Well, no harm done"

He smiles and tells us to join the party. For a half-hour or so we are suppose to converse and act social, especially with the first years. Iris is called over by some of her friends and I am left with Avery. We walk over to some of the other Slytherins and begin to converse, mostly about Quidditch. Avery keeps glancing over at that Linna girl. I didn't know she was in slug club. When did this happen?

Avery tells me he'll catch up with us and makes his way over to her. I may have just lost all respect for him. Slughorn then calls everyone to the table for dinner. Iris takes her seat on my left while Avery returns to my right. With a flick of the wand the food appears on our plates. Seems like we're having roasted ham tonight. Everyone is silent unless they're answering a question from Slughorn.

"Tom, have you decided what career you wish to pursue?"

His signature eyebrow slides down to his eye,

"I'll most likely become either an Aurora or keep on working at Borgin and Burkes"

"Interesting, well as long as you follow your heart you will have no regrets. How about you, Iris?"

"I would like to work with Dragons in Romania"

"Fascinating. I assume you are taking all the necessary classes"

"Of course, professor"

He nods and asks other students similar questions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been two weeks since slug club. Iris and I have visited Hogsmeade every chance we get. I'm pleased that Nagini doesn't need that many mice yet they're expensive here. Today we're at Madam Puddifoot's. Nagini didn't feel like coming with us today so she stayed back at the castle.

"So I think I might buy a diary book today"

I snort, coughing on my drink,

"A what?"

"A diary, you know, to write my thoughts in"

"Why? I'm practically your diary, you tell me everything"

She sticks her tongue out to me,

"Fine, then I'm buying you one"

"Pardon?"

"You're right, as always, I do tell you everything. You, on the other hand, keep secrets",

I gulp. Does she suspect what happened that one summer?

"Iris –"

She laughs a bit,

"Don't even, Morty. Either way, I'm buying you a diary. You could use it",

Iris teases but I think she's really considering buying me a diary. That would be so queer. Imagine, me writing in a frilly diary. Absurd.

We finish our little meal and Iris leads me into a bookshop. Bloody hell, I didn't think she was serious! I hope she doesn't go for the diary with the pink frills and the enchanted lock. I let out a breath of air when she chooses a small black diary with gold edges and no lock.

"This suits you perfectly"

"How so?"

She smiles and places a finger to her lips, as if it's a secret. I sigh and take the book from her after she pays for it. I insisted on paying for it but she would hear none of that.

"You should have let me pay for it",

"I wanted to give it to you, as a gift"

I sigh, yet again, and wrap my arm around her. She leans into my side and we walk back to the castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've actually gotten used to writing in the diary. I use invisible ink just in case anyone finds it. The book is mostly about what happened that summer at Little Hangleton and horcruxes. Though I do mention Iris every now and again. The diary, like Nagini, stays at my side throughout the day. Can't have anyone reading it, now can we?

Today in Divination we're learning how to read tealeaves. We take our seats at tables of three. Automatically I take a table along with Iris and Avery. Today's class is shared with Gryffindor's, great.

The teacher, professor Grey, shows us how to go along predicting the future from tealeaves. I think it's a load of bull, honestly. How can tealeaves show the future? I try to find something but I can't depict any definite shape from the mush. The teacher walks around the class, occasionally telling us what she sees in the cups.

Avery will apparently have his heart crushed soon. I will go into a fit of despair and down a dark path. I snort. What a bunch of bullocks. Finally the teacher looks into Iris' cup. He gasps theatrically and takes several steps back. What's wrong with him? He takes Iris' hand and shakes it sorrowfully,

"My dear girl, you poor thing"

Iris looks confused and a bit worried. I glare at him. Why is he worrying her like this? Someone in Gryffindor asks what he saw and he replies in barely a whisper,

"The grim"

Many gasp. I snort once again. What a bunch of bull. I would never let Iris die. How preposterous. Class ends and I stand up and quickly escort Iris out of the classroom.

"Are you all right?"

I ask. She looks a bit pale,

"Of course. That was just a bit nerve racking"

She tries to laugh it off. I pull her into an embrace,

"Iris, I'll never let anything happen to you. Do you understand?"

She nods into my chest. I notice she's shaking with fright,

"I know"

She whispers. I clutch her tightly. No one will ever take her away from me, not even death. I will never allow it.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Sorry for the delay. Fanfiction is being fickle. Yesterday they wouldn't let me log in and today they're not letting me upload chapters. So if this chapter is not up by the 10****th**** I'm going to throw a fit. Now, I hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Loss of a Loved One

**Chapter 18: Loss of a Loved One**

I hold Iris in my arms for a little while longer. Why did the teacher have to freak her out like that? I have half a mind to report him to Headmaster Dippet. Tonight Iris and I don't go to the Great Hall for dinner. Instead we go back to the house and head to the couch. Avery walks down the stairs, heading to dinner, and stops when he sees me lying on the couch with Iris curled up on top of me. Before he can say anything ask him,

"Bring us back some food, would you?"

He nods and stifles a laugh.

The room is silent. Iris nuzzles into my neck and I kiss her forehead. She is still shaking but not as badly as before. That professor really messed her up. I'm very tempted to curse him into oblivion. Thank goodness tomorrow's Saturday so we won't have any classes. Especially Divination.

I begin to caress up and down Iris' back. She kisses my neck and whispers,

"Morty, I'm scared"

"Don't be. I've already told you nothing will happen to you"

"I know"

"That git of a teacher just wanted a reaction from the class. Those tealeaves were impossible to decipher"

This is the truth. It has to be.

We stay like this until Avery and the others return. As requested Avery brought us back a bunch of food. We slide down onto the floor and eat off the plates that the food is on. Iris picks at her food. I wouldn't blame her is she doesn't eat. If I were predicted to die soon I wouldn't have much of an appetite either. Avery, even though he just returned from dinner, eyes her food like a starved dog. She notices and hands him her plate. He scarf's it down without hesitation.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight",

Iris heads straight up the stairs. I sigh and look back to Avery whose busy eating.

"She still spooked?"

He asks,

"Yeah, she'll be fine though"

I say this confidently but I can't help but wonder if it's actually true.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We have three weeks until Halloween and Iris seems to have gotten over the whole grim thing. Or has decided that it won't rule her life. The trees are beginning to become barren as fall arrives. Not that I mind, really, it's just that as the weather becomes colder so do the hallways that are open to the outdoors. It can be a hassle some times.

I meet up with Iris in D.A.D.A to help Dumbledore once again. The second years have begun to duel one another. Some are above average but nowhere near the level Iris and I were at when we were their age. We have yet to have a rematch, which is a tad upsetting. I hope that will change today. Dumbledore has allowed us to demonstrate duels but we've never actually gone all out.

"Professor",

He looks up through his half moon glasses,

"Yes, Tom?"

"Well, I was wondering if Iris and I might demonstrate a real duel to the students"

"Ah, you mean to ask if you can have a rematch with Ms. Ackers, yes?"

His eyes twinkle,

"Yes"

Finally he smiles and nods, confirming my request,

"Thank you, professor"

I walk back out into the classroom and see Iris in the back. She smiles my smile when she sees me. I kiss her and take a seat next to her. I laugh when I see some second years seethe in jealousy.

Dumbledore takes more time then usual to appear from his office so I fetch Nagini from my wrist and begin to talk to her,

"_Have you made any friends yet?"_

Even though I ask this I know it is highly unlikely. She's usually with me and when she's not she's in her glass cage,

"_Yes, others come to see me at night. They say I'm lucky_ _because I am taken care of by you_"

Well this is surprising. Nagini starts to slither towards Iris. She looks down and smiles at Nagini who is slithering up her arm,

"Hello there",

Nagini responds but knows very well that Iris isn't a parselmouth.

"That reminds me! Guess what"

This is weird,

"What?"

She sighs at my non-playful attitude but continues anyway,

"Hagrid has a Acromantula. He keeps him in a cupboard in one of the rooms down in the dungeons. I think he named it Aragog, isn't that enthralling?

I nod and wonder how the git got his grubby hands on an Acromantula.

Finally Dumbledore emerges from his office and calls class to order. Since today is a double period he is taking his sweet old time,

"Today class we will be watching a real duel. At least, as real as Hogwarts will allow"

The students begin to whisper excitedly,

"Tom, Iris"

I stand automatically. Iris is taken aback by this but recovers quickly and makes her way towards the stage. Girls squeal and the entire class grows quiet with anticipation. I meet Iris in the middle,

"Told you, you owed me a duel"

She smirks,

"Hopefully this one won't take as long"

"You'll just have to live through it if it is. No giving up this time"

"Whatever you say"

I snort. She better as hell not give up out of boredom like last time. We turn our backs on each other, walk our three steps and raise our wands. Dumbledore counts,

"Three, two, one"

We turn,

"_Avis! Oppugno_"

Birds fly at me,

"_Confringo!_"

The birds burst into flames

"_Expelliarmus!_"

I know this is useless but it's worth a shot,

"_Protego!_"

I knew it,

"_Furnunculus!_"

This is a powerful spell. I didn't even know Iris knew it,

"_Protego Horribilis!_"

Good, I'm sage from the boils. This duel is dragging on. We amaze second years; their eyes never leave the stage. They're dead quiet; this gives me an idea,

"_Silencio!_"

Iris doesn't defend quickly enough. I smirk, now that she can't talk the duel is over. I let my guard down but Iris is still at the ready. She smirks and points her wand at me. A jet of water pushes me down onto my back. When did she learn silent spells?

"_Waddiwasi!_"

Small objects attack Iris, now's my chance.

"_Incarcerous!_"

Iris falls to the ground. Her wand abandoned at her side with her hands tied to her chest. I walk over and grab her wand.

"I win"

She sticks out her tongue and I utter the spell to release her from the ropes and give her voice back.

"Don't know why you thought you wouldn't"

I shrug,

"Maybe it has to do with you and your silent spells. When did you learn to do that?"

"Not long ago, I've had a lot of time on my hands this year"

I nod. We have had a lot of excess time this year,

"Well done you two"

Dumbledore states and the second years beam at us with admiration. He goes on to say they'll be dueling today. Iris and I walk off the stage and watch the younglings duel. Still betting on who will win and what spell they'll use next.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week has passed and I am still glowing from my victory. Now that I've beaten Iris I am the best in the school. No one can beat me. Not even some of the teachers. Some days when Dumbledore won't need us he'll tell us by owl during breakfast. Today is one of those days,

"What should we do?"

Iris asks,

"We could go to Hogsmeade"

She groans,

"We _always_ go to Hogsmeade. We need to do something new"

"There's not much to do you know"

"I know",

She sighs.

Eventually we decide to look for the Chamber once again. I begin to imagine what type of monster is in there. It has to be some sort of snake or something. Why would it be anything else? Iris tells me she'll be right back and goes into the bathroom. We're on the second floor today. I look over and see Olive Hornby picking on Myrtle once again. I, unfortunately, lock eyes with Myrtle and she cries out for help. Sighing I walk over. I am a Prefect after all,

"What's going on here?"

"Tom!"

Myrtle shouts and latches onto my arm,

"Olive was being horrid to me again"

"No I wasn't you liar!"

I would really rather be with Iris right now so I try to get out of this situation as quickly as possible,

"Now, now Myrtle. Calm down, I'm sure there's just been a misunderstanding"

"Tom!"

"You see Myrtle. He can obviously see through your lies. Why don't you just get over him, yes? You haven't a chance against Iris"

I smirk, thinking back to when I thought to tip my hat to Olive. I would certainly do it again, if I had a hat that is,

"Not while she's alive anyway"

Olive jokes but this is a bit of a sore spot at the moment so I glare at her, so much for tipping my hat to her. Myrtle repeats what Olive said. I shake her off my arm and tell them to head to the Great Hall for dinner.

Somehow Iris knew I wasn't waiting for her outside of the bathroom and met up with me in the Great Hall,

"Oh, sorry"

"It's all right. I could see Myrtle hanging on your arm. Olive?"

I nod and she laughs,

"So, I think I may have found something"

My head shoots up,

"What?"

"I don't want you to get excited for nothing but while I was washing my hands I felt something on the faucet. I looked to see what it was and there was a snake carved into it"

I perk up to this thought. This must be it! I decide to visit it after dinner. Iris says she'll come with me but I tell her that may not be a good idea,

"What if I can't control the monster enough to keep you safe?"

"Oh fine"

She grumbles some more but doesn't actually complain.

Once dinner is finished I take off to the second floor. I smile at my luck after I peak inside, no one's in here. I quickly locate the faucet with the snake on it. There's only one thing that comes in mind for it to open,

"_Open_"

I whisper in parseltongue. The sinks open up and show a passage into the Chamber. I grab my wand,

"_Lumos!_"

It's dark and I'll want to know where I'll be going down there. I jump into the tunnel and begin to slide down, far down, underneath the school. Finally the tunnel stops and I am in a pile of rat skeletons. I feel Nagini wrap herself tighter on my wrist. There's a passage way and I walk down it.

The passage stops at a wall. Two statues of snakes are entwined on the wall. I assume this will open the same way the sink did,

"_Open_"

It does. A long corridor leads down to a gigantic statue of Salazar is at the end. I hear movement and raise my wand in alarm. The mouth of the statue open and I see something stir inside.

I hold back a gasp when an enormous snake emerges from the statue,

"_Who are you?"_

It asks. It takes me a good thirty seconds before I reply,

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle. The heir to Slytherin_"

It nods. It doesn't doubt me,

"_I am the monster of the Chamber of Secrets. I am a basilisk. My fangs are poisonous and whoever looks my in the eyes will die instantaneously_"

I nod after it finishes,

"_I will do your bidding and no one else's_"

It says at last. I smirk. Perfect. Once I tell it that I have no commands for it tonight it returns to its abode in Salazar's mouth.

The moment I return to our house I tell Iris all about what happened. I also begin to write, in detail, about what happened. I also write that I may use the snake on some of the mudbloods. If I told Iris this she would throw a fit and forbid it. I also know she would tell someone what she knew about the Chamber if students began to die. That would be too troublesome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fall is officially here by the time November comes around. The entire tea leave thing is completely forgotten by now. Things are going well. Myrtle is out of the way. Hagrid is too busy with that Acromantula to fawn over Iris anymore, thankfully. Avery moved on from his little crush on Linna and is dating a Slytherin girl now, a pureblood.

Avery and I have planned to go to Hogsmeade in a couple of weeks, just the two of us, something to do with 'male bonding'. Iris is supposed to hang out with Eileen that day. I don't know what they'll be doing that day though. Obviously girly stuff but I'm not completely sure what that all entails.

Today is Saturday and we're in the Great Hall waiting our breakfast,

"Hey, Tom, did you know Ravenclaw's ghost was Rowena's daughter?"

I look up and ask,

"Really? How do you know?"

"Asked the Bloody Baron. He used to love her you know. Killed her too, then himself, that's why he is covered in all that blood"

Fascinating. Perhaps she knows where to find the Diadem then. I'll have to ask her. It will be difficult; she won't want to tell me most likely. But maybe if I charm her enough she'll tell me. I look over my shoulder and see her floating above the Ravenclaw table.

Owls fly in with the morning post and a letter drops into my lap. It's from Dumbledore. He informs us he will not need our assistance today. Perfect. I'll be able to ask her today.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Classes pass by slower then ever. Especially Arithmancy. All those numbers were beginning to jumble together by the time we were finally excused from class. I told Iris I had personal things to take care of today. Not a complete fib but not the truth either. Nevertheless she believed me and is probably hanging out with Eileen in the library right now.

I see the gray lady. At least that's what everyone here knows her as. I believe her name is Helena though. I walk up to her and cough. She looks at me,

"Can I help you?"

I know how to work her. The Baron told me some things about her. Like how she was always overly prideful about her knowledge,

"Of course, you are the smartest witch of all time after all. Even in the afterlife"

She smiles at me. Flattered. This will be too easy,

"I'm glad you've noticed"

"You wouldn't even need it, you know"

"Need what?"

"Your mothers Diadem. You're already ten times smarter then she could ever be"

"You may think so now but back then I wasn't sure"

"Well you are. You deserved much more then the Bloody Baron. He should have grown a brain and left you be"

"Yes, you're completely right. Had he not chased me I would have lived longer"

"I assume he was also stupid enough to leave the Diadem there as well"

She smirks triumphantly at me,

"Didn't give him the chance. I hid the Diadem in a hollowed out tree in Albania protected by many spells. No one will ever be able to outsmart me and find it"

I smirk. Thinking, I just did.

"Well thank you for spending your precious time on an average mind like me"

She nods and floats away like she still hasn't been outfoxed. Maybe she doesn't realize she has. I chuckle darkly to myself and realize it's time for the last period of the day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am still bouncing off the walls with pride at my accomplishment. Iris and Avery take notice but think nothing of it. I begin to make plans for the summer to travel to Albania and find the Diadem. I consider taking Iris with me. It'd be good practice for her. There would be dragons there, maybe she could acquire an internship or something and study them. I nod to myself this is a good idea.

Today is dark and rainy. Hopefully tomorrow's weather is better because that's when Avery and I are going to Hogsmeade. Now we're just sitting around in the common room. Iris is watching the fire while listening to the storm outside. Avery and I are playing wizard's chess. He's a good player but still no match for me. Especially since his pieces are brand new and don't quite trust him yet.

"You still going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Iris asks. Avery nearly jumps out of his seat when she talks, forgetting she was there. Iris has been eerily quiet tonight,

"If the weathers good"

I answer. She nods while never taking her eyes off the fire,

"Why?"

Avery asks,

"I don't know why but I'm dreading tomorrow"

"Why?"

Avery asks yet again. Iris gives an exhausted sigh,

"I just said I don't know why"

I make a move on the board, mumble a checkmate, and join Iris on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

I whisper,

"Just butterflies in my stomach is all"

I pull her into my lap and she lays her head on my chest,

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, it's fine. I have no reason to be worrying. You shouldn't have to cancel your plans"

"You sure?"

She nods.

We stay up the entire night. I don't mind. I like our alone time. Although I worry about Iris, I take her word that everything will be fine. Nothing can happen. She'll be protected by teachers and will be with Eileen the entire day, nothing to worry about at all. Even though I keep whispering this to Iris throughout the night I can't help but feel the same nervousness as she. What does this mean?

"Everything will be all right"

I whisper once more. Iris looks up to me and smiles the smile I love,

"I know"

She whispers back and leans in. This kiss we share is full of our emotions: fear, anger, frustration, love. I don't care when my lungs start to scream for air. I refuse to pull away now. I'm not sure why but this kiss feels essential. Like we're both depending on it. Iris pulls away for a second and then pulls me back in. The passion doesn't leave. I twist my fingers into her hair and force her closer.

Things begin to become more heated when I pull off her sweater vest. As soon as I begin to unbutton her shirt Iris pulls away,

"What's wrong?"

She leans her forehead against mine,

"I'm not ready for that"

This isn't upsetting or even discouraging. I should have known. We're only sixteen after all. It makes me feel better when I think that we have plenty of time for that.

"Okay"

She smiles that lovely smile and hugs me tightly.

"I love you Morty. Nothing will ever change that"

She whispers in the crook of my neck. My heart swells at these words. Of course I've heard them from her before but this time seems special

"I love you, too"

I whisper back.

This moment is perfect. Everything seems absolute. I've said this before but it feels like it should be restated. Iris and I are two halves to a whole. I'm not complete without Iris. Right now, while she's safely tucked away in my arms, it seems like nothing bad can happen. I time would stop because right here and now everything is simply wonderful.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning is shining beautifully. It's wet from the night before and cold, of course, but acceptable weather for our trip to Hogsmeade. We plan to leave right after breakfast,

"Are you sure your okay with being alone today?"

I can't help but ask.

"I won't be alone. Eileen and I will be spending the day together"

I nod but can't shake the feeling that something dire will happen.

"Where is Eileen? I don't see her at the Ravenclaw table"

Avery points out. I look up and can't find her either,

"Maybe she's ill"

That wouldn't do. Then Iris would be all alone for the day,

"Then we shouldn't go"

"No!"

Avery moans. Wow, he really likes his 'Tom Time' with me, doesn't he?

"Avery's right. She might not even be sick. Either way you two shouldn't cancel your plans just because I'd be alone"

Avery shouts with happiness. I snort,

"You sure?"

She nods,

"I've been alone for years Morty, one more day won't kill me"

I nod and we all continue on with our breakfast. Once again Avery eats everything within reach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I kiss Iris goodbye and catch up to Avery who's a bit too excited for this 'male bonding' experience. We're not the only ones going to Hogsmeade today. It seems like half the school is here. Avery suggests we go into Zonko's joke shop first. I sigh and follow him into the shop. I begin to think today will be a long day.

Around noon we grab some lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Even though it's crowded beyond its limit we find a table and order,

"So how's what's her name?"

"Veronica?"

"Yeah, her"

"She's good. A bit of a handful though. Not too bright either. I can barely hold a conversation with her"

I grunt. Not surprising, she cares all about her looks,

"At least she's pretty to looks at"

He continues. I grunt once more.

"You're lucky to have Iris. Sure she has her flaws but who doesn't"

I smirk and he snorts,

"Excluding you, of course"

"Of course"

We continue to talk about other students,

"What about that Myrtle. She's nuisance, isn't she"

I groan,

"She's horrid! I wish she would just die"

I think that if I ever did let the basilisk loose on the school she would be the first to die.

"Filthy little mudblood shouldn't even be in the school"

"You're right. No mudblood should be. You're fortunate enough to be a pureblood. Look at Iris and my mothers. They both mated with muggles and look where it got them. Dead."

Avery nods. I'm glad he sees things my way.

"Muggles are horrid creatures. I think lack of magic leads them to be cruel and unusual"

Now I nod. Conversations like this continue until we leave the Three Broomsticks.

"Want to go to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Sure"

This actually isn't turning out to be such a horrid day.

The shack isn't all that scary when you enter it. I understand why people believe it's haunted though. I'm sure that it'd be scarier at night. The floors creak for no reason and the windows make sounds like something's banging against them even though nothing's there. To me though it's not all that scary. I suppose it has to do with the fact that I've seen a giant basilisk and killed three people. It's a bit disappointing really.

After the shack we decide to head back to Howarts. I give out a relieved sigh. Soon I'll be reunited with Iris and we'll both feel comforted and silly about ever worrying about today.

We enter through the front gate and make our through the courtyards for a short cut to the house.

"I wonder what that's about"

Avery points to large crowd forming farther up ahead. It's a large crowd; we can't even see what we're crowding around. There seems to be a couple teachers though,

"What's going on?"

I ask someone from Gryffindor,

"Some girl from Ravenclaw pushed another girl off the second floor balcony"

My heartbeat falters,

"From what house?"

Avery asks,

"Yours, I think"

I close my eyes in frustration. Please, I think, let it be anyone other than,

"IRIS!"

My eyes snap open. The crowd cleared enough for you to see. Avery's the one who screamed when he saw. This time my heart really does stop.

I push past everyone none too nicely. The teachers don't even try to stop me when I crumple onto her body. There's so much blood. It's created a pool around her head. Who could have done this? I begin to shake and I realize that I'm bawling.

"Tom",

It's Dumbledore. He places his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me,

"Heal her"

I mumble this but he hears me,

"I can't Tom. She's dead"

I yell out,

"THEN BRING HER BACK TO LIFE!!!!"

He looks at me apologetically. I know this is impossible but I keep screaming,

"Are you a wizard or not?"

Headmaster Dippet has arrived now. He looks taken aback by the sight before him. He says nothing and I scream again,

"Don't just stand there! Do something! Find who's responsible for this! I want their head!"

No one moves and I fall back to the ground. How could this have happened? I swore to myself that she wouldn't die. I've failed her. And what's worse, she died alone. I grab her and hold onto her cold body. Before she came here she was always alone.

"Please come back"

I begin to whisper into her neck, my tears mixing in with the crimson blood that has stained her snow-white shirt.

"Please",

I repeat this over and over, not caring that almost the entire school is watching me. I don't care if I look vulnerable to them. All I care about is the unresponsive body in my arms.

I begin to scream when the try to pull me away from her,

"Tom, please, it's time to let her go"

"No!"

They try to convince me to let her go but I keep on refusing. Eventually they give up and resort to using a knock out spell on me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I wake up and see white. This first thing to enter my mind is Iris' dead body. I spring up and see that I'm in the infirmary. My heart beats faster then ever before. I look around frantically. Somewhere in my mind I hope that the memory of Iris' death is just a bad dream. This hope is immediately dashed once Headmaster Dippet walks in solemnly. I moan into my hands and Dippet sits on the edge of my bed,

"Tom",

"Go away"

I murmur. I just want to be left alone,

"Tom, what happened was an accident"

My head snaps up and I yell in anger,

"AN ACCIDENT!"

"Yes, Iris and Myrtle",

"MYRTLE!"

"Yes",

"Myrtle's hated Iris ever since we started dating! She's harassed her before this and has almost killed her then! Some girl put it in her head to kill Iris! Thinking that's the only way I'd date her!"

Dippet looks at me. He already knows this,

"They got into a fight. Myrtle pushed Iris over the edge. The students didn't know what to do. It all happened so quickly. There was nothing anyone could do",

He places his hand on my shoulder I shrug it off,

"At least she didn't feel any pain",

With that he leaves me.

Didn't feel any pain? That's the best he can do! I hate him. I hate them all. Myrtle will die. I'll make sure of that. I notice Salazar's locket on a side table next to my bed. I whimper and grab the locket. I get out of the bed, swearing that I would avenge her. Even if I have to become the darkest wizard of all time I will avenge her.

I smirk evilly, now I have a prediction of my own. Many will die at the hands of my wand. The world has made a grave mistake in letting Iris die. I'll make sure of that.

**A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter. There will still be an epilogue but this is the last chapter. It was a bit dark. But that's how Voldemort is, yes? It is the inevitable fate of the darkest wizard of all time. Well, hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After Iris' funeral I unleashed the basilisk upon Myrtle. It was perfect. She never knew what hit her. And talk about killing two birds with one stone. Everyone, except perhaps Dumbledore, believed me when I blamed the git Hagrid for killing the girl. I never did like him. I would have killed more mudbloods but I didn't want the school to close, not yet anyway.

Since then I've killed hundreds, maybe thousands. Avery stood by my side through it all. He became one of my most loyal Death Eaters. I cut off all communications with Eileen when I heard she married a muggle. She even had a son with him. Severus. He was a loyal follower, so I was lead to believe, until I had Nagini kill him.

If it weren't for that damned Potter I would have had complete control of the world. It was smart of me to create all those horcrux's. I was able to use the death of my father to create a horcrux with Salazar's ring. I was very selective when it came to what objects I would be splitting my soul into. I would only choose objects with meaning. Like my diary, Myrtle's death helped create that one. I was able to charm that Smith woman into showing me Hufflepuff's cup. Idiotic fool. I killed her only too easily and stole the cup while blaming her death on the house elf. The locket was difficult for me to turn into a horcrux but it was even harder to keep it as a reminder.

That was an interesting day. Some tramp came on to me off the streets and wanted to know where I was staying. I killed her in the most painful way I knew how. The _Cruciatus_ curse.

The summer after 'the incident', as I call it, I journeyed to Albania and found Ravenclaw's missing Diadem. I found the hollowed out tree quite easily really. Some Albanian peasant walked into me so I killed him and created the next horcrux. Nagini was my last willing horcrux, Potter was an accident, and I killed Bertha Jorkins for this one.

Even though each creation of a horcrux felt like I was being torn apart, with each one it became easier to bare. And nothing could ever compare to the pain I felt after the 'incident'.

Sometimes I wondered what I would be like if Iris hadn't died. Would we still be together? Would I still be the darkest wizard ever known? I chuckled when a thought stroked my mind. Iris once said she was an undesirable, that everyone wanted me. It's a dark thought but it consoles me to think we're still connected in that way. We're the undesirables.

Harry Potter is babbling on about how this wand won't obey me because of this and that, something about how Dumbledore outsmarted me. I snort and raise my wand to finish it,

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

I am blinded by a green light and then suddenly I feel nothing. Am I dead? This thought brings bliss to me for no reason. I open my eyes. Strange. I'm back at Hogwarts but it's I'm no longer in the Great Hall. My body is no longer a mangled mess. I am once again in my sixteen year old body. I notice I'm in the courtyards. The place where everything started,

"There you are",

A voice speaks. I turn around and see Iris smiling at me. How can this be? She walks up to me and hugs me. I must really be dead because I never dream,

"Come on Morty. We're going to be late"

What? She takes my hand and tugs on it,

"Where are we going?"

I ask. She smiles my smile. My heart flutters for the first time in years. Strange how it beats when I'm dead,

"We're going home"

My eyes widen as she pulls me toward the hallways. The sun is glaring my vision. It's a blinding white light,

"Are you ready?"

She asks, prepared to walk into the light,

"As long as I'm with you, I can handle anything"

She smiles and leans up to kiss me. We intertwine our fingers and walk into the light. I feel at peace here. Now I really am home.

**~End~**

**A/N: Finished! Hope you liked the story. I tried my best. I would like to thank everyone who has kept the story alive by reading! There were 386 visits total in less then one month! Thank you all. **

**Forever Love,**

**Pastry~**


End file.
